Nuevos Ideales
by Yirsy
Summary: Cuando se ofreció voluntariamente a trabajar como uno de los mortífagos para los propósitos de Lord Voldemort no se imaginó que el mismísimo mago terminaría haciéndolo su aprendiz, su persona más cercana, su mano derecha en todo sentido.
1. Brillando como Verdadero Slytherin

Hola!

Esta es mi primera historia dentro de FanFiction, espero les guste. Quise hacer algo fuera de los parametros establecidos por muchos con mi pareja Favorita: Harry/ Draco. Además de construirles un nuevo futuro.

Los personajes usadosno me pertenecen, son propiedad de J. K Rowling. Yo solo busco entretenerme y entretener con esto.

En un principio no se muestra, pero la historia va a ser con relaciones hombre/hombre, así que si te incomoda, por favor no lo leas.

Acepto comentarios y CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS n_n

* * *

**Harry Potter fanfic**

**Nuevos Ideales**

Cuando se ofreció voluntariamente a trabajar como uno de los mortífagos para los propósitos de Lord Voldemort no se imaginó que el mismísimo mago terminaría haciéndolo su aprendiz, su persona más cercana, su mano derecha en todo sentido. Harry estaba maravillado de lo fácil que le había resultado ascender dentro del mismo orden de los mortífagos, aunque eso hubiera significado que tuvo que matar a un grupo completo de muggles que habían capturado esa noche junto con unos muy conmocionados Elphias Doge y Dedalus Diggle. Él aún recordaba como sus caras se habían puesto blancas como la cera cuando se aparecieron frente a los mortífagos y Harry declaró a Voldemort querer formar parte de sus filas en la batalla.

- Jamás caería en una farsa tan absurda Potter, pero admiro tu coraje al ponerte bajo mis manos con tanta simpleza-se había mofado Voldemort

- Quiero luchar con los mortífagos no contra ellos- había respondido él valerosamente a pesar de el sudor que corría por sus manos en torno a su varita fuertemente asida

Eso había sido un detonante de la curiosidad del Lord, Harry había sabido apreciarlo por la forma en la que sus ojos refulgieron de confusión e intriga por un segundo y ese segundo fue mas que suficiente, lo vio inclinarse levemente, evaluándolo de pies a cabeza, y Harry se mantuvo firme ante su mirada. Él venía a luchar, si, pero no a doblegarse ante Tom Riddle. Voldemort seguro que en ese instante había visto su determinación y su deseo, porque Harry no podía negar que en el fondo si quería ser mas fuerte, poderoso y sobre todo un ganador, como siempre lo había sido y como siempre lo sería, sin importar que.

- ¿Por qué?-fue la única pregunta del hombre de ojos rojos

- ¿Tengo que tener un motivo específico?-había dicho él retadoramente, soberbio- Nadie en la orden o en el "bando de la luz" me dejará conocer la verdad de todo, nadie va a verme como el luchador que soy y no como un niño, quiero ganar, quiero vencer sobre los que me consideran menos y, sobre todo, quiero ver arrastrarse a los muggles que una vez me difamaron por ser mago.

- Suenas más como un niño caprichoso que como un mortífago. Lord Voldemort no acepta niños, acepto a gente dispuesta a cambiar el mundo según yo lo desee, gente que esté dispuesta a servirme

- Es lo que haré si me dejas cumplir con lo que quiero-había prometido él-. No vendré aquí a alabarte porque se que eres poderoso, tampoco seré un lamezuelas porque simplemente no es lo mío, pero si me pides que luche lo haré, si me pides que torture lo haré y si me pides que mate también lo haré. Solo te soy honesto

- Honestidad, cualidad Gryffindor, sin duda-volvió a burlarse Voldemort, aunque en su cara se podía ver que trabajaba y consideraba la idea de unirlo a sus filas y claro que lo había hecho-. Mata entonces, solo así aceptaré tu estadía entre mi gente- había ordenado

Harry recordaba como había alzado su varita y, en contra de todo lo que había creído durante los últimos 6 años, en contra de lo que le habían enseñado, lo que había elegido creer y lo que él mismo había representado para el famoso ED hace tan solo un años atrás, había dicho la maldición asesina una y otra vez hasta que cada muggle en la sala había quedado tendido en el suelo sin vida. Solo quedaron dos de pié entre los cuerpos, sus dos escoltas de la orden, miembros de la famosa guardia avanzada, esa noche, dos de los muchos a los que se tendría que enfrentar ahora que sabía que su enemigo lo aceptaría entre sus filas. Ambos lo habían mirado consternados, llenos de pánico, desilusión, asombro y tristeza. Harry solo había devuelto la mirada con resolución y dicho la maldición dos veces más, las últimas dos veces de la noche que se unió a Lord Voldemort como nuevo aliado.

**Brillando como un verdadero Slytherin**

Harry estaba sentado en las escaleras que daban a la entrada de la mansión Riddle, lugar actual donde Lord Voldemort se estaba quedando. Había sido limpiada, amueblada y equipada con todo lo que el Lord pudiera necesitar en su estancia y, Harry tenía que reconocerlo, todo parecía como si por años hubiera sido habitado por el más grande magnate del ministerio. Voldemort era astuto al rodearse de sangre puras adinerados, nadie le iba a negar un capricho u orden al Lord, auque esos pedidos le costaban la vida a muchos. La mansión era de paredes impecables, inmaculada, con piso de mármol pulido y elegantes decoraciones. Lo más relevante para Harry de la mansión eran las amplias salas que habían transformado en salas de entrenamiento y un amplio sótano que habían transformado en mazmorras mucho más amplias y más adecuadas para todo lo que Tom le enseñaba.

Hace apenas un par de semanas que Voldemort había puesto su interés en Harry como aprendiz. Lo había llamado a solo dos días de llegado a presentarse como mortífago voluntario diciéndole que tenía potencial para ser un mago poderoso, que había visto maldad en él, que quería extenderla todo lo que le fuera posible porque lo había marcado no solo como su igual hace tantos años sino que ahora lo había elegido para ser su inmediato sucesor, su mano derecha, y Harry se había sentido importante y presionado en el juego que estaba creando.

Llevaba aprendiendo magia negra de Voldemort en persona desde hace dos semanas completas. Voldemort estaba decidido a prepararlo todo lo que le fuera posible en la nigromancia, nada de buenos y correctos hechizos enseñados en Hogwarts y aprobados en el ministerio, solo magia negra en su más puro elemento y él estaba aprendiendo bien. Dominaba el hacer magia sin varita desde hace unos días, se encerraba en la gran biblioteca a leer sobre hechizos, conjuros y maleficios para luego practicarlos en las mazmorras intentando no usar su varita, ya podía decir que dominaba casi todos los hechizos sin mucho esfuerzo. Jamás había puesto su concentración a trabajar tan arduamente en el estudio de la magia, nunca jamás creyó pensar que realmente Hermione tenía razón al insistir en que él y Ron pasaran mas tiempo en la biblioteca leyendo que intentando idear planes absurdos o solo dormir una hora libre de clases. Todavía no se creía que estuviera pasando su verano estudiando.

Estaba exhausto de tanto encierro, esa era la razón por la que se encontraba ahí recibiendo algo de aire fresco y saludable sol. Ese era su día libre de entrenamientos con Tom y planeaba aprovecharlo al máximo tanto como pudiera. Luego de pasar un buen rato mirando hacia la nada se decidió por hacer algo, ejercicio muggle, fuera del alcance de la vista de Tom. Era una forma de mantenerse en movimiento, ejercitándose y evitando pensar en lo que le esperaría en las próximas semanas, meses o años quizás, pero ¿eso era lo que había elegido no? Había decidido hacer el sacrificio luego de la muerte de Dumbledore, dejando sus amigos, la orden, su vida, para infiltrarse entre los mortífagos, usar su información y luego poder derrocar a Voldemort como siempre había planeado hacer. Solo que ahora que comenzaba a aprender y a conocer el otro lado de la moneda, la idea de derrocar a su mortal enemigo no le era tan buena después de todo.

- Todavía no comprendo tu fijación por esos estúpidos métodos de ejercitarte- la voz silbante de Tom era un sonido que ya no se le hacía tan extraño-. Un mago con tu poder debe ejercitar su mente, la magia y la astucia más que su cuerpo.

- No voy a conformarme solo con la magia Tom, además esto me ayuda a despejar ideas- respondió deteniendo sus flexiones y poniéndose en pié para acomodar su túnica- ¿No es eso lo que un mago de mi calibre debe hacer? El conformismo no es algo que un Nigromante posea ¿cierto?

- Cierto Harry. Ahora ve a darte un baño, tienes Rituales en media hora- ordenó antes de alejarse con un brillo en los ojos que a Harry se le antojó peligroso.

Mientras Harry corría a su habitación a darse un baño veloz, algo que había aprendido por las malas en sus primeros días en la mansión, pensó en lo que sea que habría hecho que Tom regresara de donde estaba con su "asunto importante" y por supuesto que él quería averiguar que era ese asunto tan importante que debía atender el Lord en persona.

- Hoy vendrás conmigo a casa de los Malfoy- comentó Tom de un momento a otro a mitad de su práctica de ritual, lo que provocó que Harry casi se equivoque en su conjuro. Trató de no inmutarse para poder salir de su primer ritual exitosamente; hasta ahora solo había estado estudiando la teoría de ese en particular y no le emocionaba mucho pasar otra semana estudiando y pensando en que se había equivocado-. Al parecer tenemos una buena noticia de parte del incompetente de Lucius. Además hoy es un día perfecto para tu iniciación como próximo Lord.

- ¿Ya conseguiste lo que hacía falta?

- El último ingrediente está listo. Naggini consiguió la sangre con facilidad- dijo con sus ojos detenidos en los movimientos de varita que hacía su discípulo.

- ¿Estas diciendo que mi iniciación va a ser en casa de los Malfoy?- preguntó incrédulo, aún guardaba su grado de rencor por Lucius y su hijo. Con un movimiento de varita y un susurro final terminó su preparación del ritual de tiempo que Tom había propuesto para ese día de improvisto. A Harry se le hizo extraño que eligiera una habitación separada a la que usaban para practicar rituales.

- Si-respondió simplemente dándole una ultima revista al círculo encantado de runas en el suelo. Harry vio orgulloso que no había ninguna queja por parte del Lord; solo había tenido unos cuatro días para aprender un par de libros de runas y realmente lo había hecho bien-. Ve por tus cosas.

* * *

Todas las personas que estaban sentados a lo largo de la elegante y excesivamente cara mesa del salón de reuniones en la mansión Malfoy se quedaron inmóviles cuando lo vieron ir junto a Voldemort a la cabecera de la mesa. Con un conjuro simple por parte del Lord la mesa se ensanchó y junto a su asiento apareció uno casi igual que el del Lord. Harry se sentó como su nuevo maestro le indicó, puso su mejor cara de póquer ante las miradas incrédulas de los seguidores mas allegados a Voldemort.

- Bien, ¿cuales son las noticias?- demandó Voldemort con una mirada amenazante ante las congeladas expresiones de asombro que recorrían la mesa.

- Tenemos listo todo lo necesario para tomar el ministerio, mi lord-dijo Lucius con voz monocorde, su postura denotaba orgullo.

- ¿Y para cuando piensas hacerlo, Lucius?

- Para cuando usted lo desee, mi lord- la voz del Lord Malfoy ya no sonaba tan segura. Harry ahogó una risa.

- Mañana quiero tener todos los cargos del ministerio monitoreados. Pongan a alguien que pueda manejar fácilmente como el nuevo ministro, no me importa quien sea- ordenó Voldemort

- Si me permite, mi lord, creo que sería conveniente ubicar a alguien competente en el puesto de Director de Hogwarts. No sería bueno dejar que los jóvenes magos sean influenciados por Minerva McGonagall.

- Tu ocuparás el puesto Severus, Quiero a alguien que pueda entender la capacidad de Harry para producir cambios.

Harry tuvo que luchar contra la risa para no romper su perfecta indiferencia ante las palabras de los presentes. La cara de Snape al digerir las palabras de su amo fue todo un poema para Harry, un claro incentivo para lo que sabía que venía luego. Se comenzó a poner nervioso cuando Voldemort hizo desaparecer la mesa y las sillas, haciendo que los mortífagos presentes se quedaran expectantes ante el intrincado juego de runas que se extendía por el centro de la habitación, brillante y poderoso como debía ser. Harry pudo reconocer unas cuantas runas en parsel que se armaban por toda la escritura circular.

- Atrás- ordenó Voldemort, fue obedecido en el acto-. Están a punto de presenciar la iniciación de Harry Potter, el próximo gran Lord, en las artes más oscuras que ha habido desde el inicio de los tiempos. Mi sucesor en Nigromancia. El chico dorado de Dumbledore, ahora es parte de nosotros. Desde ahora todos están en el deber de obedecerle, nadie aquí tiene más poder que él después de mi, desde ahora Harry Potter es mi mano derecha.

Como era de esperarse nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera Bellatrix, que tenía la cara roja de pura ira, Harry lo agradeció internamente y sin esperar a que Voldemort dijera nada más se adelantó hacia el centro del círculo haciendo desaparecer la capa, dejando así su torso completamente expuesto.

_- Solo dolerá un poco-_ oyó decir a Voldemort en un silbante parsel antes de sentir el flujo de magia a su alrededor- _sabes que hacer_

Harry asintió y le dio la espalda a Tom, recorrió con la mirada a los presentes, fijándose en cada uno de los que tenía ahora frente a él. Su mirada se detuvo en la de Severus; una mirada llena de frialdad, luego la de Bellatrix; llena de odio, y por ultimo la de el menor de los Malfoy; lo miraba con tanto odio que Harry solo atinó a lanzarle una sonrisa burlona antes de cerrar los ojos y comenzar a concentrarse en su magia, como se supone que debía hacer.

Voldemort comenzó con el conjuro; un hechizo bastante antiguo creado por el mismísimo Salazar Slytherin que sonaba como una especie de cántico en parsel, Harry rápidamente le siguió con su parte. El conjuro tomaba poder de las runas, volviéndolas magia pura y punzante que marcaría la piel de la espalda de Harry como metal caliente, dejando tras si la marca mágica del guardián que le sería otorgado como regalo. Podría ser un obsequio ó podría ser mas poder mágico. En su caso, Harry esperaba que fuera un obsequio. Había leído sobre ellos, hacía mas de dos siglos que no se presentaban en ningún mago y estaban ligados a lo que en su tiempo se llamó magia elemental, que era un especie de magia brindada estrictamente por elementos naturales, como lo era la magia en si misma.

El dolor comenzó a hacerse insoportable a medida que el cántico avanzaba, pero no podía permitirse un solo fallo. Para cuando el momento de la aplicación de la sangre de serpiente había llegado, unos cinco o diez minutos después de iniciado el ritual, Harry tenía las piernas como gelatina, temblando de dolor y adormecimiento debido a la gran cantidad de poder que fluía por sus canales mágicos naturales. Fue en el momento en que la sangre de serpiente tocó su espalda cuando sintió la necesidad de dejarse caer, la carga era increíblemente pesada, y, aunque sabía que debía de soportarla o sino su animal guardián u obsequio no lo consideraría lo suficientemente fuerte, estaba a poco de caer de bruces contra el suelo rogando que se detuviera el dolor lacerante en su espalda. Siguió con el conjuro a la par de Tom, pensando enormemente en mantenerse en pié a la espera de alguna manifestación de un don, porque tanto él como Tom estaban seguros de que recibiría un don.

Con una oleada de poder mágico la sangre de serpiente que no había marcado su espalda se consolidó delante de sus ojos, fluyendo libremente como si se tratara de cualquier cosa. Sabía que estaba en camino, el obsequio de Salazar, como era de esperarse, una serpiente. Vio como la sangre tomaba forma del largo cuerpo del reptil, solo que no era un solo cuerpo como esperaba, eran dos. Al momento siguiente tenía frente a si una cobra rey de un plata brillante y una víbora venenosa común del reino unido de un verde y plata, ambas medían casi dos metros completos y siseaban algo como una riña danzarina entre ellas, cada una tratando de triunfar sobre la otra, cada una hermosa en su propio aspecto. Las miró con asombro y admiración, debido a que sabía que cada obsequio representaba algo de su propia personalidad, al tiempo que el ritual terminaba y él caía de bruces. Fue así como Harry comprendió de dónde provenía Naggini, la sangrienta y despiadada serpiente de Voldemort; el señor oscuro la había invocado como parte de si mismo en su propio ritual de nigromancia.

Una vez más nadie se atrevió a decir nada, observando como las recién materializadas serpientes se arremolinaban alrededor de Harry de una manera amenazante y casi protectora. Harry tampoco dijo nada, en parte porque estaba maravillado por el par de serpientes que había conseguido, sus ahora guardianas mágicas, y por otra parte porque se sentía decepcionado de si mismo; Voldemort había conseguido no solo a Naggini en su iniciación en la nigromancia, sino que también había conseguido un don mágico peculiar: la rara destreza de hacer prácticamente lo que se le antojara con la mente de cualquier mago o bruja… y él solo había conseguido guardianes, asombrosas, si, pero insuficientes demostraciones de su poder.

_- Levántate _-ordenó Tom en parsel, las serpientes le sisearon amenazantes por el tono imperativo de su voz- _Deberás descansar, luego podremos entrenar tu nueva capacidad de control del fuego mágico…_

_- ¿Fuego mágico?_

_- Recibiste un don mágico y dos guardianes, Harry, ¿qué no era lo que querías?- _explicó casi con fastidio

_- ¿Cómo puedes saber que recibí ese don?- _insistió Harry

_- Tienes las cicatrices brillando como el fuego, eso es un indicio de tu nuevo don mágico_.

_- ¿Por qué dos guardianes en vez de una_?

_- Si no lo puedes responder tú entonces yo no tengo la respuesta. Ahora levántate y demuestra de que está hecho el nuevo Lord._

Al momento de levantarse Harry trató de no hacer ninguna mueca de dolor ante la protesta de los músculos de su espalda por el movimiento repentino, ni siquiera protestó cuando la áspera tela de la túnica que Tom hizo aparecer sobre él hizo contacto con su piel herida. Mantuvo la mirada firme y triunfal, escondiendo ante todos los mortífagos frente a él algún rastro de dolor. Tom le tomó del hombro y le dio un leve apretón, algo amistoso y extraño del señor tenebroso, pero Harry sabía que Tom se había encariñado con él, había descubierto que Tom (y no sabía bien en que momento se había dejado de llamar Voldemort para pasar a ser Tom) siempre había querido tener alguien que lo acompañara y aprendiera a realizar y amar todo lo que él hacía. Nadie más podría saber eso, solo Harry.

- Lucius-llamó Voldemort y la demanda en su voz hizo que el aludido se apresurara a arrodillarse frente al señor oscuro.

- Mi señor- dijo Lucius con miedo y respeto

- Harry se quedará hoy aquí, mientras yo no esté él quedará a cargo. Severus-llamó. El hombre se apuró a tomar lugar junto a Lucius, mostrando su nuca al señor oscuro-, Harry necesitará de tus atenciones, encárgate de que todo sea atendido y que tú y Draco tengan claro a quien van a servir en su estancia en Hogwarts.

- Si mi señor- dijeron a la vez los dos hombres frente a ellos.

- Mandaré a Naggini como anticipación a mi llegada- dijo Voldemort a Harry antes de desaparecer ante la vista de todos.

Notó que ninguno de los mortífagos presentes estaba seguro de que era lo que debían hacer ahora que el señor tenebroso se había retirado, así que, tomando aire y reuniendo toda la poca energía que le quedaba después del ritual, se dispuso a encarar a los depredadores que esperaban un paso en falso de su parte. Todos lo miraban y el devolvía la mirada a la vez, calibrando que sería lo mejor para hacer.

- ¿Tengo que repetirte que hacer, Malfoy?-preguntó demandante, en el mejor tono despectivo que pudo. Tenía que practicar más ese todo de ahora en adelante.

- No, señor- más que una negación sonaba como una pregunta, eso hizo que el ánimo de Harry se convirtiera en exasperación pura. A sus pies, la cobra se irguió mostrándole los colmillos a Lucius.

- ¡¿Y bien?

- Draco-intervino Severus-, muéstranos donde se quedará Potter

- Señor Potter para ti, Snape- corrigió Harry siguiendo al Malfoy menor fuera del salón con paso firme, tan firme como pudo, a cada lado suyo iban sus nuevas guardianas. Snape no tardó en seguirlos en silencio. Maldiciendo internamente a ese maldito chico que se había dispuesto a arruinar todo el esquema planeado tan arduamente por él tras la muerte voluntaria del vejete de Dumbledore. Aunque, tenía que admitir que Potter seguramente ni siquiera sabía que era lo que en realidad había pasado.

El recorrido fue en completo silencio por los pasillos de la inmaculada mansión y por las escaleras que daban a otra serie de pasillos del piso superior. Tenía paredes de tonos crema y la decoración era extremadamente elegante y Slytherin sin duda, notó que nada estaba fuera de lugar, nadie se cruzaba en su camino porque, sencillamente, no había nadie con quien se pudiera cruzar. Harry pensó que Tom definitivamente era el mayor cabrón del mundo por dejarlo en la mansión Malfoy en compañía estricta de nada más y nada menos que Severus Snape; el tipo que mas odiaba desde que tenía memoria del mundo mágico, y Draco Malfoy; el idiota mayor entre sus marcados rivales de Hogwarts en los últimos seis años enteros.

Fue conducido hacia una habitación lujosa, amplia y hecha como si para un rey se tratara. Con piso lustrado de mármol oscuro, finos muebles de madera oscura, un juego de sillones en medio de la estancia hechos de materiales caros y acogedores, había una pequeña biblioteca habilitada de gruesos tomos al fondo, junto a una mesa equipada para ser una perfecta área de estudio. Malfoy lo guió en silencio hacia lo que era la habitación contigua, separada apenas de la actual por un marco tallado e intrincado en la estructura de la que debería ser una pared. La siguiente habitación era el dormitorio, un cuarto de tonos suaves, amueblado con algunas cómodas, una enorme cama con dosel y oscura ropa de cama, un gran armario y una gran vista por los ventanales amplios que daban al balcón. Notó como las serpientes se alejaban de él, serpenteando por el suelo de toda la estancia, pero no le dio gran importancia.

- Espero sea de tu agrado- se escuchó la voz tensa de Malfoy, no lo miraba, Harry sabía que evitaba hacerlo. Tenía un rictus tieso en la línea de la mandíbula.

- Si, es de mi agrado, Malfoy, gracias- respondió él sin mucho tormento. Despojándose de la túnica que traía apenas puesta y tendiéndose en la cama, sobre la cara ropa de cama. En ese instante las dos serpientes se enroscaron también sobre la cama frente a él, cada una mansa y confiada.

- Esas heridas se ven mal- comentó Severus al ver que el chico no le comentaba nada, se había quedado con la vista fija en las dos serpientes que había invocado hace poco. Era una escena extraña puesto que las dos serpientes parecían no querer separarse o dejar de mirarlo tampoco.

- ¿Podrías hacer algo por ellas? Una poción o algo… no quiero tener que estarme reprimiendo porque mi espalda no sana como se supone que debería-comentó Harry, aun mirando a sus compañeras. Severus se adelantó sin decir nada, invocando hechizos sobre la espalda de Harry y apareciendo uno que otro frasquito de poción. Eventualmente tuvo que pedirle a Malfoy que lo ayudara con la aplicación de la poción. Malfoy tomó el frasco de mala gana y comenzó a untarlo al tiempo que un siseo amenazante lo detuvo; de nuevo la cobra se erguía mostrando sus colmillos.

- Con cuidado Draco-avisó Snape. Aunque Potter había reasumido su cara de poker, él pudo ver la mueca de incomodidad o dolor, cualquiera que fuese el caso que le causara la poción, en la cara del joven mago. Eso quería decir que, posiblemente, las serpientes reaccionaran a sus emociones o sus sentidos. Malfoy solo asintió y se dispuso a hacer lo que se le pedía sin soltar palabra alguna.

_- Gracias-_dijo Harry a la serpiente. Abrumado por la rapidez con la que el animal había reaccionado a su dolor físico. La respuesta fue que la serpiente volviera a enroscarse frente a él, manteniéndole la vista fija- _Supongo que tengo que ponerles nombres- _ambas asintieron con un movimiento_- veamos…-_pensó_- Shadijh -_dijo para la primera; la cobra rey_- y Nashihet- _declaró para la segunda. Ambas sisearon conformes_- ¿por qué dos guardianas?_

_- Somos la imagen de tus sentidos y sentimientos- _respondió la cobra. A Harry se le hizo raro eso de hablar con serpientes que te dicen que ellas son la forma en materia de lo que sientes, pero no dijo nada, solo asintió- _Nosotras sabremos estar alertas por ti y contigo._

_- Eres un mago realmente raro… Invocas a Shadijh para tu protección y ataque sin saber que lo hacías y me invocas a mi para… ¿qué?- _le interrogó la víbora, aunque era un siseo, su tono era menos demandante que el de la cobra. Le recordaba vagamente el tono que usaba Mcgonagall para interrogarlo cada vez que hacía una travesura estúpida con Ron, un tono suave pero imperativo. La víbora siseó una vez más-. _Así que es eso, dos personalidades, la terrible necesidad de encajar como Gryffindor y el deseo de demostrar tu lado Slytherin… interesante Harry_

_- Interesante revelación Nashihet_-meditó Harry, viéndolo de ese modo entonces tenía sentido, muy poco sentido pero ahí estaba_-. Es molesto seguir considerándome un Slytherin a mi mismo…sobre todo con Tom_

_- Sabemos de tus intenciones, tus deseos y metas, Harry, nacimos de ti y te ayudaremos en ello-_aclaró la cobra, Shadijh, antes de deslizarse fuera de la cama, pasando con toda la intención por sobre las piernas de Malfoy, quien se paralizó con el tacto. Harry rió internamente.

_- Necesitarás aliados- _siseó Nashihet

_- No quiero ni saber en quien estas pensando…-_dijo Harry sintiendo como el tónico comenzaba a escocer-_ Si naciste de mi como dices entonces sabrás que ninguno de los dos que están aquí son mis mejores prospectos para aliados._

_- No lo sabrás hasta que no lo intentes…- _insistió Nashihet_- no solo estamos aquí para cuidarte, somos concientes de cada pensamiento que has tenido durante tu vida y sabemos bien como son tus relaciones con los demás. Seré honesta, Shadijh es tu lado Slytherin y yo tu lado Gryffindor, y en estos momentos necesitas ser un Slytherin de pies a cabeza._

- Profesor…- comenzó Harry dudoso de cómo llamar a su profesor mas odiado. Si Nashiet tenía razón, entonces era mejor ponerse en eso de una vez, tampoco era como que iba a desconfiar de ella por ser serpiente. Además él estaba conciente de necesitaba aliados, gente a quien mover en doble sentido para poder monitorear sin delatarse.

- Ahora mismo no estamos en clases, Señor Potter, así que puede llamarme Snape o Severus, como lo prefiera- dijo el aludido. Harry notó la tensión en la voz, tal vez el hombre estaría pensando también en mantenerse informado y al tanto de todo lo que hacía Harry para luego ir a la orden, aunque después de que Harry dijera que Snape había matado a Dumbledore, lo más probable era que ninguno de los de la orden lo quisiera por allí.

- Bien, Severus, ¿cree que yo podría cambiar de casa cuando llegue a Hogwarts?-preguntó Harry

- Usted pertenece a la casa Gryffindor, Señor Potter- contestó Snape secamente

- En realidad fui sorteado en Slytherin pero prácticamente obligué al Sombrero Seleccionador a ponerme en Gryffindor, y llámenme Harry, por lo menos cuando no hay mortífagos cerca o cuando Tom no está- aclaró de forma amable, estaba levemente somnoliento. Solo Ron, Hermione y Tom sabían eso; no era algo que pudiera decir como si nada.

- ¿Por qué la urgencia de estar ahora a Slytherin?- demandó Draco. El menor de los Malfoy se tuvo que, prácticamente, morder la lengua ante la mirada de su padrino por su tono. Entendió que, ahora que Potter se había convertido en el chico favorito del Señor Tenebroso, no tenía oportunidad alguna de seguir con los insultos y guerras con el Gryffindor. ¡Maldito Potter! El muy sucio siempre había sabido ponerse en una situación ventajosa.

- ¿Tienes algún problema con eso Malfoy?-preguntó Harry sin darle mucha importancia real al comentario, simplemente terminó por encogerse de hombros antes de que Malfoy tuviera oportunidad de contestar-. Me va a ser difícil meter a Nashiet y a Shadijh a Gryffindor sin explicaciones, además el Niño que Vivió desapareció de las narices de la orden a mitad de la noche hace casi tres semanas, sin dejar rastro, los dos que suponían ellos debían de estar cuidándome ahora han sido encontrados muertos, nadie sabe nada de mi ni pueden comunicarse conmigo y de repente aparezco yo en medio del anden, como si nada hubiera pasado luciendo mi uniforme Gryffindor, donde por cierto la mitad son futuros prospectos de la Orden del Fénix… Si, eso definitivamente no es nada raro-su voz sonaba con demasiado sarcasmo-. Y ¿Por qué les explico todo esto? Simple, ustedes van a estar trabajando conmigo por el resto del año y quiero tener acceso a todo los futuros mortífagos que pueda. ¿Por qué no simplemente me invento otra casi imposible y maravillosa escapada de Voldemort? Pues porque no sería creíble, porque me interrogarían hasta el cansancio y no me da la gana de ponerme bajo interrogatorio alguno otra vez, Además estoy harto de lo estúpidamente correctos y metiches que pueden ser los Gryffindor a mi alrededor.

- ¿El maravilloso San Potter romperá el Trío Dorado de Gryffindor? Eso hay que verlo- se mofó Malfoy escondiendo su molestia de estar ahora bajo las ordenes de Potter.

- Draco…-previno Snape, ahora que veía por cuenta propia que era verdad que el chico había estado entrenando con el Señor Tenebroso y escuchando por cuenta propia lo que el mismísimo chico decía de sus compañeros de casa no podía sino pensar en que realmente debía de andarse con cuidado hasta que conociera al verdadero Harry Potter.

Harry rodó los ojos y se decidió a zanjar el asunto de la mejor manera que le fuera posible, así que simplemente se medio incorporó poniéndole fin a las untadas de poción en su espalda lacerada y se sentó, dándose vuelta para poder encarar a ambos hombres frente a él y les dio sendas miradas a ambos, dándose un poco de tiempo para pensar en lo que en otro tiempo le hubiera parecido el mayor signo de locura, pero ese, en definitiva, ya había pasado el día que le pidió a Lord Voldemort formar parte de sus filas, así que ¿por qué no intentar con esta ahora? Después de todo Nashiet tenía razón; necesitaba aliados urgentemente.

- Miren, yo se que nosotros nunca nos hemos llevado bien y no espero que ahora seamos los mejores amigos como si nada, pero tengo que trabajar con ustedes en Hogwarts y, aunque no les guste, ustedes tendrán que trabajar conmigo, por no decir que para mi, así que por lo menos vamos a comportarnos como se espera. No quiero tener que llevarme una buena reprimenda de Tom porque tú, Malfoy, no puedes dejar a un lado tus prejuicios y enfocarte en el trabajo… así que – extendió su mano hacia el rubio- ¿por lo menos vas a comportarte mientras estés cerca? Ya vistes que tan bien le caes a Shadijh y no se que tan bien pueda comportarse si andas siempre con ganas de insultarme.

Draco por un momento pensó en rechazarle, tal como lo había hecho Potter en su primera conversación, pero la amenaza escondida entre sus palabras estaba latente aún en su entendimiento; no solo se llevaría un castigo del señor tenebroso, sino que también la maldita culebra lo atacaría si no se comportaba como debía. ¡Maldito Potter! Ahora que Potter era prácticamente que el consentido del Señor Tenebroso no podía hacer otra cosa que soportarlo dejando de lado tono el orgullo Malfoy que no le permitía echarse atrás en ninguna manera posible. Potter iba a humillarlo, eso lo sabía, pero no tenía opción ahora; era hacerse compañero de Potter o morir a manos del Señor Tenebroso si es que llegaba a tener el honor de eso.

Contra todo lo que creía y sentía por el moreno (porque debía admitir que si sentía algo), terminó por estrecharle la mano en señal clara de un trato. Harry medio sonrió y se volvió ahora hacia Severus.

- ¿Tu que dices Severus?

- No hay necesidad, Harry, tengo claras mis opciones. No voy a entrometerme en tu camino- aclaró el hombre sin fijar su mirada en el moreno, sabía que Potter estaba tramando algo y no quería que su mirada reflejara algo que lo pusiera en alerta. El que Potter estuviera ahora tan cerca del Señor Oscuro y estuviera a la vez tan inmune lo ponía a dudar acerca de lo que conocía del chico. Él tenía que tener algo realmente valioso para que el Señor Oscuro quisiera tenerlo a su lado en vez de matarlo, tal y como había intentado los últimos casi 17 años.

- Bien- dijo Harry volviendo a recostarse boca abajo sobre la cama, dejando que los otros dos siguieran con la aplicación de la poción. Vio un brillo extraño en los ojos fríos de Nashiet, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto ya que, sinceramente, estaba cansado por el reciente ritual.

Luego de un buen rato en un forzado silencio, Shadijh regresó, se enroscó al otro lado de la cama, cerca de la cabeza de Harry y allí se quedó quieta, al igual que Nashiet; que estaba enroscada del otro lado de Harry, mirando todo y siseando de vez en cuando. Al cabo de un rato más Harry se quedó dormido, confiando plenamente en las serpientes que prometían cuidar de él. Cerca de la media noche Snape y Draco se retiraron, dando así por finalizado el escaso tratamiento que Snape podía brindarle a sus heridas. Cuando salieron lo primero que Severus hizo fue acorralar a Draco contra una de las paredes del pasillo.

- Escúchame bien, Draco, porque no volveré a repetirlo. Mas te vale que comiences a ser inteligente y te comportes frente a Potter, está claro que no lo soportas y yo tampoco, pero una sola palabra suya y el señor oscuro nos mata, así que mantén a raya tu comportamiento orgulloso mientras estés cerca- le amenazó Severus

- Ahora me dirás que lo alabarás como si fuera tu hijo- le reprochó Draco molesto

- No, pero acercarnos un poco no nos quita nada, Potter puede darme ventaja entre los mortífagos y pienso aprovechar eso- declaró antes de darse vuelta y retirarse por el pasillo. Draco le dedicó su peor mirada, aunque sabía que su padrino no iba a verlo, y se retiró a su habitación en dirección contraria.

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos el siguiente día, notó que apenas y estaba aclarando el cielo. Con pereza se dio vuelta, incomodo por la sensación de las heridas mágicas de su espalda, Nashiet y Shadijh aun estaban a su lado. Se desperezó luego de notar que no podría volver a dormir, recordó que aún estaba en la mansión Malfoy, así que se levantó rápidamente y fue a darse una larga ducha caliente. Usó varios encantamientos simples para limpiarse la boca, secase y peinarse el cabello, para luego salir del baño con una toalla envuelta en la cintura y dirigirse al armario para ver si había algo de su ropa allí, no se sorprendió cuando encontró casi toda su ropa en el armario. Escogió un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro y una musculosa negra, aunque no se la puso sino que la dejó sobre la cama para no terminar de irritarse la piel de la espalda. Tuvo que reconsiderar la idea de aprender algunos hechizos de sanación pronto.

- Kreacher!- llamó suavemente desde el balcón, viendo la extensión de los jardines Malfoy. El Elfo apareció detrás suyo con un leve "plop"

- El amo llama a Kreacher

- ¿Podrías traerme algo de desayuno? No confió en los elfos de esta Mansión y, sinceramente, no se donde queda la cocina- dijo Harry al elfo, dándose vuelta y viendo como los grandes ojos del elfo estaban abiertos en su totalidad, con asombro.

- ¿El amo quiere algo más? Kreacher puede traer una poción para el amo- sugirió el elfo. Harry sonrió y asintió

- Algo para el dolor, si lo consigues- el elfo asintió a sus palabras y tras una profunda reverencia desapareció con otro leve "plop"

Harry se dedicó a recorrer la habitación con detenimiento, ya que Nashiet y Shadijh estaban aun enroscadas encima de la colcha y no parecían querer moverse, fijándose en cada pequeño detalle que había en la estancia. Nada de lo que había allí era simple, todo estaba lleno de detalles y precisiones. Notó varias serpientes talladas en los bordes de algunos muebles ó incrustaciones con esa forma en el borde de la pequeña biblioteca de la que disponía. Se fijó en los títulos y en las categorías de los libros, casi todos en su totalidad eran tomos antiguos de magia oscura. Le interesó un pesado tomo de hechizos oscuros; algunos de los cuales eran bastante útiles en batalla, algunos de tortura, otros simplemente ideados para localizar, desmentir o manipular varios aspectos de la voluntad de otros. Ningunos de esos hechizos le fue especialmente difícil de memorizar, así que lo dejó donde lo encontró y sacó otro volumen, un poco mas amplio, sobre las runas mágicas mas antiguas y como estos ayudaban en las protecciones y encantamientos complejos. Ese en especial si removió en su curiosidad y terminó por sentarse en uno de los sillones de la pequeña sala a leer con detenimiento.

Para cuando Kreacher llegó con su poción y el desayuno, ya se encontraba bastante inmerso en la lectura de aquel libro. Si no estaba mal en su suposición, entonces algunas de aquellas runas que el libro describía le podrían ayudar a hacer un buen ritual del tiempo, uno incluso mas poderoso del que había dejado en la Mansión Riddle el día anterior antes de venir a su iniciación frente a todos aquellos mortífagos a los que ahora tendría que aprender a controlar. Gentilmente dio las gracias a Kreacher, tomó la poción que el elfo le ofrecía y le indicó que pasaría allí unos días y que estaría encantado si el elfo pudiera quedarse allí para cubrir todo lo que él pudiera necesitar. Aceptaba que no tenía aún una relación muy buena con el elfo, pero la iba mejorando poco a poco.

- Confío mas en ti que en los demás elfos, Kreacher- había dicho Harry en plena demostración de confianza hacia la criatura, cosa que terminó de encantar al elfo y con una gran reverencia desapareció prometiendo encargarse de todo lo que Harry pudiera necesitar.

Estaba a mitad de su desayuno cuando tocaron a la puerta con suavidad. Sin preguntar siquiera quien era, Harry hizo un encantamiento simple y la puerta se abrió sola dejando ver a un pulcro y serio Severus Snape junto a los dos Malfoy y un último chico que Harry no reconoció. Harry los miró a todos con algo de recelo y luego les hizo una seña silenciosa para que pasaran y se sentaran.

- Buenos días, Señor Potter- saludó Lucius-. Confió en que todo esté en orden hasta ahora.

- Hasta ahora, si, todo en orden- respondió Harry secamente dejando en vaso de jugo de calabaza que estaba tomando en la bandeja de desayuno sobre la pequeña mesita de té frente a él. Volvió su atención al libro que había estado leyendo mientras desayunaba y, luego de marcar mágicamente la página que leía, lo envió de vuelta a la estantería donde había estado-. Bien, ¿a qué se debe este comité?

- Quería saber si la poción de ayer ha hecho algún efecto- dijo Severus, quien no había despegado la vista de él desde que entraron-. Además traje al mejor medimago que pude conseguir para monitorear si existe alguna anomalía- señaló al chico que hasta ahora no había dicho palabra alguna. Este dudó si adelantarse o quedarse donde estaba, así que Harry tomó la iniciativa.

- Un placer, Harry Potter- se presentó extendiéndole la mano al chico. Este volvió a dudar antes de finalmente estrecharle la mano a Harry

- Anthony Trosky, Señor- dijo con voz clara y audible.

Anthony le resultó un chico bastante juvenil y alegre, se podía ver claramente en su expresión. Medía apenas unos 10 cm. más que Harry, pero se podía ver que, claramente, era de la misma edad que Harry y Draco o a lo mucho un año mayor, tenía porte de atleta, casi el mismo que Harry tenía, el cabello Castaño caramelo y ojos de un ámbar refulgente. Su expresión era relajada y hasta un poco soñadora, pero se podía ver su seriedad o incomodidad en la forma como su mandíbula se tensaba. Vestía una túnica negra, tal como Severus, Lucius y Draco hacían. Ellos iban elegantes y bien vestidos comparados con Harry, él solo tenía puesto un pantalón de mezclilla oscura y su musculosa había quedado tirada sobre la cama en la otra habitación.

- Bien, me será útil un medimago, quiero comenzar con algunas prácticas mientras estoy aquí- dijo Harry para si mismo. Lucius y Snape lo miraron sospechosamente.

Tan pronto Trosky se puso a trabajar sobre su espalda, Snape comenzó con toda su explicación con los planes que tenía para Hogwarts ahora que iban a tomar el ministerio. De vez en cuando tomaba ideas de Draco o de Lucius mientras que Harry solo escuchaba, limitando su participación a leves asentimientos o negaciones cuando debía opinar. En realidad no estaba prestándole mucha atención porque sabía que los cambios no iban a ser demasiados mientras que Voldemort no volviera de donde sea que estuviera. Estuvieron así por unos cuantos minutos en los que solo se hacían correcciones aquí y allá ó que se cambiaban algunas cosas por completo. Harry detuvo a Snape cuando este sugirió que todos los nacidos de muggles no volverían a ser aceptados en Hogwarts.

- Eso es absurdo, los dispersarías por toda Inglaterra mientras intentas cazarlos o castigarlos- comentó Harry autoritario-. Lucius ¿Quién será el nuevo ministro?

- Thicknesse

- Bien, además de nombrar a Snape como nuevo Director de Hogwarts, él debe de hacer que ahora el asistir a Hogwarts sea obligatorio para cada mago o bruja en edad escolar. Una de las cosas que sin duda se debe modificar es el que los nacidos de muggles sean categorizados por poder y conocimiento mágico dentro de Hogwarts- ordenó Harry

- ¿Por qué categorizados?- preguntó Draco con ímpetu

- Porque pueden sernos útiles en algo, por eso categorizados y monitoreados, ningún nacido de muggle es más poderoso que algún ser completamente mágico, pero son útiles en algunas cosas que, sinceramente, deberían de enseñar en Hogwarts- explicó Harry-. Hay muchos temas importantes de la magia que no son impartidas en Hogwarts y pienso que sería una ventaja para los magos de esta generación aprenderlos antes de salir de su educación mágica.

- ¿Cuáles serían esas cosas?- preguntó Snape, sorprendido de que Harry le estuviera hablando con tanta firmeza y propiedad de conocimiento de el manejo de la educación mágica desde temprana edad. Definitivamente debería de reconsiderar sus concepciones acerca de Potter.

- Rituales mágicos, Encantamientos Antiguos, Cultura y Tradiciones Mágicas, Genealogía Mágica, Teoría de la mágica. Por lo menos esas deben de ser agregadas al plan de estudio en Hogwarts, no creo conveniente seguir dejando que nos sigan enseñando toda clase de estupideces, en su mayoría inservibles, solo porque los nacidos Muggles no pueden comprender o participar en la mayoría de esas clases- la voz de Harry sonaba decidida y su tono no daba oportunidad a discusión alguna. Snape asintió en silencio y solo tomó nota de lo que había dicho Harry, preguntándose de donde el chico había sacado tantas ideas.

Luego de eso la planeación comenzó a girar entorno a como comandarían la toma del Ministerio ese día. Harry tuvo claro de inmediato que Lucius Malfoy no era un buen estratega, se desenvolvía mucho mejor como aristócrata que como estratega o duelista. Sin embargo, descubrió que Trosky era bastante bueno en eso de las estrategias y planeaciones, Anthony podía crear diferentes escenarios y reacciones junto a Severus Snape, quien era bastante bueno en eso de entender la psicología colectiva del Ministerio y el Departamento de Aurores que se encontrarían presentes. Viéndolos trabajar juntos, a Harry le pareció estar viendo a Hermione y a Ron discutir la mejor estrategia y posibles riesgos de un muy complicado juego de Ajedrez basado en estadísticas. Antes de salir con todas las indicaciones y especificaciones para lo que se debía hacer en el Ministerio esa tarde, Lucius invitó a Harry a que se uniera con ellos al almuerzo ya que asistirían la mayoría de los mortífagos que estaban involucrados en la toma del ministerio.

Poco a poco la habitación se iba vaciando; el primero en salir fue Lucius, luego Draco alegando que tendría que ir a ayudar a su padre, después Trosky, quien iría a buscar algunas medicinas para Harry y por último Snape, solo que este último estuvo un poco vacilante antes de retirarse, pero al final se fue sin decir nada.

- Solo a Tom se le ocurre dejarle algo como esto a un inútil en planeación como lo es Lucius Malfoy- dijo Harry en voz alta, pasándose las manos por la cara para espantar el fastidio de él.

_- Escuché afuera que hoy es la boda de Weasley- _le siseó Shadijh subiéndose a su hombro. Harry se reprendió severamente por no haberlo recordado antes y tuvo un poco de nostalgia al saber que no podría estar en la boda del hermano de su mejor amigo; ahora, por seguridad, su ex mejor amigo.

_- La adelantaron, posiblemente porque quieren poder localizar tu magia para cuando cumplas la mayoría de edad- _siseó ahora Nashiet

_- Ese va a ser el primer ataque de hoy- _informó Shadijh_- Malfoy ya lo ordenó, cuando tomen el ministerio las defensas de la madriguera y otras cosas serán removidas_

Estuvo un poco nervioso por la declaración de Shadijh y Nashiet. No pudo evitar pensar que ahora él era el que ayudaba a Voldemort a mover los hilos y que, según su plan, dependía de él influenciar las decisiones para poder salvar la mayoría de las vidas de los nacidos de muggles actuales en el mundo mágico y de los magos y brujas vinculados de alguna manera a la orden. Harry tenía esperado que la boda de Fleur y Bill fuera después de su cumpleaños y para eso todavía faltaban dos días más. Posiblemente, como había dicho Nashiet, estuvieran esperando alguna manifestación de parte de Harry o de su magia una vez hubiera cumplido la mayoría de edad. Y esta no se daría de ninguna manera posible porque sería ponerse en evidencia ante los mortífagos y el mismísimo Voldemort, además Harry estaba viendo las ventajas que estar en el "bando enemigo" le ofrecía, sin mencionar que ahora que tenía la oportunidad, podría evaluar la situación desde dos posiciones y perspectivas distintas.

Había crecido creyendo en lo que Dumbledore le decía, enseñaba e inculcaba como única educación mágica, había creído que La Orden del Fénix buscaba lo mejor para el mundo mágico y que, sin dudar, lo único que buscaba Lord Voldemort era la extinción del mundo mágico con él como único gobernante mientras sus seguidores masacraban a su gente por no tener un linaje sanguíneo completamente puro. En todas esas concepciones estúpidas había basado los últimos seis años de su vida, cegándose a si mismo al negarse a investigar más o en confiar en lo que los demás le decían. Ahora, después de pasar solo dos semanas y un poco más con Lord Voldemort, escuchando de sus historias, razones e increíbles descubrimientos, podía ver la equivocación de La Orden al seguir una de las ideas más locas de Dumbledore, porque, si, Dumbledore fue un gran hombre, inteligente, sin duda, pero erróneo en muchas de sus percepciones y creencias. Había creado un grupo de personas que luchaban contra el genocidio de Voldemort por las razones equivocadas, así como también Voldemort buscaba una manera menos adecuada para llevar a cabo sus ideales.

En su poco tiempo en el bando oscuro Harry había aprendido mucho más del mundo mágico que lo que le habían enseñado en Hogwarts por seis años enteros. Voldemort buscaba la exclusión del mundo mágico, dejando todo el mundo muggle fuera por su muy limitada capacidad de cambio y aceptación de lo que es más poderoso y diferente que lo que ya tienen concebido, pero no hacía nada si no se proponía enseñar al mundo mágico todo lo que, en su opinión, estaban perdiendo poco a poco, porque eso sin duda los llevaría a la extinción. "Los muggles han traído creencias innecesarias al mundo mágico y lo han estado deteriorando poco a poco" había comentado Voldemort en una de sus conversaciones y Harry no podía estar más que en completo acuerdo con él. Por su parte, Dumbledore quería una unión de los dos mundos, el mágico y el muggle, en una sola gran comunidad que comparte y enriquece mutuamente las culturas, aunque no tomaba en cuenta toda la evidencia que había a lo largo de la misma Historia de la Magia y de por qué se tuvo que crear un Estatuto Internacional del Secreto. Harry aun recordaba como Dumbledore la había dicho "No se trata de vuestras semejanzas, sino de vuestras diferencias" en una de sus múltiples crisis de su similitud con Voldemort y ahora notaba que sus palabras no estaban de verdad evocadas en su conocimiento sino en sus sentimientos y eso no era precisamente algo lo suficientemente fuerte como para limar todas las asperezas y conflictos que se crearían al unir dos mundos completamente desconocidos entre si.

Es por eso que él, Harry James Potter, iba a crear una cultura mágica lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantener a flote al mundo mágico que tanto amaba. Movido en igual parte por las motivaciones, las buenas motivaciones que había conseguido extraer según su propio criterio, que tanto Voldemort como Dumbledore habían descubierto para él. Estaba decidido a lograrlo sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer para ellos, y si lo que tenía que hacer era usar a los mortífagos como su ejército propio para cumplir sus planes, entonces lo haría sin dudarlo mucho más.

Casi podía oír los peros y los comentarios en contra de sus dos mejores amigos, porque no podría contar con Ron o con Hermione para esto, ellos simplemente no lo aprobarían en ningún sentido y eso lo hacía sentir un poco triste, porque Harry había negado su verdadera naturaleza Slytherin por Ron y por Hagrid, había tenido muchas riñas defendiendo a Hermione de los demás, la mayoría Slytherins, que la llamaban "sangre sucia". Ninguno de sus antiguos amigos podrían entenderlo, simplemente porque no era "la forma correcta de hacerlo" y con eso estaban diciendo "no es como Dumbledore lo haría". Harry debía de admitir que había hecho un daño posiblemente irreversible a sus amigos al recalcar que las ideas de Dumbledore eran correctas y que ese era el camino que un Gryffindor debía seguir sin dudar. Ahora era que notaba que Dumbledore lo había moldeado según sus creencias y ahora era que él recién lo notaba.

Así que, sin perder tiempo, hizo una invocación y su varita voló hasta su mano desde una repisa cercana. Conjuró un patronus y este salió atravesando la pared rumbo a La Madriguera con un aviso de su parte; había aprendido el encantamiento durante sus últimos días de clases, buscando las teorías y suponiendo una práctica mental, luego de poder comenzar a entrenar con Tom, había estado practicándolo durante las noches, sacando el mayor provecho que pudiera a el levantamiento temprano del rastro que le tenía el ministerio. No sabía realmente si debió de haberlo hecho pero no conseguía dejar a sus amigos en peligro; además varios de los miembros del ED, la orden y el ministerio estarían allí. El mensaje que había enviado era corto, solo dos palabras, sin embargo todos los que lo habían conocido alguna vez sabrían que trataba de decir. Tras enviar su advertencia recapacitó un poco más y, tras invocar un nuevo patronus, les hizo llegar un nuevo mensaje.

Invocó también una camisa negra, un poco formal, junto con una capa negra del armario, se las puso encima con rapidez y luego de dejar que ambas serpientes de le subieran encima (Nashiet iba enroscada en su brazo izquierdo y Shadijh alrededor de su cuello), salió de la habitación con decisión. Tendría que poner cuidado con las cosas que ordenaba Lucius Malfoy a los que estaban esperando tomar el control del ministerio.

* * *

_Aclaro que uso la letra normal para la historia en general y la cursiva para los parlamentos en parsel._

_Bueno este es todo el primer capitulo, espero les guste. _

_Beshitos *-*_

_Yirsy_


	2. Descubriendo más verdades

Hola! Aquí el segundo capítulo de esta historia.

**Los personajes usados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J. K Rowling.** Yo solo busco entretenerme y entretener con esto.

En un principio no se muestra, pero la historia va a ser con relaciones Slash (hombre/hombre), así que si te incomoda, por favor no lo leas.

Acepto comentarios y CRÍTICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS n_n

* * *

**Harry Potter fanfic**

**Nuevos Ideales**

Ron se arregló la túnica de gala por quinta vez en media hora. Estaba nervioso, como últimamente, porque su casa se había vuelto, prácticamente, el nuevo cuartel de la orden. Sabía que debido a la boda de su hermano, muchas personas asistirían a su casa ese día y, dicho sea, nadie estaba seguro de quien era de confianza y quien no lo era.

- Vamos Ron, la reunión ya empieza- llamó Hermione desde la puerta. Estaba radiante ese día, tenía que admitirlo, se veía más que hermosa, aunque tenía el semblante triste por el tema que rondaba las reuniones de la orden las últimas semanas: ¿Dónde estaba Harry?

Su amigo había desaparecido de repente un día sin dejar rastro de ningún tipo, ni él ni sus "cuidadores" habían dejado rastro alguno, y no fue sino hasta tres días después que descubrieron que los dos escoltas de Harry ese día habían sido encontrados muertos en medio mitad del Callejón Diagon. Ron había visto a Hermione llorar por horas, a su hermana y a su madre desmoronarse cada vez que se nombraba a Harry o que alguien mencionaba algo que tuviera que ver con él. Todos estaban devastados por el hecho de no encontrarlo.

Él y Hermione ya habían discutido la posibilidad de que Harry se hubiera ido sin ellos, como en un principio había planeado, pero luego desecharon esa posibilidad; Harry no podría haber elegido a Elphias Doge y Dedalus Diggle para que lo acompañaran, no, no podía haberlo hecho.

Con un poco de impaciencia bajaron a la cocina, tomados de la mano, y se encontraron con el resto de la orden allí. Comenzaron a discutir la posible ubicación de Harry de nuevo, todo porque Bill insistía en que todo lo de la boda estaba listo y si les quedaba un poco de tiempo libre antes de que llegaran los invitados, entonces deberían aprovecharlo para avanzar un poco más en la investigación sobre los mortífagos. Estaban a mitad de una discusión sobre un "posible punto de reunión de mortífagos" cuando una luz plateada cabalgó por la puerta hasta detenerse a mitad de la mesa, sobre todos los pergaminos. Hermione, Ron, Ginny y los gemelos miraron con alegría y esperanza.

- Harry…- exclamó Hermione entre lágrimas, alternando la mirada de Ron al ciervo sobre la mesa.

**- Alerta Permanente**_-_se escuchó la voz de Harry cuando el animal abrió la boca. El hermoso ciervo de Harry jamás había brillado tanto como ahora, por lo menos eso era lo que le parecía a Hermione mientras apretaba su agarre alrededor de la mano de Ron. Todos lo miraron desvanecerse, contrariados por las pocas palabras que el encantamiento les había revelado.

- Muy astuto Potter- comentó Moody desde un rincón, medio riendo por la falta de entendimiento de los que estaban a su alrededor.

- ¿A que te refieres? ¿Van a atacar la casa?- preguntó Arthur a Moody un tanto preocupado.

- Si nos dice que estemos alerta es porque sabe que algo va a pasar. Potter está obteniendo información de algún lado- dijo Moody

- O puede estar encerrado y…- George se calló cuando escuchó el sollozo de su madre.

- Tenemos que estudiar todas las posibilidades que nos sean posibles, querida- consoló Arthur a su esposa.

- Harry no podría, es decir… él de verdad tiene que estar en peligro como para no… llevarnos- medio dijo Hermione, estaba algo tensa mientras hablaba y luchaba con las lágrimas que pugnaban por correr libres por su rostro. Ron la envolvió con su brazo.

- Tranquila, Hermione, nada malo va a pasarle- trató de animarla Ron.

Fue en ese momento cuando un segundo patronus entró en la sala. Todos se quedaron en silencio mientras veían al animal tomar forma de nuevo frente a ellos. Ron vió con asombro como el patronus se dirigía específicamente a él y a Hermione.

**- Estoy bien. No me busquen, puede ser peligroso. Cuida de Hermione.**

- Bien, oficialmente, Potter está en peligro- dijo Moody dirigiéndose a la puerta y saliendo para enviar un mensaje a los aurores que estaban de parte de la orden en el ministerio.

Ron comenzó a dudar cuando el segundo Patronus se desvaneció. Harry tenía que estar metido en un gran lío, y obviamente no iba a decir donde estaba, sería ponerlos en peligro para que lo rescataran. Preocuparlos así no era propio de Harry.

**Descubriendo más verdades**

Con solo una mirada suya todos los mortífagos desaparecieron rumbo al Ministerio Inglés de Magia, había hecho que cada uno le repitiera el plan como si su vida dependiera de ello, y valla que lo habían tomado enserio cuando Harry insinuó que sus serpientes tenían hambre. Eso le dio la leve idea de que tal vez Voldemort usaba a Naggini para más de uno de sus asesinatos.

Cuando cada mortífago se hubo ido de la sala, salió rumbo a su habitación. Se llevó una sorpresa cuando a mitad de uno de los pasillos se encontró con nada más y nada menos que con Severus Snape bloqueando su paso.

- Necesito hablarte- dijo seriamente mirando a Harry

- ¿También ellos quieren hablar conmigo?- preguntó viendo como dos encapuchados más estaban detrás de su profesor. No tenían porte amenazante, pero igual no se fiaba.

- Si, ellos vienen conmigo- dijo el hombre mirando discretamente a algún lugar detrás de Harry

- Vamos a mi habitación entonces- dijo Harry al ver el nerviosismo y la seriedad del hombre.

Pasó junto a Snape como si nada ocurriera y el hombre lo siguió sin rechistar, detrás de él, un poco rezagados, venían los otros son hombres. Para cuando Harry abrió la puerta sin tocar la manija y sin usar la varita, ya los hombres que estaban detrás de Snape se notaron más nerviosos. Severus pasó rápidamente y fue a dar a una de las ventanas, asomándose a través de la cortina que la cubría de ojos exteriores. Harry, que fue el ultimo en pasar, puso todo tipo de barreras mágicas que se sabía luego de asegurarse que la puerta estaba completamente cerrada.

- Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que sucede?- preguntó Harry quitándose la capa y quedando solo en la sencilla pero formal camisa negra y los oscuros pantalones de mezclilla. Shadijh y Nashiet se bajaron de encima de él y fueron a parar a algún lado de la habitación.

- Esto es lo que sucede- dijo Snape tendiéndole una botellita de cristal con lo que parecía ser una memoria adentro-. Creo que, a pesar de todo, es preciso que la veas…

- ¿De quien es?- preguntó Harry, curioso, tomando la botellita y poniéndola a contraluz como si así fuese a revelar lo que aquel líquido casi gaseoso le mostraría.

- Es mía- Respondió, viendo como Harry se volteaba a mirarle como si fuera a envenenarlo con aquella memoria-. Es algo que considero debes saber.

- Veamos- dijo Harry viendo el franco embelezado. Con un movimiento simple de su mano, hizo aparecer un pensadero que había convocado de la mansión Riddle, luego destapó el frasquito y volcó el contenido en el pensadero. Sin preguntar nada más se inclinó a ver que contenía la memoria.

Severus se quedó mirando pacientemente mientras que Harry veía su memoria. Había puesto bastante información en ese pequeño frasco, casi toda su vida estaba resumida en esa memoria, el mismísimo Merlín sabía que se estaba jugando la vida al mostrarle eso al chico; no porque tuviera miedo de morir, sino porque no sabía realmente la reacción de Harry ante sus recuerdos. Se había pasado los días que llevaba el verano pensando en si sería una buena idea darle el último recado de Dumbledore a el niño que había ido voluntariamente a unirse al señor tenebroso y que, ¡bendita sea la suerte que Potter podía tener!, estaba alzándose satisfactoriamente entre los mortífagos después de haberse ganado la confianza del señor tenebroso. Por eso tenía que ganárselo también, aunque fuera un acto de cobardía extrema, porque en la confianza de Potter estaba el poder seguir más allá de la guerra y poder hacer algo por su vida y la de los que se había encargado de proteger por tanto tiempo. Además, siendo sincero, Potter prometía una grandeza diferente a la del señor oscuro; con solo mirarlo a los ojos luego de terminada la iniciación del día anterior se podía ver su decisión y determinación a ser grande, pero Severus había sabido reconocer un matiz diferente en el tipo de grandeza a la que Voldemort quería depositar y cultivar en él. Eso lo había confirmado en la larga planeación de los cambios del castillo. Potter tenía grandes ideas para un cambio, un cambio diferente al que él esperaba al haberlo visto influenciado por Dumbledore o Voldemort. Tenía grandes expectativas sobre lo que podría lograr Potter ahora, solo esperaba que el haber ayudado a protegerlo por tantos años y el que ahora le mostrara lo que Dumbledore había tenido preparado para él, no nublara su juicio recién descubierto.

Pasaron como 30 minutos más antes de que Potter se irguiera de nuevo, mirando a la nada, como hipnotizado por la sorpresa o la incredulidad. Luego de un claro segundo de suspenso, uno que pareció realmente eterno para los tres mortífagos que estaban esperando una reacción de su parte, una profunda ira se reflejó en su rostro. Nadie movió un solo músculo al verle la cara.

Harry respiró lo más profundo que le fue posible. No era posible que esto estuviera pasando. Es decir, después de tantos años de lucha, tantos datos sobre Voldemort, tantas pesadillas, lamentos, muertes, peligros y demás… resulta que ¡Ahora se suponía que tenía que morir el para que el otro buen cabrón acabara con todo el mundo! ¿Por qué Dumbledore había obviado ese pequeño dato tan importante en todas las tardes en su despacho repasando la vida de Voldemort? ¡Claro, mantengamos a Harry Potter, el que se supone tiene que salvarnos el cuello a todos, en total ignorancia! ¿Para qué decirle que tiene que morir? Simplemente dejémosle la información al hombre que más probabilidades tiene de morir en un ataque de ira del señor oscuro y que Harry se pase todo lo que le queda de vida intentando matar al pobre loco que no puede morir sin que él mismo muera.

¿Qué se suponía que era lo que había pensado Dumbledore? ¿Qué iba a salir corriendo? ¿Qué iba a dejar todo para salvar su propio pellejo? No, Harry no era tan estúpido y Dumbledore, seguramente, tampoco. Él sabía que Harry no iba a huir, él iba a enfrentar el peligro como siempre en su vida, solo que esta vez lo haría diferente, esta vez se aseguraría que las cosas marcharan como él lo esperaba.

Harry no estaba consiente de que su magia se estaba desbordando por toda la habitación, como si fuera un lento pero aplastante fluir de magia que terminaría causando estragos si no se controlaba. En un instante Shadijh y Nashiet estaban a su alrededor, dando vueltas reptantes en el suelo, siseando enfadadas por la repentina explosión de magia y por su desbordante ira, pero el no prestaba atención a su alrededor; estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en todo lo que le complicaba los planes esta nueva revelación que Snape le había dicho o mostrado. No podría sobrevivir porque para acabar con Voldemort tenía que morir, y él tenía que ir como corderito obediente a la boca del lobo como buen Gryffindor que era… Si, como no!

Aunque no contara con el conocimiento de Hermione o la constante irritación y apoyo de Ron, él seguiría adelante, no importaba si tenía que comerse los libros que tuviera a la vista lo que restaba del verano. Él haría ese trabajo solo, sin poner en riesgo a nadie más como lo había hecho tantas veces con sus dos mejores amigos. Porque si él tenía que morir, entonces dejaría todo en orden para que Tom lo acompañaba a donde sea que tuviera que ir él cuando muriera. No iba a dejarle el camino libre a nadie para hacer lo que se le diera la gana con su mundo.

Volvió a respirar hondo, tratando de controlar de nuevo toda la magia que había dejado suelta en su momento de desconcierto total, apenas y se podía creer que estuviera descontrolándose de esa manera, peor aún, ¿Cuándo había acumulado tanta magia inconscientemente? Supuso que, debido a su reciente ritual, había obtenido algún puñado de magia extra. Bufó y se dejó caer en el sofá más cercano, apretando fuertemente el puño y, con la otra mano, apretándose el puente de la nariz con el dedo índice y medio. Dio otro gran respiro y cerró los ojos fuertemente, controlándose aun más. ¡Merlín!

- Severus, siéntate, por favor- dijo en el mejor tono que pudo. La voz le salió forzada.

- Antes de que digas cualquier cosa, quisiera hacerte una pregunta- como el chico no contestó, ni siquiera lo miró, entonces se decidió a hablar- ¿De que lado estas?

- Quisiera hablar eso en privado- dijo sugerentemente hacia las dos figuras encapuchadas que habían entrado antes con ellos. Ambos se voltearon hacia Snape y, solo cuando este asintió en señal de que estaría bien, estos salieron.

- ¿Bien?

- No estoy de lado de nadie. Dumbledore estaba equivocado, El señor Tenebroso está mal… no estoy de parte de nadie- respondió el chico simplemente-. Ahora ¿Tu de que lado estas? ¿Sigues siéndole leal a la orden ó tu labor como guerrero de la luz terminó con esa maldición imperdonable al final del curso?

- ¿Eso interesa en este momento?

- Me interesa a mi- respondió Harry buscando algún indicio de mentira en la mirada del hombre. No encontró nada en ella.

- Pues… como habrás visto; mi promesa fue proteger al hijo de Lily, así que supongo que estoy de tu lado- dijo Severus.

- ¿De verdad?

- Si

- ¡Mientes!- exclamó Harry, volviendo a enfadarse. Hace rato que se había olvidado que Severus seguía siendo el hombre que por años lo había protegido desde las sombras por el amor que aún le profesaba a su madre y que aún era su profesor- ¿Para que has decidido mostrarme esa memoria?

- Fue eso lo que me dijo Dumbledore que hiciera, no tengo tiempo de ponerme a explicarte el porque de mis acciones, Potter- contestó Severus iracundo- Si la información del vejete te es útil o no, no me importa en lo más mínimo…

- ¿Quiénes son esos de allá afuera?- dijo haciendo un gesto hacia la puerta. Tendría que aprender a controlarse de una buena vez. En ese momento lo mejor era cambiar de tema

- Mortífagos- contestó Snape viendo como Harry rodaba los ojos-. Quiero decir, mortífagos de mi completa confianza. Gente útil.

- ¿De qué te podrían servir algunos mortífagos si eres uno de los más cercanos al señor oscuro?

- Mira, Pot… Harry… Siendo un espía de ambos bandos por tanto tiempo, he aprendido muchas cosas, y una de esas es que nadie que esté en un solo bando puede salir bien parado en esta guerra- dijo Snape fijando su mirada en Harry, desafiante e intimidante, como siempre hacía-. Tengo inmunidad como mortífago y como miembro de la orden…

- Pero eso no quiere decir que estés con los mortífagos o con la orden- completó Harry entendiendo el mensaje-. ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora Snape?

- A pesar de que no se desde cuando comenzamos a tutearnos, Harry, creo que no me subestimas, tienes cualidades Slytherin, lo reconozco. Eres buen actor, ahora lo veo- comenzó Snape-. Te digo esto porque has dejado claro que no sigues las órdenes de Dumbledore, tampoco del señor oscuro y estoy seguro que será bueno seguir ayudándote.

_- Acepta- _siseó Nashiet desde el suelo_._

_- No me fío completamente de él aun- _le contestó Harry en parsel

_- Estoy de acuerdo con el chico, no me fío- _comentó Shadijh deslizándose por encima del hombro de Harry

_- Necesita aliados. Este hombre tiene personas de confianza con él… _

_- Supongo que tendré que aprender a pulir mis actitudes Slytherin- _dijo Harry resignado, desviando la mirada de sus serpientes hasta Snape, quien lo miraba como si quisiera descifrar si lo estaba insultando o algo peor- Supongo que tendré que aprender a lidiar contigo más seguido.

- Supones bien- asintió Severus, percatándose del siseo de la cobra en el hombro del chico hacia él. Definitivamente no debía de acercarse a esa serpiente.

- Bien, entonces, ¿solo esos dos son de fiar?- preguntó haciendo inclinación hacia la puerta con un gesto

- Hay algunos más, pero en teoría, solo tres son completamente confiables para mi

- ¿Quiénes?- quiso saber Harry. Estaba curioso, no sabía que Snape pudiera haber reclutado algunos mortífagos en las narices del señor oscuro sin que este se diera cuenta. El señor oscuro, casi exactamente hablando, estaba al tanto de cada pequeño detalle dentro de su grupo; ahora podía ver que Severus era la excepción.

- Los hermanos Trosky; Anthony y Elena, y mi ahijado; Draco.

- Debí suponer que Malfoy estaría en esto…- dijo moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, claro signo de diversión por la semi-sonrisa en su rostro. Hizo un movimiento casual con la mano y la puerta detrás de Snape se abrió, dejando ver a dos pacientes enmascarados- Pasen- ordenó él y así lo hicieron los dos chicos.

* * *

Tal como lo había planeado, así se hizo. Cada mortífago que no estaba en el ministerio o cumpliendo alguna orden de Voldemort debía de reunirse allí, en el amplio salón de Malfoy Manor, a la espera de que Draco apareciera del ministerio con la noticia de que, efectivamente, habían tenido éxito. Luego de eso cada mortífago sabía que hacer, a quien capturar y a quien atacar. Afortunadamente Harry había sabido manear a Lucius Malfoy en su desesperación por crear un desastre, consiguiendo así que ninguno de los puntos mágicos fuera atacado. Pero ¿Cómo no? Había que restregarle una victoria a la Orden del Fénix en la cara, para eso nadie se había opuesto, por eso entrarían a hacer algo de alboroto a La Madriguera. "Solo un poco de alboroto, nada de matar a nadie, no queremos problemas antes de haber puesto a Thicknesse en el poder" había ordenado Harry. Otra de sus indicaciones era que nadie, en ninguna situación, debía decir su apellido, su nombre o cualquiera de los apodos por los que pudieran reconocerlo: cada mortífago debía de referirse a él como "Señor", estuviera o no presente. Así se evitaba develar al público su estadía con el señor tenebroso.

Mientras esperaban, Bellatrix se había acercado junto con Narcisa; la ultima pidiendo por la seguridad de su hijo, la primera pidiendo por un poco de diversión en La Madriguera. Había sido idea de Harry dejar a Bellatrix fuera del grupo que iría a la madriguera (principalmente por su tendencia a perder los estribos cuando se divertía) cosa que puso de mal humor a la mujer. Aunque cuando se acercó, Harry vio allí la oportunidad de ganarse un poco a la asesina de su padrino. Si no fuera porque estaba obligado a permanecer impasible y frío, completamente confiable como el nuevo pequeño Lord, entonces la habría hecho pagar por eso hace un buen rato.

- Bien, Lestrange, irás con nosotros… pero te juro que una sola metida de pata y te arrepentirás- había dicho Harry amenazante hacia la mujer, ella solo sonrió con petulancia y descaro mientras asentía y se retiraba.

Nadie allí vestía otro color que no fuera el negro, a excepción de el blanco platinado de las mascaras, todos esperando la llegada de Draco a dar el aviso. Harry pudo ver a lo lejos como Snape y el chico Trosky hablaban secamente y como la menor de los Trosky; Elena, estaba rondando cerca de donde él estaba parado, viendo por una de las ventanas hacia el jardín.

Había entablado una conversación bastante larga con Snape y los dos hermanos Trosky luego de acordar en que dejaría que Severus lo siguiera ayudando en cuanto pudiese. Se puso al corriente con todo lo que pasaba en el círculo de los mortífagos cercanos y no tan cercanos al señor tenebroso. También le habían dado una cantidad considerable de información que no sabía sobre Voldemort; como algunos experimentos, viajes e investigaciones que mantenían bastante ocupado al Lord cuando no estaba planeando algo contra Harry.

_Ahora es diferente_, pensó Harry, _ahora ese tiempo lo usa para enseñarme todo lo que puede de magia oscura. Busca convertirme en un nigromante excepcional como él. _

Al parecer a Tom le gustaba experimentar e investigar sobre las criaturas mágicas, pero más a fondo que eso, lo que en realidad buscaba, según Snape, era las propiedades de la misma magia dentro de la sangre de estas criaturas y como llegar a manipularla a su antojo. Definitivamente no sabía que tenía Voldemort en la cabeza si se enfrascaba en investigaciones como esa solo para seguir matando magos.

Draco apareció justo en medio del salón en un segundo, nadie más siguió con las conversaciones que se extendían en todo el salón, provocando así un repentino silencio.

- Está hecho, Señor- dijo Draco dirigiéndose a Harry en voz alta. Mirando hacia la espalda del joven que miraba por la ventana.

- Bien, comencemos entonces- ordenó Harry mientras se ponía una de las mascaras de los mortífagos y escuchando como los demás comenzaban a desaparecer. Cerrando los ojos con suavidad y dando un profundo respiro dijo: "vamos" a los que habían quedado atrás para ir a la madriguera con él.

Harry pudo aparecerse, solo, con increíble facilidad en medio del jardín de los Weasley, en el momento justo para ver como un lince perdía brillo con rapidez y se desvanecía en medio de la pista cercana. Momento después todos los ojos se fijaron en él, cada persona con expresiones de diferentes niveles de terror.

Era compresible: Aunque Harry sabía exactamente la ubicación de La Madriguera y la familia confiaba en él lo suficiente como para dejarlo pasar sus protecciones en cualquier momento, podía estar casi seguro que las protecciones si funcionarían con los demás que lo acompañaban. Supuso que esa era la razón de haber llegado antes y completamente solo.

Con un destello cegador un inmenso campo sobre la casa brilló por un momento antes de extinguirse completamente de nuevo. Fue solo cuando el resto de su grupo se apareció junto a él (entre ellos Bellatrix, Dolohov, ambos hermanos Trosky, Draco y Severus) que el pánico invadió a las demás personas y todos comenzaron a gritar. Vio como los miembros de la orden se adelantaban entre la multitud, ondeando sus varitas, ordenando todo tipo de cosas que consideraron útiles y gritando diferentes advertencias e instrucciones. Estaban creando campos de protección mientras daban tiempo a los demás de escabullirse para salir.

- Han creado campos anti-aparición- escuchó que gritaba Bill mientras luchaba con uno de los enmascarados mortífagos. Harry no supo quien era al momento, pero se podía ver que era bastante bueno en el duelo, casi tanto como Bill.

Se mantuvo al margen por un momento mientras veía como los de la orden eran poco a poco sobrepasados por los numerosos mortífagos que iban extendiendo sus maleficios y hechizos por todo el lugar. Cada mortífago estaba enfrascado en un despliegue de magia oscura, maldad y algo de violencia mientras los diferentes magos y brujas, miembros de la orden o no, trataban de proteger a cuanta persona pudieran. Poco a poco los arreglos y adornos fueron dañados, quemados o simplemente destruidos de una forma escandalosa y bastante llamativa. Todo eso combinado con los gritos, el correteo de la gente y los diferentes hechizos de protección o defensa lanzados por los invitados, miembros de la orden o los mortífagos, daban a la escena un aire de verdadero pánico.

Un rayo de luz roja voló en dirección a él, pero de desvaneció cuando dio con uno de sus campos de protección (un hechizo bastante útil que había aprendido de Voldemort que le permitía tener un hechizo parecido al _protego_ pero sin necesidad de mantenerlo o de usar su varita para eso). Rió internamente al ver que funcionaba como él lo había esperado mientras se daba vuelta para ver quien lo enfrentaba. Una mueca de disgusto cruzó su rostro cuando se encontró frente a Luna, Hermione y Ginny.

- ¿Harry…?- dijo Hermione sorprendida al creer reconocer la mirada del chico. Casi podía estar seguro que su mente comenzaba a trabajar aceleradamente. Ginny la miró de reojo cuando la escuchó.

Harry no dijo nada, solo lanzó algunos hechizos aturdidores a las tres mientras esquivaba sus diversos maleficios y maldiciones, ninguna de las tres se había comparado nunca con sus habilidades de duelo, y al final terminó por dejarlas a las tres fuera de combate. Muy a su pesar desvió la mirada al notar que habían tenido suerte al encontrarse con él y no con cualquier otro, había muchos mortífagos allí que guardaban rencores con el Ejército de Dumbledore.

Se dirigió hacia donde los demás mortífagos estaban luchando. En la pista se unió a un grupo cerrado de duelistas, todos luchaban con miembros de la orden. Por los movimientos reconoció que había terminado luchando junto a Snape y Draco contra Charlie, Remus y el Señor Weasley. Unos metros más allá, Bellatrix explotaba cosas y torturaba gente a su antojo con una risa triunfal que resonaban en los oídos de Harry. Los ojos de Remus se fijaron en los suyos por un segundo antes de cerrar los ojos y caer al suelo por el impacto de una maldición de Harry en su pecho, el segundo fue suficiente como para que Harry lo notara.

- Está hecho, nos vamos- se atrevió a decir Harry en voz alta, recorriendo una vez más el lugar con la mirada, su voz sonaba distorsionada por un hechizo. El lugar ya había quedado alborotado, casi destruido, los que estaban presentes habían recibido su buen susto e incluso habían algunos esparcidos por el suelo. Lo que en un principio había sido un bonito lugar en donde se celebraba una boda, ahora era un caos producto de un pequeño enfrentamiento. Era mejor irse pronto antes de que se encontrara con Ron o alguien más que pudiera reconocerlo-. Suficiente Lestrange- siseó cuando la bruja no le hizo el menor caso.

- ¡Morsmordre!-gritó la bruja cuando se adelantó con paso grácil e infantil hacia Harry, apuntando su varita hacia el cielo y convocando al fin la marca tenebrosa. La risa brotó de su garganta como si de la travesura de un niño se tratara.

Con un poco de asco Harry vio como la marca tenebrosa se cernía sobre La Madriguera. Los gritos se habían vuelto mucho más escandalosos con la aparición de la marca, pero nada afectó tanto la determinación de Harry como el grito de Ron llamando a Hermione y Ginny que aún estaban en el suelo. Tuvo que repetirse a si mismo que su plan iba a ir bien, que estaba en lo correcto, antes de decidirse a seguir adelante. Suspiró casi imperceptiblemente viendo lo que acababa de hacer y simplemente se marchó por medio de la desaparición hacia Malfoy Manor.

* * *

- ¿Dónde está Malfoy?- preguntó Harry de mal humor al llegar a la sala que usaban para reuniones. Recién había llegado a Malfoy Manor y había encontrado un montón de mortífagos quejándose de la incompetencia de Lucius Malfoy.

- Aquí, señor- respondió él altaneramente sentado junto a su esposa, justo a la derecha de la cabecera de la mesa-. Todo salió como lo esperábamos…

- No todo- le espetó Harry malhumorado, caminando hacia la cabecera de la mesa-. Se suponía que tendríamos al nuevo ministro listo para el puesto, no rodeado de Aurores como un sospechoso, idiota. Esto atrasa los planes y no espero dejar que estropees un perfecto acto para darle la delantera al señor oscuro con tu incompetencia, Malfoy

- Mi señor, hay muchos para el puesto de ministro y…- comenzó Lucius sin perder la compostura, viendo como Harry se sentaba furioso. Su lengua pareció trabarse cuando Harry le apuntó con la varita y ya no pudo hablar más.

- La única tarea que te doy, Malfoy, y no la cumples como debes…-dijo Harry con notable mal humor. Estaba dándole vueltas a su varita, consiente de las miradas de los demás mortífagos en él, cuando una idea se le ocurrió. Levantó la vista y buscó a Snape con la mirada, luego sus ojos fueron a parar a donde Bellatrix estaba sentada- Lestrange… tengo una tarea para ti- la bruja le dirigió la mirada, entornando los ojos desconfiada-. El departamento de aurores parece bastante fuerte como para permitirnos estar en ventaja. Quiero que tú comandes un ataque ahora mismo a ese departamento. Llévate a quien quieras, pero que sea ahora.

- Estarán preparados para recibir cualquier ataque, Señor- se adelantó a decir ella.

- Si, esperan cualquier ataque al ministerio y por consiguiente a quien pueda ser el próximo ministro que no esté bajo el mando del señor oscuro. Tienen a Thicknesse bajo sospecha. Si atacamos ahora, nadie espera que ataquemos a quien queremos sea el próximo al mando- explicó Harry con impaciencia-. Asegúrate de dejar el rumor de que el señor oscuro no quiere a nadie a quien no pueda controlar. Confundan un poco, hagan algo de alboroto y luego vuelvan. Eso es todo.

- ¿Qué pasa si somos capturados?- preguntó un hombre corpulento que Harry reconoció como Crabbe padre.

- En ese caso será mucho más convincente-dedujo Severus con su voz pausada y llena de mal intención-. El objetivo de disipar dudas sobre el futuro ministro estará logrado y se verán acelerados los trámites para que ascienda al poder.

- Exacto… ah! Y llévate a Malfoy. Que también ponga de su parte para enmendar lo que provocó -afirmó Harry levantándose y caminando hacia la salida. Con un movimiento de varita quitó el hechizo sobre Lucius-. Veamos si puedo confirmar por qué eras la mano derecha del señor oscuro - dijo hacia Bellatrix en voz retadora antes de retirarse hacia su habitación.

Tan pronto como llegó a su habitación y hubo cerrado la puerta, se quitó con asco la túnica negra tan parecida a la de los demás mortífagos. Acababa de venir de casa de su mejor amigo luego de arruinar su boda. _Si, Harry, que buen amigo eres. _Además había aturdido a su mejor amiga, a su ex novia y a una de las personas a quien más confianza le tenía, sin mencionar que había estado luchando en todos los sentidos contra el hombre a quien consideraba un padre; había lanzado una maldición contra Remus Lupin. No podía ni imaginarse qué hubiera sucedido si se hubiera encontrado con Ron.

Cuando volviera a Hogwarts la iba a tener bien difícil. Tendría que idear algo para poder estar justificadamente alejado de sus amigos y que estos no sospecharan que él se había vuelto el aprendiz de Lord Voldemort. Debía pensar en algo que realmente le hiciera alejarse de los chicos aparte de cambiar de casa. Simplemente no podría ir y venir haciendo lo que se suponía que debía hacer mientras que ellos estuvieran tras suyo todo el día.

Aparte tenía que comenzar con la búsqueda del los Horrocrux. En esa tarea no podía darse largas, era lo más importante que tenía que hacer. Convocó el guardapelo de oro que había entre sus pertenencias, bien escondido, y vio volar el objeto hacia él. Con suma paciencia lo examinó entre sus manos, volviendo a leer las palabras de la nota del misterioso R.A.B. ¿Quién podría ser ese R.A.B? No estaba encontrando nada, ni la menor pista, mientras le daba vueltas en su cabeza. No podía ponerse a contar cada una de las personas que odiaban a Lord Voldemort, no tenía tanto tiempo. Además tenía que actuar bien y no llevarse ningún tipo de chasco al ser descubierto por Voldemort, dado que eso sería, sin lugar a dudas, su fin. Por más afecto y ambición que Tom hubiera depositado en él, no le iba a permitir que lo volviera a hacer un mortal.

Estaba en medio de una reflexión cuando tocaron a la puerta. No se inmutó demasiado y con un movimiento casi imperceptible de su mano la puerta se abrió dejando ver al menor de los Malfoy y a los hermanos Trosky. Les hizo una seña para que pasaran y, luego de que estos lo hicieron, cerró la puerta.

- Que agradable de tu parte venir a visitarme, Malfoy- picó Harry viendo la mirada de odio que este le dirigía desde que había abierto la puerta-. Toma asiento, no queremos que el pequeño Lord Malfoy se canse.

- Dijiste que íbamos dejar los prejuicios atrás, Potter- le espetó Malfoy cuando se sentó junto a la chica Trosky: Elena.

- Lo se, es que me divierte lo poco que sabes controlarte, Malfoy- dijo Harry medio riendo. Había arrastrado las palabras para hablar, tal como hacía Malfoy cada vez que hablaba.

- ¿Ahora me imitas?

- Tengo que aprender a ser mucho más Slytherin ¿recuerdas, Malfoy?- acotó Harry, fijándose como los otros dos chicos estaban más que divertidos con la situación.

- Muy gracioso, Potter- contestó Malfoy de mala gana-. Vinimos porque mi padrino nos pidió que te preguntáramos si no había alguna noticia del Señor Oscuro.

- No, no he visto a Naggini- respondió Harry relajado, percatándose de que tenía hambre- ¿No quieren algo? Muero de hambre

- Puedo ordenarles a los elfos que traigan algo- dijo Malfoy, bastante solicito para el asombro de Harry. Se notaba que no estaba cómodo con la situación, pero era anfitrión y, como buen Malfoy, nunca sería tildado de mala educación.

- No es necesario- respondió-. ¡Kreacher!- llamó suavemente. El elfo apareció haciendo una profunda reverencia hacia él- ¿podrías traernos un poco de té y algo para acompañarlo?

- Por supuesto, amo Harry- dijo el elfo desapareciendo de nuevo.

- No recuerdo tener un elfo que se llame de esa forma- dijo Malfoy mirando el lugar donde había estado Kreacher antes.

- Es mi elfo- explicó Harry, volviendo a darle vueltas al guardapelo en las manos. Se encogió de hombros y miró a sus otros dos acompañantes.

La mirada que le dirigía Anthony, era de evaluación total. Harry le sonrió y el chico le devolvió la sonrisa, visiblemente relajado. No le caía mal, se habían tratado muy poco en ese día y debía admitir que era bastante listo y además era simpático y bromista. Antes lo había visto hacerle varias bromas, bastante inofensivas, a Snape. Harry estaba seguro que la fachada de malhumorado que tenía su profesor con todo el que se cruzara en su camino era bastante escasa con esos tres que estaban allí sentados frente a él.

Junto a Anthony estaba su hermana; Elena. Era una chica un poco más baja que Harry, tenía unos increíbles ojos grises y una cabellera larga de color caramelo completamente llena de ondas. Tenía una figura delicada y esbelta, una tez clara y unos labios carnosos y bastante rosados. Era una chica bastante linda y su mirada denotaba alegría y jovialidad. Ella lo miró y él le devolvió la mirada, notando las largas pestañas que entornaban los ojos.

- ¿un regalo de tu novia Potter?- preguntó Malfoy viendo el guardapelo que Harry tenía en sus manos.

- No, Malfoy- respondió Harry secamente mientras dejaba el guardapelo en una mesita cercana-. Es algo en lo que tengo que trabajar…

- ¿Algo en lo que podamos ayudar?- preguntó Elena

- No lo creo, a menos de que tengan idea de quién es R.A.B…

- ¿R.A.B?- repitió Malfoy

- Si, quiero saber quién fue- explicó Harry, levemente alentado en confiar en el trío que tenía ante él

- Podemos preguntar…- sugirió Anthony, pensativo

- Eso es exactamente lo que no quiero. Es algo que tengo que hacer fuera de la vista de todos. Nadie más se puede enterar- dijo Harry, pasando una mano por su cara.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por qué es necesario, Malfoy- contestó Harry-. Tómalo como que es algo fuera de los permisos de Tom.

Nadie dijo algo más debido a la aparición de Kreacher en la habitación. El pequeño elfo llevaba una bandeja bastante grande cargada por completo de un juego de porcelana para el té y algunos bocadillos diferentes para que pudieran elegir. Los colocó en la mesa que estaba al centro de los sillones y se ofreció a serviles a los demás.

- ¿Kreacher puede limpiar después la habitación del amo?- preguntó con los ojos esperanzados el elfo luego de serviles a todos. Harry sonrió

- Por supuesto, gracias Kreacher- respondió Harry. Eso provocó que sus tres acompañantes lo vieran como un bicho raro. Luego de largas reverencias, el elfo se fue.

- ¿Y eso que fue?- preguntó Malfoy incrédulo mirando a Harry como si este se hubiera vuelto loco de repente y estuviera insultando a todo su árbol genealógico completo.

- Un elfo, Malfoy- respondió Harry

- Se lo que es un elfo, Potter. También tengo elfos que me sirven. A lo que me refiero es a ¿Por qué le das las gracias a un elfo?

- Los magos tienen formas terribles de tratar a las criaturas mágicas que están a su alrededor- respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros y dando un sorbo a su taza de té-. Si te fijas, Kreacher no anda sucio ni andrajoso y, definitivamente, se comporta mejor conmigo de lo que estoy seguro que se comportan tus elfos con cualquiera.

- Son criaturas inferiores- dijo Malfoy despectivamente.

- No, son criaturas mágicas serviciales y amables. Merecen respeto, no te vendría mal intentarlo alguna vez. Pregúntale a tu madre y a tu tía si alguna vez han tratado bien a Kreacher y cómo les ha respondido este. Verás la diferencia.

- Eso es demasiado Gryffindor

- Ser Gryffindor tiene sus ventajas algunas veces.

- ¿Qué harán al volver a Hogwarts?- preguntó Anthony luego de un rato de silencio

- Reclutar más mortífagos y re-estructurar la dinámica de educación ¿no, Potter?

- Se podría decir que, básicamente, es así- contestó Harry. Acababa de notar lo bizarro de aquel momento: Estaba en su habitación en Malfoy Manor, hablando con Draco Malfoy y dos mortífagos de su edad y, además, les estaba contando sus planes. Tendría que acostumbrarse, definitivamente.

- ¿No sería mejor que tengamos más mortífagos capacitados dentro del castillo?- preguntó Anthony- Digo… Si hay que cambiar un poco las cosas ¿no es mejor hacerlo con personas de confianza?

- Supongo…

- Habría que hablar con mi padrino; ahora que es director supongo que podrá incluirlos como nuevos alumnos de Hogwarts. Además estarían en nuestro curso y en Slytherin, claro.

- Creo que tengo una idea, pero habrá que hablar con Snape y luego tendré que convencer a Tom…- dijo Harry pensativo, tomando uno de los bocadillos que estaban en la mesa.

- Espero sea un buen plan, Potter- dijo Malfoy de nuevo arrastrando las palabras con tono despectivo.

- Deberías agradecer que te voy a dejar como todo un buen mortífago frente al Lord, Malfoy, después de lo que pasó en el último año creo que debes comenzar a preocuparte en quedar mejor que tu padre- le dijo Harry con malicia

- No necesito tu ayudar, Potter. No te la estoy pidiendo

- Yo no estoy diciendo que la pidieras. Te estoy ayudando como buen Gryffindor que soy, no te quejes- le respondió encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo su atención a su bocadillo.

- Que bien se llevan entre ustedes- se burló Anthony, ganándose una rabiosa mirada del rubio. Harry solo rió

- Pensé que Snape exageraba cuando decía que habían sido rivales desde que se conocían…-rió Elena- ¿Qué dices si nos cuentas de tu plan, Harry? Podríamos prepararnos para ayudarte en caso de que algo no planeados suceda…

Harry la miró por un segundo antes de asentir y comenzar a contarle su idea con bastante entusiasmo. Cuando decidió que volvería a Hogwarts y que estaría en Slytherin para no causar disturbios en Gryffindor y no tener que huir constantemente de sus amigos en su propia casa, pensó que no conseguiría más amistades como la de ellos, que no tendría ningún amigo. Y, aunque aquellos tres no eran personas a las que decirles "amigos", por lo menos eran chicos de su misma edad con los que podría hablar y con los que no tendría que esconderse o controlar sus emociones porque estaban en igualdad; ellos tenían las de perder si cometían un error tanto como Harry.

* * *

- Fue una buena idea la de enviar a Bella a cumplir con ese súbito levantamiento contra el nuevo ministro. Eso cubrió con creces la ineptitud de los Malfoy- la voz de Tom era severa pero pacífica. Estaba anotando algo en un pergamino mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Naggini casi de manera inconsciente.

- Fue error de Lucius Malfoy, no de los tres Malfoys. Ya te lo dije antes- aclaró Harry levantando la vista del libro sobre runas que estaba leyendo en un sillón cercano al escritorio donde Tom trabajaba.

Estaban en la biblioteca de la mansión Riddle. Harry estaba estudiándose algunos libros mientras que Tom se enfrascaba en algunas notas sobre algo que había descubierto. Habían regresado allí hace algunas horas, luego de que Tom se apareciera por su habitación en Malfoy Manor y echara cruelmente a Anthony y a Elena de allí. Tom había alegado que debían volver a la mansión a que Harry siguiera con su entrenamiento, aunque en realidad Harry pensaba que era para interrogarlo por lo que había pasado con el ministerio.

Tom se había mostrado conforme, incluso un poco contento, por la manera de proceder de Harry para con los mortífagos. Aunque había estado enojado con los Malfoy, Harry llevaba un buen rato repitiéndole que el error había sido solo de Lucius.

- Pensé que no te caían bien los Malfoy- comentó Tom

- No me caen bien. Pero debo reconocer el potencial de Draco una vez lo conozco un poco más.

- Severus me ha dicho todo lo que piensas hacer con Hogwarts. Admito que tenía mis dudas de que pudieras manejar el asunto…

- Tu desconfianza me ofende- dijo Harry aparentando estar ofendido mientras volvía la vista a su libro. Había una runa especialmente llamativa y complicada para aplicar a los rituales.

- ¿Les has dado nombre ya a tus serpientes?

- Si, Nashiet y Shadihj- Harry repasó la habitación con la mirada, buscándolas a ambas. Estaban enroscadas frente al fuego de la chimenea-Estuve investigando hoy sobre ellas. Quiero decir, aparte de lo que ellas mismas pueden decirme. No hay mucho que los magos sepan sobre las serpientes como ellas…

- No las confundas con serpientes comunes, recuerda que vienen de tu magia, son exclusivas y únicas- le reprochó Tom

- No las confundo ni las desvaloro, solo quería saber qué es lo que los magos pueden creer saber sobre ellas. Ya se que son especiales. Pero si alguien cree que puede hacerles algo o deducir algo sobre ellas por cómo lucen, entonces quiero saber primero qué es lo que creen poder hacerles- explicó Harry con la vista aun pegada al libro.

- Pareces querer prepararte para que te ataquen- Tom había dejado la pluma y el pergamino a un lado y ahora se dedicaba a observarlo curioso.

- No, pero en Hogwarts querrán interrogarme. Conozco a alguien que se empapará con todo lo que pueda investigar sobre ellas- respondió Harry, ahora si dejando el libro a un lado por completo y sosteniéndole la mirada a Tom-. Quería pedirte algo…

- ¿Qué?

- Quiero llevar mortífagos a Hogwarts- dijo tratando de que su voz sonara firme

- Los Carrow ya fueron asignados a formar parte del profesorado. Tu estabas ahí cuando se decidió

- No me refiero a eso. No me son demasiado útiles- dijo Harry haciendo una mueca de disgusto que rápidamente controló. Vio a Tom entornar los ojos como si sospechara que era lo que Harry quería-. Quiero llevar a los hermanos Trosky. Estarían en el mismo curso que yo.

- ¿Algún pequeño plan que no me hallas contado, Harry?- su tono destilaba peligro, pero a Harry no le importó.

- A eso iba…- Harry se pasó la mano por el cabello, apartándoselo de la cara. No se había molestado en cortarlo, lo prefería largo- Se que cuando llegue a Hogwarts los miembros del ED me la pondrán difícil y me darán lata tratando de que "entre en razón"… una verdadera molestia… Pero si paso demasiado tiempo con Draco comenzarán a querer hacer revuelta. Principalmente porque no voy a volver a Gryffindor…

- No voy a enviar mortígafos innecesariamente a Hogwarts para controlar a un grupo de mocosos, para eso están los Carrow y Snape. Es una idea absurda Harry- le recriminó Tom. Harry rodó los ojos

- Déjame terminar… Lo que quiero es dar una impresión falsa de lo que sucede. Piénsalo: Harry Potter, el niño dorado de Dumbledore, aparece en el tren escoltado por tres claros mortífagos y les doy a "mis amigos" una de mis mejores miradas inocentes. Los tontos van a creérsela y van a buscar la manera de hablarme o de "ayudarme", cosa que les será inútil e imposible… Pero el punto es que ¿Quién se va a preocupar por actuar contra ti si van a poner de inmediato a la orden sobre aviso de mi "lamentable situación" en el colegio? Tenemos al ministerio en la palma de la mano, pero todavía está el problema de la orden ¿Qué pasa si el buen Harry Potter está en peligro? Ellos no van a dejarme solo, Tom, y precisamente de eso me quiero aprovechar.

- ¿Quieres actuar como doble agente igual que Snape antes?

- No, quiero saber que hace la orden sin tener contacto con ellos. Me descubrirían fácilmente, sobre todo Moody. Ellos no podrán entrar a Hogwarts porque sería ilegal y, como buenos Gryffindors, no se atreverán a actuar ilegalmente, menos con el ministerio en contra. Mientras todo eso pasa, yo puedo comenzar a reclutar y entrenar mortífagos desde dentro de Slytherin con facilidad… no es demasiado complicado, lo que quiero es una coartada y personal para mantener vigilados a los alumnos que se le escapen a los Carrow o a los mismos que quieran hacerse los graciosos diciendo que quieren ser mortífagos.

- Hay muchos puntos en tu contra, Harry.

- No son demasiados y son manejables…- se encogió de hombros mientras miraba al fuego y luego a Nashiet, la serpiente le tenía la mirada fija.

- Tendría que pensármelo, pregúntame luego- dijo Tom claramente aburrido mientras cerraba uno de los libros y lo hacía levitar hasta su puesto-. Ahora quiero pensar en otra cosa…

- ¿Cómo qué?

- Ya lo verás- dijo poniéndose en pié y rodeando la mesa para acercarse al moreno-. Vamos, hay algo que debes ver…

Por medio de la aparición conjunta Tom lo llevó a una especie de claro de algún bosque bastante frío. Era de noche, así que aquello solo estaba iluminado por la luz proveniente de la luna en lo alto del cielo y de las pocas estrellas que se podían apreciar aquella noche. El bosque parecía, a primera vista, frío, oscuro y totalmente desabitado. Los árboles se erguían a su alrededor como si fueran protectores de lo que sea que se escondía detrás de ellos y mientras más lejos intentaba ver, más parecía que no había más que pequeños espacios por entre tantos árboles. Un perfecto escondite. Porque si algo era seguro para Harry es que había animales o cualquier tipo de criatura que respiraba agitadamente entre los árboles.

Entornó la vista para que le fuera más fácil el trabajo. Nada era mejor que estar preparado ante lo desconocido.

A su lado Tom tenía una pose despreocupada. Lo miraba con ojos evaluadores, fue entonces que Harry comprendía que más que una intriga para el Lord, era una prueba para él. En silencio Tom le señaló uno de los árboles cercanos, donde dos inconfundibles ojos brillaban con precaución en su dirección.

- ¿Lo ves?- preguntó. Harry asintió sin despegar la vista de lo que sea que se estuviera ocultando entre las sombras-. Es un ejemplar casi único, mucho más complicado que un unicornio. Quiero que lo traigas, necesito algo de su sangre.

- ¿Su sangre?

- Luego encontrarás una ocasión para preguntarme por eso…

- ¿Qué cantidad de sangre necesitas?-preguntó intrigado. Tomó el recipiente pequeño que Tom le tendía: era un frasco realmente pequeño.

- Con eso será suficiente. No me importa que hagas con el animal, solo encuéntrale un lugar que no sea la mansión si decides quedártelo.

Harry no supo que decir a aquellas palabras. No las entendía por completo, así que solo se limitó a asentir. Antes de que Tom se fuera, Harry pudo ver un brillo extraño en sus ojos, algo casi parecido a la alegría. Se quedó parado estático, medio dubitativo, cuando un siseo proveniente de la boca de Tom captó su atención. Sacudió el pensamiento diciéndose que posiblemente estaba imaginando cosas por la creciente sensación de sueño.

Con un suspiro de resignación se adentró en el bosque por entre los árboles. Los ojos que había visto antes habían desaparecido entre la espesa negrura de las sombras. Iluminó el camino con su varita, orientándose entre las ramas con un hechizo simple, mientras escrutaba su alrededor con la mirada. Sea lo que sea que Tom le hubiera mandado a hacer era una completa perdida de tiempo de sueño para Harry.

Fue a encontrar al animal frente a un pequeño lecho de un río, bebiendo con tranquilidad. Hubiera sido bastante difícil que no lo hubiera visto: era inmenso. Con extremo cuidado se acercó hacia él. La fascinación era tal que no podía dejar de mirarlo, simplemente era hermoso; una mezcla de belleza, presencia y poder derrochadora. Harry estaba seguro que había leído sobre ellos antes: era un majestuoso ejemplar de un caballo mágico; un Aethonan. Era de un pelaje negro como la noche, con una crin y una cola del mismo color negro pero con un extraño brillo azulado. Sus alas estaban pegadas al cuerpo, dócilmente guardadas.

Le pareció extraño que estuviera solo. Según él había leído, eran muy pocas las veces que se podían encontrar y, cuando podían ser vistos, siempre andaban en grupos grandes.

Dio dos pasos tentativos hacia el animal, este se dio vuelta bruscamente hacia él, alejándose más con algunos relinchidos débiles, luego sus patas delanteras parecieron temblar y se tendió a la orilla del pequeño río. Harry se dijo a si mismo que parecía débil, demasiado para una criatura tan espléndida. Aunque su tamaño era considerablemente pequeño para ser un adulto, el lomo del animal quedaba apenas unos pocos centímetros por debajo de la altura completa de Harry, además no parecía desarrollado por completo, ni siquiera llegaba a una lejana aproximación con los caballos majestuosos de beaubatonx que una vez habían llegado a Hogwarts.

- Es una cría-se dijo a si mismo, reprendiéndose por no haberlo notado antes. Entonces el animal se movió un poco más hacia el río, dejando al descubierto un enorme zarpazo que sangraba considerablemente escondido bajo el ala derecha.

Harry no supo a ciencia cierta como actuar ante eso. No tenía ninguna idea, por más mínima que fuera, de cómo curarlo. Debía haber prestado más atención al libro, aunque este no explicaba muy bien cómo curar alguna herida de ese tipo de criatura.

Se acercó lentamente y se arrodilló frente al animal. Con una mano temblorosa acarició la crin, verificando con la vista lo severo de aquella herida. Era una profunda herida de garra, algo bastante parecido a la garra con la que bucbeack, el hipogrifo, había herido a Malfoy hace años atrás. El animal relinchó débilmente bajo su toque, pero no se apartó. Tenía unos ojos oscuros, profundos y delataban el dolor que seguro estaba sintiendo en aquel momento.

Fue entonces que Harry entendió las palabras de Tom: "solo encuéntrale un lugar que no sea la mansión si decides quedártelo" ¡Si, claro! Tom sabía que Harry no le dejaría allí, él era demasiado Gryffindor para ello. Además Tom había dicho algo más, Harry había creído que se lo imaginaba, pero estaba seguro que no era una invención de su mente; Tom le había deseado, sin lugar a dudas, un feliz cumpleaños en parsel. Sorprendente viniendo del Tom Riddle, aunque Harry sabía bien que el mago estaba dejando caer la máscara de señor todopoderoso frente a él.

Con un movimiento de varita hizo que el frasquito se llenara y desapareciera de allí, iría a parar al escritorio donde Harry había visto que Tom guardaba toda cantidad de frasquitos mínimos parecidos a aquel. Acarició de nuevo al animal, tratando de que se calmara mientras pensaba cómo hacer para llevárselo y curarlo. Con una mano asida en la crin de la criatura se desapareció con ella hacia el patio de la mansión Riddle. Si no podía hacerlo él, entonces llamaría a alguien que si pudiera hacerlo.

- Kreacher!- llamó imperativo cuando sintió que tocaba la tierra húmeda cubierta de grama del patio trasero de la mansión.

- Amo- apareció el elfo con una reverencia

- Kreacher ve con Severus Snape, dile que encuentre a alguien que sepa curar criaturas mágicas y lo traiga de inmediato ante mí- ordenó Harry al elfo, él asintió sin desviar la mirada de su amo-. Que no se entere nadie más de esto, por favor Kreacher.

- Si, amo- respondió el elfo antes de desaparecer con un ruido seco.

Harry corrió dentro de la mansión, casi volando por los pasillos, hacia la biblioteca. Cuando entró se encontró con Tom sentado detrás des escritorio, tranquilo, examinando el frasquito que Harry había enviado y tomando notas en un libro pequeño, más parecido a un diario que a un libro. Tom levantó una ceja con una mirada interrogante mientras lo miraba ir de un lado para otro buscando algún libro en la estantería.

- Está aquí, Harry- dijo señalando un grueso volumen sobre su escritorio mientras volvía a las notas.

- Sabías que estaba herido…

- Por supuesto, un desafortunado incidente para un animal tan pequeño…- dijo sin mirar a Harry, fingiendo que sentía lastima por el animal- ¿Tengo que suponer que lo has traído?

- Si, está afuera.

- Ya sabes lo que dije. Si quieres quedártelo, tendrás que encontrarle lugar afuera

- Lo se… ¿sabes cómo curarlo?- preguntó Harry por fin, desesperado por salvar a aquella criatura del sufrimiento. Además, si no estaba mal, Tom lo había llevado con él con la completa intención de que Harry lo conservara si así era su deseo y no pensaba decir que no a esa oportunidad ¿Quién no querría poder conservar un ejemplar tan imponente como ese?

- ¿qué obtendría yo a cambio?

- ¿Qué te interesa obtener?

- Un experimento, algo que quiero probar.

- ¿Estas diciendo que si me ayudas tengo que ser tu conejillo de indias a cambio?- preguntó Harry atónito

- Nada menos que eso… Tienes un don interesante y quiero ver que tan lejos puedes llevarlo- Tom le tendió la mano- ¿trato?

- Trato- dijo Harry aceptando con un apretón de manos. Solo Merlín sabía en donde se metía al aceptar aquello, pero, fuese lo que fuese, no podía ser realmente malo. Tampoco era que fuese a matarlo o algo parecido.

Tom se puso de pié y siguió a Harry hacia el patio trasero. Cuando llegaron frente al animal sacó su varita, murmuró un hechizo haciendo movimientos de varita algo complicados. Harry vio como la herida se cerraba lentamente, sin dejar rastro siquiera de que allí había habido siquiera una herida como aquella. Mientras Tom hacía su trabajo, Harry no pudo evitar pensar que el objetivo verdadero de Tom era que Harry terminara aceptando ser su objeto de experimento en esa prueba de su poder. Ahora que lo pensaba, puede que él saliera beneficiado con eso. Tom lo que tal vez quería era entrenar su nuevo poder.

Un ruidoso "crack" sonó cuando Tom estaba casi por terminar el hechizo, sin embargo este no se dio vuelta, sino que siguió con el hechizo mientras Harry se daba vuelta y encaraba a Snape y a Elena. Ambos se hincaron rápidamente al ver quién era el que estaba detrás de Harry.

- Mi señor…-dijeron ambos con la mirada fija en el suelo. Tom terminó el hechizo y se dio vuelta.

- Somos dos los que estamos aquí, Snape, Trosky- dijo el mago oscuro con voz helada. Harry lo miró con una mueca divertida; era tan extraño poder notar como Tom se dirigía hacia los demás con voz gélida y con Harry era una persona normal, hasta había llegado a ser amable en algunos momentos

- Lo sentimos, señor- se apresuro a decir Elena sin levantar la vista.

- Supongo que esto ha sido idea tuya…-dijo Tom a Harry, aún usando su tono autoritario.

- Yo los llamé. Necesito a alguien que lo atienda-respondió Harry haciendo una mueca hacia el caballo-. No tardaremos demasiado.

- Eso espero…- Tom se dio vuelta y se encaminó de nuevo hacia el interior de la mansión sin decir nada más a los dos mortífagos que aún estaban en el suelo.

_- Gracias Tom, me encargaré de cuidar mi regalo-_siseó Harry en un silbido bajo justo cuando el señor tenebroso estaba a punto de llagar a la puerta. Nadie notó que una sonrisa leve cursaba el rostro de Tom Riddle debido a que este no se dio vuelta.

_- Aun me debes un favor, Harry, no lo agradezcas tan pronto-_respondió Voldemort antes de perderse por los pasillos.

Harry rió ante el comentario de su maestro, una risa rica y agradable que asombró a los dos que estaban viéndoles desde el suelo. Se acercó la criatura, que todavía seguía tendido en el suelo, y le pasó una mano temblorosa por la cara al animal. Se sorprendió cuando el animal no hizo ningún ademán para rechazarlo, el libro decía que eran bastante agresivos cuando no estaban domesticados y era imposible que Tom también tuviera que ver en esto.

- Severus, ¿has conseguido ya a alguien?-preguntó Harry viendo a su profesor levantase y encararlo.

- Si, de hecho, Elena sabe bastante del tema. He tenido que enviar a tu elfo a levantarla a mitad de noche, cuando todos deberíamos estar durmiendo…- le respondió el hombre con evidente molestia por la hora.

- Siento la hora, no podía esperar…- dijo Harry a ambos, viendo como Elena examinaba el caballo con ojos maravillados. Era toda una suerte que fuera Elena la más rápida opción que Snape había conseguido- Me gustaría que revisaras que todo este bien…

- Claro Harry- respondió ella hincándose frente al animal. Apenas lo tocó este comenzó a moverse inquieto- ¿Podrías seguir acariciándole? Parece calmarse con eso…-pidió. Harry asintió y continuó con su tarea de calmar al animal. Pareció funcionar bien dado que por un buen rato Elena estuvo revisando y murmurando hechizos sobre el animal sin parar, sonriéndole a Harry de vez en cuando- ¿Dónde lo conseguiste, Harry?

- Es una interesante pregunta, Elena…-dijo por fin Snape mostrándose interesado- Es un verdadero misterio como ha aparecido una criatura tan pequeña en el patio de la mansión de dos magos oscuros…

- No es para tanto, es mi regalo de cumpleaños- dijo Harry con una sonrisa radiante, viendo la incredulidad de la cara de Snape y Elena- además, estaba solo y herido en la mitad de un bosque…

- Me parece que tendrás trabajo para entrenarlo- dijo Elena

- Es un… interesante regalo de cumpleaños…- comentó Severus con la mirada fija en su mano calmando la criatura

- ¿Es tu cumpleaños, Harry?

- Hasta donde se, si- respondió Harry a la chica riendo- ¿está bien?

- Si, solo necesita mucho cuidado. Puedo pedirle a Anthony que prepare algunas pociones necesarias para su recuperación, tan pronto como lo termine te entregaré una lista de lo que necesitará y qué debe comer si no lo sabes aún…

- Eso sería estupendo. Paso a recogerlo luego por Malfoy Manor. Igual tengo que pasar por unas cuantas pociones más para mis cicatrices-contestó Harry sonriente.

- Claro…-dijo ella y desapareció de inmediato.

- Bueno, si no hay nada más por lo que tenga que perder horas de sueño…-comentó Snape

- No, nada más por ahora- el tono divertido hizo que el profesor de pociones entornara los ojos con rabia y se envolviera mejor en su capa. Harry pudo ver como debajo traía una bata que ocultaba su pijama.

- Bien, entonces me voy yo también.

- Gracias, Severus- dijo Harry sin mirar a su profesor. Este solo hizo un gesto y desapareció de inmediato. Harry dio un largo suspiro y se acercó de nuevo al caballo-. Creo que hay que buscarte sitio amigo, hay un largo camino por delante desde ahora…

* * *

_Quisiera agradecer a **Smithback**, **Jose-black** y **Shadow Lestrange **por sus comentarios. Me animaron mucho y me alegra que la historia les haiga llamado la atención. Espero no defraudarlos_

_En este segundo capitulo es un poco tedioso y pasaron cosas poco relevantes pero que son base para todo lo que viene. Para el siguiente (que ya estoy terminando) se podrá ver una mejora más notable para la amistad Harry/ Draco. Aclaro que la actitud de Snape para con Harry cambia mucho en este fic, así mismo como la de Harry para con su profesor y Voldie._

_Aclaro que si me tardo con algún capitulo es porque intento no hacer cualquier cosa. Me paso la vida investigando todo lo que sea posible del universo creado por la autora y como lo voy a mezclar con los elementos que quiero agregar. En el siguiente capitulo lo veran n_n Además intento que cada capitulo sea de unas sustanciosas 20 páginas de word para no dejarles nada sumamente corto xD_

_Espero les guste el capi!_

_Beshitos *-*_

Yirsy


	3. Días de busqueda part I

**Los personajes usados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J. K Rowling.** Yo solo busco entretenerme y entretener con esto.

En un principio no se muestra, pero la historia va a ser con relaciones Slash (hombre/hombre), así que si te incomoda, por favor no lo leas.

Acepto comentarios y CRÍTICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS n_n

* * *

**Harry Potter fanfic**

**Nuevos Ideales**

Caminaba de un lado a otro por la habitación. Ese día en especial, no podía dormir, nada más tocar las sabanas y era como sentirse morir recordando miles de cosas que habían pasado últimamente. Su vida estaba repleta por completo de puras pérdidas, cada una más grande que la otra y también más dolorosa.

Todos los miembros de la orden habían decidido dejarlo "pensar las cosas mejor", él lo sabía, porque probablemente pensaban que estaba comenzando a perder la razón y eso era peligroso al saberlo licántropo. Para Remus esto no tenía mucha relevancia porque nadie más había visto esos ojos verde esmeralda debajo de la mascara de mortífago, nadie le había creído y, por supuesto, nadie le creería. Toda la orden estaba demasiado empecinada en que Harry Potter, El Niño que vivió, El próximo gran salvador del mundo mágico, jamás podría ser aquella persona que Remus había visto bajo la mascara. "_Harry Potter jamás se convertiría en un mortífago, mucho menos lideraría un ejercito de ellos para atacar la boda de uno de mis hijos_" Eso había escuchado en igual parte de Molly y Arthur, pero aunque su hija también dijo que Hermione había llamado a uno de ellos "_Harry_", nadie creyó realmente en la historia.

Ese pequeño dilema estaba comiéndole la conciencia ¿Qué pasaba si era Harry quién lo había dejado inconsciente en medio del enfrentamiento? ¿Lo rechazaría? No, sin duda lo amaría más aún, nadie iba a amarlo más que él. Harry era su cachorro, parte indiscutible de su familia. Aunque hubiera cometido el error más grande de su vida, estaba seguro de que lo perdonaría.

Con movimientos cansados se apoyó en la ventana, viendo como las estrellas brillaban con fulgor en el cielo oscuro. Hace un par de noches había sido luna llena y aún estaba muy débil por eso. Tan pronto como se hubo medio recuperado se había ido a la boda de Bill y allí se encontró poco después en medio de un ataque… un ataque en el que supo, en un segundo, reconocer el dolor y el sufrimiento de los ojos verdes que lo habían mirada por ese corto lapso de tiempo antes de atacarlo…

Un largo suspiro se escapó de sus labios. Resignación y dolor era lo único que podía transmitir en ese momento un hombre como él. Recordó que ese día, 31 de Julio, era exactamente el día del cumpleaños del hijo de su mejor amigo por años, el ahijado de el hombre que lo mantuvo fuerte y andante desde que había salido de prisión y del niño que había jurado proteger con su alma. Todos ellos una sola persona. Hoy Harry cumplía la mayoría de edad, y si no lo habían localizado con el rastro, mucho menos lo lograrían encontrar sin él.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Imposible de controlar.

- ¿Dónde estás cachorro?-preguntó con voz queda, como esperando que apareciera alguien y le hablara diciendo que todo aquello era una broma. Estaba dispuesto a reír si el mismo Snape se paraba frente a él y le decía que sabía donde estaba Harry en ese momento.

**Días de búsqueda**

- Cállate Potter!

- Y volvemos a Potter- se burló Harry con gracia ganándose una muy buena dosis de risas de parte de Anthony, Elena y Michael; un chico astuto y bastante hablador que Harry había traído de una de sus salidas con Tom a un sitio donde hacía reuniones para revisar cuestiones de política entre sus seguidores involucrados en el tema. El señor oscuro buscaba astutamente mantenerse enterado de todo lo que pudiera representar un problema para su avance sobre la población mágica de diferentes puntos de toda Inglaterra y las posibles cercanías. Para eso usaba con discreción a sus seguidores.

Michael Sinclair era un chico de cabellera negra corta y ojos color chocolate. Era alto y bastante fornido. Tenía una determinación por probar su valía ante su padre con todo el despliegue de magia de la que fuera capaz. Al instante Harry vio que se comportaba con un deje de arrogancia y severidad, aunque cuando estuvieron hablando un poco más notó que era prácticamente una actuación frente a su padre. Inmediatamente quiso formar parte de las filas del Señor Oscuro, envalentonado por la presencia de Harry, alguien de solo un año más que él, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de su madre; una bruja de un elegante porte y una mirada fría y severa.

Harry recordaba que el chico casi había caminado de rodillas ante el Lord oscuro, lo que había hecho reír a Harry muy disimuladamente. Al final Tom se había rendido, muy disimuladamente, por dejarlo bajo la vigilancia de Harry, poniéndolo a prueba sobre su utilidad y lealtad.

- No te aflijas Dragón… Tal vez algún día consigas que luche en serio contigo- siguió Harry uniéndose a las risas de los otros.

- Eso quisieras-contestó el malhumorado rubio levantándose del piso. Con la cara levemente roja de vergüenza-. Prepárate, Potter.

- Como digas- Harry se encogió de hombros, como si aquello realmente no le importara-, conseguirás el mismo resultado siempre que no utilices algún hechizo más potente para penetrar mi escudo. Estás volviéndote inútil como tu padre, Dragón

- Si no tuvieras ese maldito hechizo de protección perderías ante mi, Potter…

- No es culpa de mi señor que no sepas hacer el hechizo- exclamó Michael, obviamente tratando se obstinar mucho más al rubio. Harry rodó los ojos; aún no podía quitarle de la cabeza eso de que Michael se empeñaba en llamarlo "mi señor" como cualquier mortífago llamaría a Voldemort.

- Bien, ya que el Malfoy no puede contra mi en un uno a uno, únanse ustedes tres y traten de hacer algo contra mi… si pueden…- les dijo Harry, ligeramente aburrido de ganarle ya por quinta vez a Malfoy ese día. Los últimos tres días, luego de que él había regresado de un viaje de dos noches con Tom y Michael, se habían enfrascado en duelos por el simple hecho de pasar el tiempo.

Anthony llamó a Draco con un gesto para que se acercara y, tal como hacía cada vez que tenían que luchar juntos, se enfrascaba en una estrategia para poder darle tarea a Harry. Hasta ahora no habían logrado derrotarlo los cuatro juntos en un duelo.

La rutina había comenzado el mismo día del cumpleaños de Harry. Cuando había llegado a Malfoy Manor para conseguir las listas y las pociones que debía, se había encontrado con una sonriente Elena esperándolo con un gran paquete de regalo. Ella se había adelantado temerosa y le había entregado el paquete, felicitándolo y reprendiendo a un muy molesto Malfoy por no haberle anunciado que el cumpleaños de Harry estaba cerca. El rubio solo se había encogido de hombros dándose vuelta y caminando hacia su habitación para volver a la cama. Como recompensa a ignorarla, Elena le había mantenido un constante ataque con hechizos de baja intensidad cada cinco minutos que habían desembocado en un duelo en uno de los patios de Malfoy Manor, causando al final una muy entretenida sesión en la que terminaron uniéndose Anthony y Harry contra Malfoy. El rubio no disfrutaba nada esas sesiones de ataque diario los días que siguieron a ese.

Para él era bastante increíble todo lo que podía adaptarse a esas nuevas rutinas mientras no estaba en Hogwarts. Había llegado a pensar incluso que se divertía tanto como cuando estaba con Ron ó Hermione. Elena era alegre, amigable y muy paciente con las peleas de Harry y Draco, aunque había demostrado ser cruel cada vez que podía. Anthony era mucho más bromista, un poco más propenso a caer en la continua tentación de tirarse todo el día a no hacer nada o a irse a hacer cualquier cosa sin ningún propósito productivo, increíblemente, era lo más parecido a Ron que había visto. Michael, a pesar de haber llegado hace poco, se había mostrado interesado en ayudar a Harry en todas las investigaciones en las que se había enfrascado, solícito y astuto para cualquier trabajo que requiriera un libro, una perfecta copia de sangre pura de Hermione. Y Malfoy… era Malfoy: frío, sarcástico, arrogante, elitista y bastante molesto. De esa mezcla mezquina y sumamente oscura Harry había estado sacando su lado Slytherin poco a poco.

Se había vuelto muy obstinado en buscar el significado de las iniciales de R.A.B Había tenido que esconder el guardapelo de Tom, llevándolo consigo tanto tiempo como podía, bien escondido entre su ropa. También se pasaba la mayoría de los días que Tom no estaba metido entre libros, buscando la manera de aprender nuevas cosas de la magia que ya debía de haber sabido de haberse quedado en el mundo mágico desde su nacimiento. Nadie podía sacarlo de entre los libros una vez que se enfrascaba en buscar algo, incluso Snape se había mostrado asombrado al ver a Harry casi tapiado de libros en la biblioteca de Malfoy Manor que Lucius le había ofrecido para cuando el lo quisiese.

Un rayo rojo voló directamente hacia él desde la varita de Malfoy para sacarlo de sus pensamientos. Casi inmediatamente una lluvia de hechizos comenzó a venir de cualquier dirección en la que pudiera fijar la mirada. Con una sonrisa dio comienzo al duelo de ese día.

Avanzó hacia el frente de ataque conformado por Malfoy y Elena, justo detrás estaban los dos restantes. Sus ataques eran feroces pero insuficientes y no pudieron pasar las barreras protectoras de Harry. Michael resopló con disgusto mientras le hacía una mueca a Anthony para atacar ellos también. Así fue que comenzó el verdadero duelo.

Malfoy y Elena eran hábiles, incluso eran de temer juntos, pero aún así no se comparaban con la precisión de los ataques en conjunto de Anthony y Michael; ellos eran la verdadera máquina de duelo. Cuando los cuatro se pusieron en acción contra Harry sus defensas se vieron presionadas pero no cedieron. Confundus, Incarcerous, Crucio, Expelliarmus, Tarantallegra, algunos hechizos aturdidores, algunos de desarme, un poco de Desmaius por parte de cada uno y muchos movimientos; todos iban y venían de un lado a otro… Había derribado a Elena dos veces con hechizos de desarme de poca potencia, Malfoy se había llevado un Crucio por hacer que Harry perdiera la concentración en un potente encanto que tenía en mente desde hace rato y Michael parecía no tener aliento para más de dos hechizos.

- Incarcerous!

Anthony calló con brusquedad completamente atado de frente al suelo y antes de que el hechizo para liberarlo fuera lanzado por Michael, ya Harry lo había dejado inconsciente en el suelo con un Desmaius. Se acercó con paso firme a Elena, la única que quedaba en pié, pero su hechizo de defensa se rompió con un estallido y él calló de bruces contra el suelo sujetando su hombro sangrante con fuerza.

- Maldición Tom!

- Vamos, hay algo por hacer…-contestó Tom acercándose con paso decidido.

- Me estaba divirtiendo ¿sabías?-contestó de mal humor, levantándose del suelo rápidamente mientras pensaba en ese hechizo del que había leído en algún momento. Tom solo lo ignoró y se alejó caminando apresuradamente mientras Harry lo seguía casi a la carrera.

Tom lo guió en silencio hasta el interior de Malfoy Manor, con cara de estar realmente molesto cuando se cruzó con un asustado Lucius que salía de su despacho. Cada que un mortífago se encontraba en el mismo pasillo que ellos, se alejaban buscando alguna excusa estúpida que los sacara del apuro. Una vez que la puerta se cerró detrás de Harry cuando entraron en su habitación, se percató por completo de la ira de Lord Voldemort extenderse y afianzarse en su cicatriz.

Sintió que todo le daba vueltas, principalmente porque su hombro aún dolía por el profundo hechizo cortante que Tom le había lanzado. El Señor Oscuro estaba furioso y algo tenía que ver Harry en su furia. Con una mano temblorosa se apoyó en una de las mesas para no sucumbir ante las inmensas ganas de meterse en la mente del señor oscuro.

- Si no te importa, quiero presenciar esta conversación desde mi propia mente- pidió Harry con voz ahogada mientras se sujetaba la frente como si esta fuera a estallarle.

- ¿Dónde es el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix?

- ¿Qué?

- Ya me oíste ¿Dónde es el cuartel?

- No lo se. No han vuelto a mi casa, lo sabría. El nuevo cuartel debe de haberse fijado en algún otro lugar…- contestó Harry sintiendo la ira de Tom elevarse a nuevos niveles- De cualquier forma, ya tuvimos esta conversación… sabes que no se nada más de la orden desde que llegué aquí. ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

- Están planeando algo

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Naggini

- Puedo averiguar algo cuando llegue a Hogwarts, ya te dije que me las ingeniaré…

- No

- Tom…

- He dicho no- su voz sonaba fría y filosa, pero eso no amedrentó a Harry

- ¿Entonces que planeas? ¿Enviar a Lucius de nuevo a arruinarlo todo?- le soltó Harry molesto por no poder hacer lo que quería- No ha hecho más que fallarte una y otra vez, no se como aún lo mantienes aquí….

- ¿Intentas cuestionarme? Cuida tu boca Harry. Estás en mejor posición respecto a mí pero aún no es suficiente… sigues siendo inferior y reemplazable

- ¿Qué harás entonces? ¿Matarme?

- ¡Suficiente!- Los ojos rojos de Tom tenían un brillo peligroso. Harry podía sentir su furia al verse desafiado por un niño- ¡Puedo hacer lo que se me de la gana contigo ahora, Potter! Lord Voldemort puede darte poder y también puede quitártelo

- Quítame el poder entonces Tom, pero no creas que voy a morir por eso o que voy a suplicar… Nunca te he rogado, jamás te he reverenciado por decisión propia y no voy a comenzar a hacerlo ahora… No soy uno de tus mortífagos. Antes de esto no tenía todo lo que tengo ahora y aún así pude arreglármelas ¿Qué te hace pensar que va a ser diferente, Tom?

- ¿Estás desafiándome?

- Estoy desafiándote-contestó Harry sin vacilar-, si así consigo que me escuches entonces te…

- Crucio

Entonces el grito de Harry cortó el aire. Sentía su cicatriz partirle la frente en dos partes diferentes e igual de ardientes. El dolor que la sensación de estar siendo atravesado por miles de cuchillos por todas partes del cuerpo estaba volviéndolo loco. Todo eso unido a la furia de Voldemort extendiéndose por su cicatriz hasta dejarlo parcialmente ciego fue lo que lo hizo caer encorvado hacia el suelo frío de mármol. Agradeció enormemente que el frío le calmara el mareo que amenazaba con hacerlo vomitar. Le tomó todo el control que pudo dejar de gritar ante los repetidos ataques de Tom, pero luego del tercer crucio pudo resistir lo suficiente como para no gritar. Notó el sabor metálico de la sangre esparciéndose por su boca, producto de sus dientes apretando su lengua con fuerza.

La ira de Voldemort aumentó cuando notó que Harry no hacía ningún otro sonido de dolor, resistiéndose en toda medida a mostrarse inferior, y eso fue suficiente, la ira acumulada por años contra el chico fue suficiente como para hacer que otro grito se escapara del chico. Esta vez más potente, más dolorido y mucho más agonizante.

La tortura se extendió por otro minuto, tal vez fue más, posiblemente serían horas, por lo menos eso era lo que le parecía a Harry. Sentía que prefería mil veces ser golpeado antes de que otra maldición se impactara en alguna parte de su cuerpo. Pero aún así no rogaría para que se detuviera, no diría nada para detenerlo, porque nunca le rogaría por algo a Lord Voldemort. Si él no quería aceptar que estaba actuando mal en algunas cosas demasiado obvias entonces todo quedaría así. Harry jamás lo reverenciaría.

- No pretendo dejar que un mocoso como tu venga ahora a decirme que hacer- la voz de Tom era baja, poderosamente hechizante y peligrosa.

Harry respiraba con dificultad, tratando de controlarse entre el dolor y las nauseas. Sintiendo como su garganta se resentía por los repetidos gritos causa de las maldiciones, del dolor de la cicatriz y, sobre todo, por la sensación de estar siendo arrastrado contra su voluntad a un estado demasiado deplorable como para darle pelea al Lord. ¿Qué pasaba con él? Nunca había rendido tan mal en un enfrentamiento contra el mismo Voldemort. Aún cuando su determinación estaba a flor de piel, pues no había soltado ni una palabra, ni una suplica, ni una queja, solo gritos de dolor, solo determinado a no darle el gusto a Voldemort. Pero faltaba algo, faltaba las ganas de lucha, la adrenalina que producía su cuerpo al saber que iba a ser asesinado…. Y ahora no era así. Tom estaba molesto, si, pero también lo estaba aceptando como algo más que un mortífago; Harry era ahora su aprendiz y, tal vez, en algún lugar remoto de su conciencia, esa vocecita que le decía que el Lord estaba definitivamente encariñado con él podría estar en lo cierto…

La percepción de Harry sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo iba desde su vista, hasta la de Tom, cambiando de manera tan repentina e incontrolable que le era difícil decir ya cual era más repugnante de las dos. Entonces la maldición se detuvo y no escuchó más que su respiración agitada contra el suelo frío de la habitación. Cerró los ojos esperando la siguiente maldición, pensando en una forma valida para salir de esa sin tener que desafiar al Lord tan pronto, no era eso algo que sirviera para su plan.

Tom se acercó, con la ira irradiando de cada uno de sus poros por el atrevimiento de Harry. Nadie le cuestionaba, nadie le retaba y salía vivo para contarlo, ni siquiera su alumno. Lord Voldemort podía hacer lo que quisiera ahora con Dumbledore fuera de su camino ¿Qué eran un montón de incompetentes de la orden después de todo? Acabaría con ellos uno a uno como cucarachas, estuviera Harry de su lado o no. Aunque debía aceptar que conseguir que El Niño que Vivió estuviera a su lado era el golpe maestro para la orden y la comunidad mágica al completo, pero, después de todo, pasaría lo mismo si solo encontraban que él lo había matado. Se agachó y, tomándolo con brusquedad por el cabello, le hizo encararle…

- ¿Quién te crees que eres? – el silbido bajo y amenazante en el que se convirtió la voz de Tom hizo que Harry abriera los ojos y lo mirara directamente, aún con un brillo de desafío en la mirada.

Entonces la determinación de Voldemort flaqueó. Este chico tenía potencial; había entendido lo que nadie más había podido entender, aprendía rápido, estaba a su altura y hasta lo había burlado varias veces…

- Eres fuerte, Harry, pero no lo suficiente como para desafiarme… Cuida tu temperamento conmigo, no voy a volver a dejarte ir si vuelve a pasar.

- Entonces escúchame cuando te hablo-protestó Harry sin dejarse amedrentar por el Lord.

- No voy a repetir lo mismo-le farfulló Tom-, compórtate o te las verás peor…

Harry sintió como la túnica de Voldemort rozaba su cara cuando el Lord le soltó y su cabeza dio de lleno en el suelo. No tenía ni siquiera las fuerzas ni las ganas para levantarse del suelo. Seguía sangrando por el hechizo que Tom le había hecho y el entumecimiento comenzaba a llegar a sus brazos y piernas. Debía de estar dando un deplorable espectáculo. A lo lejos se escuchó como la puerta se cerraba tras Voldemort, que seguía destilando ira a través de su cicatriz.

Le tomó varios minutos calmarse, luchando internamente contra el dolor de su cicatriz que lo invitaba cada vez más a colarse en la mente de Voldemort. Gruñó cada vez mas fuerte, inconscientemente mordiéndose la lengua para mantenerse donde estaba…. Pero el dolor fue mayor y simplemente se dejó arrastrar.

_Estaba alterado, notablemente alterado. Nadie iba a desafiarlo, ni siquiera un mocoso como él. Caminó por los pasillos, en dirección al salón de reuniones, para poder tener la reunión que tenía pensada con sus mortífagos. Las cosas se harían a su manera, con precisión y éxito._

_Lucius se cruzó en su camino; estaba saliendo de su despacho. Vio el miedo del hombre reflejado en sus ojos apenas se atrevió a alzar la mirada para ver quién era. Vagamente recordó lo que le había dicho el chico sobre Lucius. No aceptaría que el chico probablemente tenía razón: Lucius le había fallado muchas veces, demasiadas para su paciencia, pero aún era útil y eso sin duda era valorado._

_Sin decir una palabra alcanzó rápidamente al petrificado rubio y tocó su marca con la varita levemente. Pronto los mortífagos estarían allí, pronto se pondrían en marcha en un nuevo plan. Pronto Lord Voldemort triunfaría sobre el mundo mágico como siempre debía ser y esta vez no había nadie importante que lo impidiera. Con un gesto de verdadero asco soltó el brazo de Lucius, como si al tocarlo se hubiera infectado con algo muy contagioso, se dio vuelta y siguió su camino con grandes pasos hacia el salón de las reuniones, un piso más abajo. Esa sería una reunión en donde algunos tendrían que rendirles cuentas._

Harry se obligó a si mismo a salir de la mente de Voldemort una vez más, demasiado asqueado con el pensamiento que Voldemort comenzaba a formar alrededor de la idea de dar de comer a su serpiente. Agradeció mentalmente el no tener la marca en su piel; el no haber sido marcado seguía significando un verdadero alivio para él. No quería ni imaginarse lo que haría el dolor con él si, aparte de la cicatriz, tenía que agregarle también una imagen hirviendo en su brazo, así que, con todas las fuerzas que pudo reunir, se puso de pié y casi a rastras se encaminó hasta su cama. Cuando hubo llegado a ella, simplemente se dejó caer en la inconciencia mientras sentía todavía el vago dolor de la cicatriz punzante en la frente.

* * *

La marca quemó en su brazo como si de metal caliente se tratara. El Lord llamaba y era mejor no tardarse en llegar.

Junto a Elena, Anthony y el irritante chico nuevo; Michael, se encaminaron casi a la carrera hacia el salón de reuniones donde seguro estarían Potter y El Señor Tenebroso esperando. Mientras caminaban se cruzaron con varios otros mortífagos que atravesaban las rejas de entrada para luego caminar hacia el salín de reuniones.

La tensión se sintió en el aire apenas entraron en los pasillos que los llevarían a su destino. Era como caminar contra una corriente de aire pesado que, de alguna forma, te advertía que estabas acercándote a algo peligroso. Cada mortífago cercano parecía sentir lo mismo, solo que, a diferencia de los demás, era Draco uno de los pocos que sabía lo que esa tensión significaba: El Señor Oscuro estaba muy molesto.

Fue una sorpresa para todos los que iban entrando el notar al Lord solo en la cabecera de la mesa, viéndolos a todos como si los quisiera maldecir con una imperdonable hasta la muerte, hasta que todos ellos rogaran por la muerte. Draco se estremeció un poco y bajó la mirada al suelo mientras se sentaba donde le correspondía, podía sentir el miedo que lo rodeaba mezclándose con su propio pánico. Ni siquiera Severus parecía capaz de sostenerle la mirada al Lord, en cambio, intercambiaba miradas silenciosas y significativas con él, advirtiéndole silenciosamente que no abriera la boca más que para tomar aire si era necesario. Draco asintió casi imperceptiblemente antes de clavar la mirada en la madera, casi podía decir que conocía cada línea que tenía esa pequeña porción de la mesa.

Mientras llegaban algunos otros Draco se preguntaba donde estaba Potter. Lo había visto salir con el señor tenebroso de la parte del patio donde se habían estado batiendo inútilmente en duelo ¿Es que acaso el maldito Potter iba a ganarle siempre? Pues no había tenido ni la más remota oportunidad de ganarle en un duelo individual y cuando sus posibilidades habían mejorado, miserablemente, con los otros tres, el muy jodido lo había cruciado la mayor parte del tiempo que había podido. Todavía le resultaba increíble que El Chico Dorado fuera capaz de usar una imperdonable en un duelo. Aún así, tenía que admitir (aunque no quería hacerlo), que Potter se las había arreglado de una forma asombrosa para enfrentarlos usando magia con y sin varita, y, sospechosamente, parecía que era más rápido en la magia sin varita que al contrario… casi no parecía un mago normal… _Potter no es un mago normal- _se dijo a si mismo- Nadie considerado un mago normal podría tener la suerte de Potter; esa curiosa habilidad de encontrar el desastre en lugares casi impensables, volverlo todo un caos y tener la misma habilidad de poder salir de ese mismo caos triunfante. Incluso ahora, estando constantemente entre los mortífagos, muchos de los cuales le profesaban un odio mayor que a la muerte, y él podía salir ileso de eso solo con ser, por mucho, el favorito del señor oscuro. Draco tenía que admitir que el día que lo había visto llegar a esa reunión a ofrecerse como mortífago lo primero que pensó fue que el Lord ni siquiera iba a gastar más palabras que las necesarias para pronunciar la maldición asesina una vez más y, en cambio, Potter había terminado siendo el aprendiz de Lord Voldemort…. Bastante irónico.

Potter y su maldita suerte. Desde que había llegado al mundo mágico Potter había hecho gala de una fama que Draco envidiaba, todo el mundo mágico se revolucionaba por la llegada de el más grande héroe de la historia, aunque ese héroe no fuera más que un desdichado niño que no conocía ni siquiera lo que era el Quidditch. Sin embargo eso no le importó a Draco ¿Quién mejor que un Malfoy para ser la amistad de el Niño que Vivió? Y venía Potter a arruinarlo todo al rechazarlo por un Weasley; eso aún era algo que hería el ego de Draco. En Hogwarts Potter destacaba por encima de él, robando toda su gloria por acontecimientos en los que cualquier mago de su edad hubiera muerto miserablemente, ganándose un poco más de fama y de gloria junto a la comadreja y a la sangre sucia. Incluso ahora, dentro de las filas del señor oscuro, donde de supone que Potter no debería de tener ni la más mínima oportunidad por ser el símbolo indiscutible de la luz, Potter había conseguido relegarle a un simple mortífago más. Ya no importaba si fuera uno de los respetados mortífagos de círculo interno del señor oscuro, nunca podría ser más que Potter como el pequeño Lord en entrenamiento. Draco Malfoy siempre quedaría en segundo plano si se le comparaba con Potter; algo bastante indigno para un Malfoy.

Y ahora resultaba que Potter estaba ausente, brillantemente ausente, como si esta reunión no le interesara en lo absoluto. Tal vez Potter había sido enviado a algún otro sitio por el señor tenebroso. Esperaba que la pasara peor de lo que sabía que iba a estar él en esa reunión.

El último mortífago que tenía permiso de tomar asiento se sentó y los ojos tormentosos de El señor tenebroso recorrieron la mesa por un momento antes de hablar, cuando lo hizo, el temblor que se generalizó se hizo perfectamente visible.

- Mis Queridos Mortífagos, Lord Voldemort está decepcionado….

* * *

Sus pasos eran torpes mientras caminaba por la mansión. Dolía. Aún después de que las maldiciones y los golpes habían dejado de estar dirigidos a él, su cerebro aún no registraba que había terminado. Draco se estremeció al recordar, dejándose llevar por Elena hacia su habitación.

- Vamos Draco, no falta mucho…

- Tenemos que convocar a los que él dijo. Hay que hacerlo rápido- respondió él testarudo mientras se apoyaba en una pared. Sus piernas protestaban por el peso de su cuerpo temblando sin control.

- Hay suficiente tiempo para hacerlo luego, ahora mismo tú necesitas descansar…

Y sin darle derecho a replicarle nada, Elena lo tomó de un brazo sirviéndole de apoyo mientras iban de nuevo en movimiento por el pasillo. Los retratos de sus antepasados los miraban con muecas de desprecio y disconformidad, reprochando por lo poco elegantes y la poca clase que demostraban al pasar de esa manera. Definitivamente algo poco digno de dos indiscutibles magos de sangre pura. Draco rodó los ojos internamente al pensar en los días de su niñez, cuando los retratos actuaban como vigilantes para que el pequeño heredero no incumpliera con las reglas y modales impuestos por sus padres.

Ya no se escuchaban los gritos de los mortífagos torturados, estaban ya muy lejos como para que se escuchara algo, pero aún tenía la sensación de oír un grito ahogado que le estaba desgarrando los nervios. El sonido era desesperado, tormentoso en todo sentido, llego de angustia y agonía. No lo supo reconocer pero le era levemente familiar, tal vez si no estuviera tan agitado por las malditas maldiciones pudiera saber qué era lo que pasaba.

Entonces Elena jadeó con fuerza y lo miró con ojos temerosos. Cuando habló Draco pudo jurar que por alguna extraña razón el estomago se le hizo un nudo.

- Harry…

* * *

Sentía como era sacudido bruscamente con un agarre fuerte en los hombros, había más de un par de manos sobre él moviéndose frenéticamente de un lado a otro. Gimió de dolor cuando la presión se hizo particularmente fuerte en su hombro herido. Quiso gritar por que lo dejaran en paz, quería dormir, descansar por un largo rato libre del dolor de su hombro, de su cicatriz, de su cuerpo entero.

- Demonios, Potter, ¡Despierta si no quieres que te maldiga!

Conocía ese tono de algún sitio, estaba seguro de que lo había oído antes, pero ¿Dónde? No le era posible saber. Solo tenía claro que su cabeza iba a reventar en cualquier momento, cada nervio conectado a su cerebro le estaba notificando su existencia en ese momento, todos a la vez y eso estaba volviéndolo loco lenta y constantemente.

- ¡Potter, despierta!

- ¡Draco! ¡No va a reaccionar así!- reclamó otra voz cuando las sacudidas comenzaron de nuevo en su persona-, hay que buscar a alguien más… Tal vez Severus…

- Me sorprendería si no está siendo torturado también…. No voy a volver abajo a averiguarlo…

- Kreacher…-gimió Harry en un tono que casi no era audible. El elfo apareció en ese instante, sobresaltando a los dos que discutían.

- El amo ha llamado

- Trae la poción de Trosky…-Harry elevó una mano hacia su cara cuando el brillo de la habitación le hirió los ojos semiabiertos- y… cierra las cortinas…

Para el alivio de Harry, el elfo decidió que la prioridad eran las cortinas y casi en un minuto después la habitación completa estaba iluminada vagamente por unas pocas velas. Se escuchó un leve "plop" y el elfo desapareció.

Harry abrió los ojos lentamente, agradecido de que el exceso de luz hubiera disminuido considerablemente. Aún tenía los lentes en su lugar, así que su visión fue perfectamente clara aunque sus ojos también dolían con cada pequeño movimiento.

- Potter…

- Quítate, Malfoy…- dijo Harry alzando su brazo bueno y murmurando un hechizo convocador. La botellita de Dictamo del baño salió volando hacia él, pasando justo por donde había estado la cabeza del rubio antes. La tomó al vuelo, haciendo gala de su destreza de buscador, y la destapó con otro movimiento rápido de su mano.

- Permíteme, yo lo hago…- dijo Elena cuando intentó incorporarse. Se acercó tomando la botellita y apresuradamente usando su contenido para cerrar la herida.

- Gracias- murmuró mientras la dejaba hacer. Su mirada se encontró con la de Malfoy, sorpresivamente el rubio no lo veía con superioridad o con ira, como era siempre. Sin embargo tenía una mirada que no lograba descifrar del todo, el gris de sus ojos estaba turbio, como si detrás de ellos se debatiera una lucha interna entre razones demasiado complicadas.

El intercambio de miradas se interrumpió cuando Kreacher volvió a aparecer con el frasco que contenía la poción para el dolor que Harry guardaba en su habitación de la mansión Riddle.

* * *

Con un gruñido de frustración se levantó, apartando la cara de la maleza donde había ido a parar luego de que Hades lo tirara al suelo. No había tenido oportunidad de entrenarlo como se debía, según le había dicho Elena, por lo que ahora que ya se había recuperado no tenía más opción que el de comenzar desde cero y con todas las trabas que eso suponía con un animal que había crecido medio metro más en solo una semana. Aunque hasta Snape había quedado sorprendido de que se llevara tan bien con el animal, era un corcel por demás inteligente y bello, pero le daba problemas con eso de que no se dejaba montar por él. _Hades_ (así lo había llamado Harry), se dejaba alimentar, cepillar y cuidar por Harry, pero no le dejaba montarlo. Clara muestra de eso era que ahora tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y se había estropeado fuertemente la nariz al chocar contra el piso con la brusca sacudida que dio el animal cuando tocó una parte al parecer sensible detrás del nacimiento de su ala.

Caminó ignorando el corcel que lo siguió con una mirada atenta y fue a sentarse bajo la sombra de un árbol cercano, haciendo aparecer un libro de la nada, dispuesto a leer el tomo que había descubierto recién ese día en la mañana, cuando se había paseado con escrutinio por las estanterías casi infinitas de la biblioteca de la mansión Malfoy. No había vuelto a poner un pié en la mansión Riddle, por más que no quisiera admitirlo le dolía en cierta parte lo que Tom le había hecho, pero si Voldemort era el Lord tenebroso regente entonces él era el próximo Lord y también tenía su orgullo, nada que Tom pudiera pasar por alto con facilidad. Esos dos últimos días se cruzaron más de la cuenta en los pasillos ó intercambiaron miradas llenas de odio cuando los ojos verdes y los rojos se encontraban, pero además de eso ni una sola palabra habían intercambiado. Si Harry hubiera estado del todo seguro de conocer al Lord, entonces diría que hasta podría estar dolido con él por su atrevimiento.

Llevaba como unos diez minutos allí cuando sintió a Hades acercarse con paso lento, un trotar leve apenas audible. Levantó la vista hacia el animal, viendo como se echaba a su lado en la sombra del árbol. Harry acarició el pelaje algo distraído, sintiendo los poderosos pulmones trabajar bajo la piel mientras él seguía empeñado en leer ese libro en especial que hablaba sobre la magia elemental y parecía un tomo antiguo que jamás había sido tocado ó que por lo menos no había sido ojeado en años.

El ruido de una aparición lo alertó, haciendo fortalecer sus escudos de protección. No pudo más que fruncir el ceño cuando su mirada se encontró con unos fríos orbes color plata mirandole con escrutinio.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy?

- Hay reunión y se requiere tu presencia-dijo con un tono brusco y molesto, como si la sola idea le causara repulsión-. No puedo comenzar si tú no estás presente…

- Jamás creí que un Malfoy admitiría necesitarme alguna vez en voz alta- se burló el moreno, aunque estaba molesto porque sabía de quién había sido la idea de que él estuviera presente, y sabiéndolo molesto, eso no sería más que para molestarlo más de lo que ya estaba.

- Cierra la boca, Potter, no tengo tiempo para irme por allí soportando tu presencia más de lo debido

- ¿Aún molesto por aquellos cruciatus, Malfoy?- preguntó, recibiendo un hosco gruñido en respuesta-. Oh no, no, Dragón, ¿no te enseñó nunca tu padre que un Malfoy no pierde la compostura?

- Levántate de una vez y acabemos con esto, Potter- Harry vio como alzaba la barbilla altaneramente y ponía una expresión impasible

- Que impaciente Dragón

- Te dije que no me llamaras así- le gruñó Malfoy a lo que Harry no pudo más que imitar su tan despreciable mueca de suficiencia y burla, riéndose internamente por haber encontrado al fin algo que molestara sobremanera al rubio.

- Pero si así suena mejor, Dragón… ¿no a eso a lo que se refería tu madre cuando te puso ese nombre?

- Potter no tengo tiempo para discutir contigo, todavía tengo que ir a Diagon Alley

- Bien, también tenía que pasar por Diagon Alley así que iré contigo

- No estaba invitándote

- No he dicho que lo hicieras

Con un poco de pereza, Harry se puso de pié y le tomó el hombro a Malfoy. Tan pronto como su acompañante estuvo seguro que no iba a poner más resistencias se desapareció en donde iba a ser la reunión.

Tan pronto como llegaron, Malfoy se soltó de su agarre para ir a donde le correspondía mientras Harry se dirigía con mirada helada a su asiento junto a Tom. Ni siquiera se molestó por mirarle a la cara para expresar su enojo con otra mirada gélida. Últimamente estaba usando mucho ese tipo de expresiones que tanto había odiado en el pasado.

La reunión fue un poco monótona, llena de ideas estúpidas de los mortífagos que buscaban el nuevo cuartel de la orden con una desesperación propia de una persona que está al borde de la locura. Como en otras ocasiones solo se limitó a escuchar y a divagar en pensamientos, no estando totalmente presente a donde estaba su cuerpo. Tenía un leve presentimiento de que, a su lado, Tom se encontraba en la misma situación. No por nada él era un buen observador que había convivido casi un mes completo con el Lord tenebroso.

* * *

Draco se pateó internamente cuando vio la sonrisa de Potter ante su desconcierto evidente. Potter pensaba saquear la librería de literatura muggle o por lo menos quería llevarse un ejemplar de cada libro que encontraba. Claro que el dueño no podía mostrarse más que satisfecho al ver como el moreno llenaba el mostrador de cada vez más libros, pero a Draco le parecía un ultraje completo.

¿Ciencia, Biología, Matemáticas, Química? Todas esas cosas eran inservibles en el mundo mágico porque había una solución universal a casi todos los problemas que existieran: la magia. Y ese era el punto, ¡Deberían de estar en el mundo mágico! Incluso Draco tenía que admitir que ahora Potter era demasiado importante como para rebajarse a comprar en una tiendo muggle, no importaba si esa tienda fuera la mejor y la más cara en toda la calle o la ciudad. Sin embargo allí estaba su Némesis agrandando la cuenta en una librería muggle con una gran sonrisa en la cara de bobalicón que no le quitaría ni el mismísimo señor tenebroso, sintiéndose en su salsa alrededor de todos esos muggles que no le quitaban la vista de encima y él en una esquina viendo todo lo que el moreno demandaba al anciano que corría de un lado a otro por las estanterías para encontrar el ejemplar más completo que pudiera encontrar.

¿Para que quería Potter libros como esos si lo que enseñarían en Hogwarts a partir de ahora no era ni remotamente cercano a eso? La única ciencia respetable del mundo mágico eran las pociones, un verdadero arte en su esplendor y, aun así, Draco sabía que Potter era un desastre en eso también.

- Creí que cuando te auto invitabas por lo menos tendrías la decencia de ir primero al Londres que yo conozco- gruño Draco cuando el moreno se acercó 10 minutos después con un par de bolsas muggles en las manos.

- Nunca dije que iría primero a ese lugar, además tu tienes que acompañarme lo quieras o no mientras Severus llega- se burló Harry tomándole el lado bueno a que el rubio hubiera sido obligado a acompañarle.

- Solo hoy se le ocurre ser impuntual- se quejó el rubio. Si no fuera porque su padrino rara vez bromeaba, pensaría que estaba haciendo esto para burlarse de él.

Draco fue el primero en salir de la librería, poniendo cuidado de no tocar o acercarse demasiado a cualquier muggle que estuviera en su campo de visión. Nadie notó que luego de algunas calles las bolsas se habían encogido y habían desaparecido misteriosamente en los bolsillos del moreno. Realmente como lo exasperaban los muggles. Soltó un bufido de desesperación cuando Potter se detuvo en una vitrina lujosa que exponía ropa muggle ¡Ropa muggle!

- Entremos aquí- dijo pasándose la mano por el cabello, desordenándolo más aún. Draco puso una sonrisa de suficiencia al ver la vitrina, al menos era una tienda de ropa fina. Nada comparado, ni de lejos, con la ropa a la medida que hacían los mejores diseñadores mágicos para él, pero por lo menos Potter tenía un gusto fino, algo bastante difícil de creer con las ropas tan desarregladas y horribles que usaba.

Entraron mirando todo con detenimiento. Draco tenía que admitir que Potter en muy poco tiempo se estaba convirtiendo en un muy creíble Slytherin, puesto que su actitud al entrar había sido digna de un Malfoy en entrenamiento, mirando todo con detenimiento, con mirada de superioridad y actitud impasible de niño rico que tenía que ser atendido al instante o sino perderían un cliente importante. Si Potter estaba entrenándose a si mismo para entrar a Slytherin el 1 de septiembre, entonces estaba haciendo un trabajo aceptable; aunque eso fuera algo que él no reconocería en voz alta.

La dependienta casi brincó a besar a Potter cuando este le dijo que quería por lo menos un guardarropa completo, así que Draco se sentó enfurruñado de nuevo en una de las sillas mientras veía como la mujer iba de un lado a otro con ropa de todo tipo de telas, todos atuendos elegantes que Draco hubiera elegido para él si se viera obligado a comprar ropa muggle, cosa que nunca pasaría.

Luego de media hora sentado en aquella misma silla, Draco no cabía en si del enojo. Potter y su padrino tenían que haberse puesto de acuerdo para eso. ¿Cómo era posible que su padrino no tuviera un poco de compasión y se apiadara de él con aquella tortura? Potter estaba disfrutando con llevarle como mascota de paseo por cada tienda muggle que se le antojaba entrar, solo para hacerle estar sentado por largo tiempo mientras él jugaba al niño rico gastando la mesada. Potter había lucido como pordiosero toda su vida ¿Qué caso tenía verse bien ahora? Aunque, pensándolo bien, si lo iban a ver con Potter de ahora en adelante mucho más seguido, entonces por lo menos que luciera presentable.

- ¿Aburrido, Malfoy?- escuchó que preguntaba el moreno mientras deba un montón de papeles a la dependienta para pagar la cuenta.

- Para nada, Potter, disfruto enormemente del tiempo perdido sin hacer algo productivo- contestó con sarcasmo.

- Pensé que estarías más que acostumbrado siendo novio de Parkinson

- Pansy no es mi novia, Potter. Aunque generalmente ella me da tiempo de prepararme mentalmente para esto

- Todo un merito que aún vivas!-se burló Potter- con lo que se habla de ella y las compras no debe de ser demasiado divertido

- Pansy jamás compra algo que no esté hecho para ella

- Una tradición sangre pura, supongo- aventuró Potter. Draco no pudo evitar una pequeña mueca de suficiencia. Era cierto que no todos los Sletherins lo hacían, pero su circulo de amigos era así, no se pondrían nada que no fuese hecho expresamente para ellos y muy rara vez repetían alguna prenda- Tomaré eso como un si- bufó Potter mientras lo dirigía por una calle mucho más vacía y luego por un callejón medio oscuro para poder desaparecer.

Cuando aparecieron justo en la entrada de El Caldero Chorreante, Draco se preguntó en que momento Potter se había puesto su túnica negra propia de mortífagos y cuando él mismo había hecho lo mismo. Ambas túnicas eran elegantes y de un negro riguroso que rivalizaba con la ropa que casi a diario usaba su padrino, aunque solo la de Potter tenía la espalda bordada con la marca tenebrosa, también en un hilo negro que resplandecía ante el menor indicio de luz extra. Potter, a su lado, tenía la cara escondida entre las sombras de la capucha de la túnica, que también mostraba el bordado parecido al de la espalda, solo que solo mostraban serpientes de cada lado. Ante eso tuvo que alzar una ceja interrogante, comenzaba a creer que Potter se estaba tomando eso de Slytherin demasiado en serio.

Draco fue el primero en entrar, mostrándose impasible y levemente asqueado de toda la gentuza que abarrotaba el local a esa hora de la tarde. Apenas la puerta se cerró tras Potter todo quedó en un silencio sepulcral. Cada mirada estaba posada en Draco y en el encapuchado que venía tras él. Sobre todo en el encapuchado que venía tras él. Los murmullos recorrieron la sala un segundo después y algunas varitas se alzaron por todas direcciones apuntándoles. Estaba más que seguro que todos esos ineptos que se atrevían a apuntarle se arrepentirían luego de haberlo hecho. De nada servía la valentía si no estabas seguro de que podrías ganar.

Una risita se escuchó desde el fondo, seguida enseguida por el estremecimiento de muchos al reconocerla. Casi al instante todos le abrieron camino a la altiva y elegante mujer que era su tía. Nadie se atrevería a tocarla, al igual que nadie se atrevería a tocarlo a él. Draco hizo una inclinación a su tía Bellatrix mientras ella seguía con la mirada fija en Potter, unos pasos por detrás. Ella lo miró interrogante, con una mirada casual que Draco supo interpretar.

- Lestrange- sonó la voz de Potter, un poco más grave de lo que Draco estaba acostumbrado. Pudo controlarse a tiempo para evitar dar un respingo, sin embargo entendió las intenciones de Potter. Si no fuera porque la mujer frente a él era su tía, Draco estaba seguro de que podría haberse regodeado de la imagen que Potter quería mostrar a todo el caldero chorreante.

- Mi señor- dijo su tía haciendo una reverencia con la mandíbula tensa, pero sin perder la gracia que una sangre pura debe tener hasta en el peor de los casos. Cuando todos notaron las palabras de una de las mejores mortífagos que pertenecía a las filas del señor oscuro, hubo muchos que soltaron un jadeo de horror y muchos otros que dieron varios pasos atrás, buscando un lugar en el que pudieran refugiarse.

- Madame Lestrange, Señor Malfoy…- dijo tentativamente el dueño del local, acercándose con paso lento y temeroso. Draco y su tía se voltearon altivamente a ver al cantinero mientras Potter se mantenía en silencio- ¿Puedo…? Yo… ¿Puedo ofreceros algo… de su agrado?

- No - declaró su tía Bella con brusquedad. El cantinero dio varios pasos atrás notoriamente intimidado.

Potter hizo amago de moverse, poniendo a Draco en alerta y comenzando a moverse él también por delante de Potter, con la varita preparada debajo de su túnica. No era que le apeteciera ser la niñera de Potter, pero si pasaba algo antes de que llegara su padrino, tendría que responder luego ante el señor oscuro por el chico dorado y, sinceramente, no le apetecía ser cruciado hasta el cansancio de nuevo. Se estremeció internamente nada más con recordar la última sesión de tortura que el señor oscuro había impartido a los mortífagos. Tal vez por eso su tía también se mostraba tan solícita al acompañarlos a ambos a donde sea que fueran. Draco apenas y se creía que ahora hasta los mortífagos del círculo interno estaban obligados a tratar bien a Potter.

Caminaron por el sucio local como si nada en él importara más que ellos. Draco y su tía Bella encabezaban la comitiva, dejando a Potter por detrás, asombrando a muchos debido a que la mayoría en ese salón debían de pensar que aquel encapuchado era nada más y nada menos que el señor oscuro. Una idea bastante estúpida ya que el señor oscuro era por lo menos, algunos centímetros más alto que Potter, incluso él era un poco más alto que Potter ahora, aunque no por mucho, pero teniendo en cuenta que para la gran mayoría del mundo mágico era un misterio como lucía el señor oscuro era entendible entonces que todos pensaran en él cuando su tía lo había reverenciado con tal título. Tampoco era de dominio público que el señor oscuro tenía ahora un sucesor y esperaba que eso se diera a conocer pronto porque sencillamente le parecía ridículo tener que andar con Potter cubierto bajo una capa.

Un mago de apariencia corpulenta se movió por detrás de ellos, caminando de forma rápida y halando la túnica de Potter por detrás para detenerlo. Draco lo notó y se volteó con rapidez al igual que su tía. Sabía perfectamente que ella pensaba también en evitarse unas muy dolorosas horas de tortura con el señor oscuro. Alzaron su varita al mismo tiempo, dispuestos a atacar como tantas veces lo habían hecho en las sesiones de entrenamiento que hacía su padre cuando el señor oscuro aún no había llevado a Potter a la mansión. Su tía y él eran una maquinaria de lucha excelentemente sincronizada, por mucho que eso no le agradara a Draco. Pero antes siquiera de que se le ocurriera algún hechizo de su agrado, el hombre ya estaba volando por las aires para ir a estrellarse contra una de las paredes del lugar, bastante lejos de ellos con un fuerte golpe seco.

- Avada K…- comenzó su tía a su lado pero la voz de Potter la detuvo.

- Detente, Lestrange, no es necesario

- Es lo que se merece por tocar al sucesor del Señor Tenebroso- se quejó su tía aún con la varita en alto

- He dicho no, Lestrange, espero que tu capacidad mental sea suficiente para entenderme- sentenció Potter y pasó junto a ambos hacia la puerta que comunicaba hacia el callejón. Draco bajó su varita y lo siguió mientras veía como su tía aún no se recomponía del estado de humillación al que la había sometido Potter.

* * *

El anillo familiar de los Potter fue puesto ante sus ojos junto a la caja adornada que, él sabía, contenía el anillo familiar de los Black. No podía creer que aquello realmente estuviera pasando. Aquel duende realmente no podría estarle proponiendo algo como aquello. El que él fuera el único heredero de la fortuna de los Black realmente lo hacía el actual miembro de dicha familia, muy por encima de las verdaderas personas que aún llevaban dicha sangre y habían perdido ya su apellido. A pesar de ser pariente lejano de los Black, Harry nunca se sintió miembro de esa familia. Era cierto que quería a Sirius como un padre, pero nunca lo pensó de esa manera, no hasta ahora por lo menos.

Tomó el anillo de su familia, aquel que debió pasar por manos de muchos de sus familiares ahora fallecidos a los cuales nunca llegó a conocer. Estaba forjado en oro resplandeciente, mostrando con orgullo dos leones a cada lado de la piedra que brillaba en rojo Griffindor, resaltando la creencia popular entre los sangre pura de que los Potter en realidad eran descendientes del mismo Godric Griffindor. Una "P" elaborada se podía divisar en la gema, grabada elegantemente con finos trazos que parecían naturales de la joya.

Sentía la mirada de Malfoy y Snape en su nuca, aunque realmente no importaba demasiado en ese momento. Debía afrontar que el era el único Potter con vida ahora y, con todo el problema de la pureza de sangre que le estaban ayudando a crear, era mejor mantenerse en la cima misma de los sangre pura, aunque él no fuera uno, pero eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo, él estaba orgulloso de quienes habían sido sus padres.

Tomó su decisión apenas un segundo después de ese pensamiento. Debía formarse un futuro, aún si lo de Voldemort no salía del todo bien y terminaba enfrenándose a la muerte antes de lo pensado, no iba a dejar que el apellido de su padre y el de su padrino decayera en el modo en el que lo estaba haciendo. Tomaría el mando de las cuentas de los Potter y la de los Black, así tuviera que cambiar su apellido Evans por el Black. Ahora podría ser un Black legalmente, aunque la idea no le emocionaba demasiado. No iba a permitir que Bellatrix se siguiera jactando con el dinero de su padrino solo por el hecho de que él no lo hubiera reclamado antes como herencia.

- ¿Señor?

- Los tomaré ambos- dijo simplemente tomando ambos anillos y guardándolos en su túnica mientras se ponía de pié- Quiero información sobre todas las posesiones de los Potter y los Black que ahora están a mi nombre, si no es mucho pedir…

- Por supuesto señor- respondió el duende con tono servicial. Harry pensó por un momento que probablemente se debía a el gran escándalo que eso daría y cómo ellos tendrían el exclusivo poder sobre la situación al tratarse de la herencia y el manejo de el oro- Confiamos con poder concertar una junta con el Ministerio de magia para dejar todo en orden.

Harry hizo una inclinación leve al duende mientras con movimientos suaves y elegantes se disponía a firmar un par de documentos que daban autorización al duende para comenzar con todos los papeleos con el ministerio y así hacer completamente legal que ahora él sería el representante de las dos familias y sus negocios dentro y fuera de Inglaterra. Increíblemente, por primera vez en muchos años- según lo que Harry había podido averiguar de algunos libros de sangrepuras en Malfoy Manor- se dejaría el mando de dos linajes importantes de sangrepuras a un solo heredero.

- Bella no estará nada contenta- opinó Snape con una mueca de entre molestia y diversión al recordar a la más explosiva de las últimas tres hermanas Black.

- Me tiene sin cuidado lo que Lestrange pueda pensar- dijo frunciendo el ceño ante la mención del nombre. Si sabía, por boca de Malfoy, que las tres hermanas Black poseían una cuenta bancaria de soltera con el apellido Black y que Bellatrix había celado enormemente la fortuna de su familia para que no cayera en manos de cualquiera, pero eso le venía sin cuidado, ella había asesinado al último Black con derecho a esas cuentas y Harry no pensaba dejarle reclamar algo del dinero de su padrino- Además, lo quiera o no, los Potter también pertenecen a su árbol familiar. Ella ya no puede pasar por encima de la decisión de Sirius.

- ¿El beneficio propio, Potter? Muy sangrepura lo tuyo- se burló Malfoy

- Cierto- concordó Harry con una mueca de inconformidad que arrancó una sonrisa disimulada de Malfoy.

* * *

El escándalo de Bellatrix Lestrange y Narcisa Malfoy pusieron fue un espectáculo que sin duda Harry disfrutó. No sabía desde cuando había comenzado a disfrutar del enojo de los demás, pero sin duda era algo que ahora disfrutaba sin recatos. La cara roja de Bellatrix fue el acto principal, acompañado incluso de los gritos que le dirigía, injuriando el día en el que Dorea Black decidió casarse con un Potter, rumiando que era injusto y una completa irresponsabilidad de parte de Sirius y de todo el que se pusiera de su parte por dejar que el apellido Black cayera en manos de un Potter mestizo que se había pasado la mitad de la vida fraternizando con sangresucias y traidores de sangre.

Narcisa, por su parte, se limitó a dejar que su hermana despotricara todo lo que quisiera sobre el árbol familiar de los Potter; sin embargo le pidió a Harry de una manera casi diplomática que le facilitara la información de todos los trámites que se estaban haciendo para cambiar su nombre y hacerlo heredero oficial de la familia Black, a lo que Harry asintió y solo le dijo unas cuantas cosas que no consideraba importantes o relevantes para la ocasión. Tampoco es que quisiera tener a Narcisa Black sobre él por tiempo indefinido.

Para la hora en que Harry terminó de explicarle todo a Narcisa, quien le escuchaba atentamente, Bellatrix había formado tal escándalo que hasta Tom había asistido a ver que era todo aquel alboroto.

¿Qué es todo este alboroto?

Harry casi deja salir la risa que hacía una hora que aguantaba con todas las fuerzas de su voluntad. Si hubiera sabido que podría molestar a Bellatrix de esa manera hace años, definitivamente no habría tardado tanto en proceder. Además, tampoco era como que la idea era completamente suya, Draco y Severus también tenían mucho que ver.

Con la entrada de Tom las quejas cesaron de inmediato, todos en la sala se hincaron a excepción de Harry, que se quedó integro en su posición sin prestar la mayor atención a que Voldemort había entrado en el salón de los Malfoy.

- Mira pero que manera de calmar el ambiente…- bufó Harry- y yo que me estaba divirtiendo alterando mortífagos…

- Alterando mortífagos?

- Que te lo expliquen ellos, yo tengo cosas que hacer

Sin decir más Harry salió de la habitación, notando como la mirada de furia de Bellatrix se elevaba desde el suelo y le seguía hasta perderse en los pasillos rumbo a la biblioteca de nuevo.

* * *

_He aquí otro capítulo, me ha costado un mundo poder terminarlo con mi musa en huelga... además de que ha quedado largo y he tenido que dividirlo en dos partes. Por cierto... acepto sugerencias sobre lo largo del capitulo ¿Son muy largos?_

_La segunda parte la subo dentro de poco... cuando encuentre a mi musa para poder terminar la bendita escena. En el próximo ya irán pasando los días con más rápidez para dar paso a Hogwart y el inevitable re-encuentro de el trio dorado... y algunas sorpresitas más sobre el ED._

_Gracias una vez más por los reviws... me hacen tan feliz *O*_

_Ya saben, acepto cualquier sugerencia productiva! Siento la espera del Cap..._

_Beshitos *-*_

_Yirsy_


	4. Días de busqueda part II

El mundo mágico inglés estaba en crisis. En solo una semana habían atacado dos veces Diagon Alley y muchos otros sitios importantes como Hosmeade. Cada familia estaba enterada o intuía que El que no debe ser nombrado estaba detrás de todo eso, casi nadie se atrevía a dudarlo con todos los ataques muggles que habían por Londres y sus alrededores en los últimos meses, se podía sentir el miedo y la desesperación en cualquier sitio por donde pasaras, fueras mago o muggle, el pánico que rondaba el ambiente antes de un ataque de mortífagos siempre era de alguna manera asfixiante, casi palpable.

Uno de los sitios con mayores problemas y discordias no expresadas era el Ministerio de Magia. El lugar lucía impecable, como siempre debía de estar, aunque se podían notar las incomodidades de las personas cuando un indiscutible mortífago se acercaba hacia el Hall. Todos se apartaban como si con solo mirarlos les fueras a quitar la vida ó peor aún, fueras a irte en cólera contra su familia entera. Por lo menos eso era lo que Draco sentía en las miradas que se posaban en ellos mientras caminaba junto a su padre y su padrino por el vestíbulo atiborrado de magos del ministerio. Había cosas que su padre tenía que arreglar con el ministro, Severus tendría que ir a terminar de presentar los planes y todo el papeleo que se necesitaba ahora que lo habían nombrado como nuevo director de Hogwarts y él…. Él tenía que cumplir el endemoniado favor que Potter le había pedido. Maldita la hora en la que le había dicho a Potter que se pasaría por el Ministerio ese día.

- ¿Cuánto crees que tarde?- preguntó su padrino a su padre, Draco se limitó a no intervenir, se sentía demasiado nervioso como para también preocuparse por lo que tendría que hacer su padre allí.

- No demasiado-contestó apenas su padre con un gesto tenso

- Si fallas esta vez no tendrá compasión, lo sabes-advirtió su padrino. Vio como su padre asentía con rígidos movimientos. Draco esperaba que esta vez todo saliera como lo había planeado el señor oscuro, sino habría severas consecuencias para su padre.

- Vamos Draco

Caminó junto a su padre por los pasillos que los llevarían a los ascensores y luego a los pasillos que llevaban a las oficinas principales del ministro de magia. Agradecía enormemente que el actual ministro fuera uno controlado por ellos, de no haber sido así el estar rodeado de aurores y eso de nuevo le habría devuelto a la época de sufrimiento a la que se había sometido el anterior verano cuando su padre había sido apresado. Ahora que estaba libre, tenía que continuar con las apariencias, como todo buen Malfoy.

Se quedó atrás, como le habían enseñado, cuando su padre se adelantó a reunirse con el ministro. Fue entonces cuando vio su objetivo, un pequeño relicario de oro que colgaba del cuello de la desagradable y muy ruidosa persona que era Dolores Umbrige. Parecía no haber desertado de sus horribles conjuntos rosas y su risa le dio a Draco un leve acceso de asco. Como despreciaba a esa mujer…

* * *

Harry estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de Gilmauld Place, viendo como a sus pies se retorcía la figura mugrienta de Mundungus, sus gritos le estaban dando un leve dolor de cabeza.

- Para, para… deténgase… se lo ruego… por favor…-se escuchaba apenas entre gimoteos incoherentes. El sonido de la carne siendo golpeada una y otra vez, los gritos de agonía, la sensación de que, aunque estaba dándole buenos resultados, aquello estaba muy mal- yo… lo siento…

Le vio con asco, con la mayoría de las emociones que se había limitado a oprimir cuando estaba con la orden. No confiaba en ese hombre, no después de que le dejara a la deriva como si fuera cualquier objeto mas de los que vendía de manera ilegal.

Hace una hora que Harry había enviado a Draco al ministerio- aún se sorprendía al pensar en ello, debía decir- lo cierto es que le había pedido el favor y el rubio no se había negado… no mucho en realidad.

Elena lo había llevado allí a base de engaños y propuestas falsas, no le había dicho exactamente qué propuesta pero lo cierto era que la cara de terror que había puesto Mundungus no tenía precio. Le habían llevado como acción desesperada, algo bastante inusual en la manera de actuar de los mortífagos; aunque si a eso le agregaba la manera frenética y nada planeada de actuar que mantenía Harry normalmente, era todo un logro que lo hubieran mantenido quieto mientras Elena y Michael se encargaban de ir a por el hombre que tenía interés en ver. A Harry le impresionaba la forma en la que aquel grupo lo ayudaba, era como si quisieran estar a su disposición en todo momento.

Esa mañana había salido un reportaje en El Profeta donde exponían el nombramiento de Severus Snape como nuevo director de Hogwarts y una larga entrevista donde Snape había dado un breve entretenimiento a la comunidad mágica con su revuelo sobre nuevos profesores, retomar antiguas tradiciones y ajustar el plan de estudio de todos los niveles a uno más adecuado para el momento en el que estaban. Los comentarios de los altos rangos dentro del concejo dedicado a la educación en magos menores habían sido desde "encantados" hasta "altamente satisfechos". Harry no le había prestado la menor importancia al hecho de que publicaran tal artículo hasta que, dándole apenas una mirada superficial a la portada, había notado la foto de Umbrige en una pequeña parte, la bruja salía con su sonrisa hipócrita resplandeciente y adornada sobre la horrible túnica estaba un relicario de oro.

Decir que Harry había quedado petrificado en medio de una discusión con Draco Malfoy era decir poco, había quedado horrorizado, con la idea de tener que entrar al ministerio a verificar si el relicario era el correcto y no era producto de su imaginación le daba escalofríos. Además tenía que actuar rápido antes que Tom se tropezara con cualquiera que leyera El Profeta a esa hora de la mañana, aunque dudaba que Voldemort leyera el diario mágico, no podía arriesgarse a que en realidad si se enterara. También estaba el asunto de que Ron y Hermione sabían del guardapelo, casi podía ver la mirada concentrada de la chica viendo la fotografía, reconociendo la prenda y poniendo a trabajar su cerebro para obtenerlo. No, no podía dejar que llegara cualquiera antes de que él tuviera la oportunidad de reconocer si era o no el verdadero.

Se había paseado por la habitación como poseído por algo mucho más cruel que la muerte, con la mirada perdida sin percatarse o hacer el más leve esfuerzo por responder las preguntas de Malfoy o Michael. Cuando lanzó con rabia la replica que guardaba del guardapelo contra la pared, fue el momento en el que Malfoy decidió que era suficiente de no obtener respuesta y había enfrentado al moreno, obligándolo a sentarse y explicar las cosas. Harry no le había respondido, desviando el tema a uno que le interesara más por el momento: recuperar aquel guardapelo aunque fuera falso.

"_Necesito ese relicario, Malfoy_ -había casi mascullado- _es importante que recupere ese relicario."_

Después de muchas evasivas por su parte, el rubio había aceptado. Amenazándole con maldecirlo hasta la inconsciencia si llegaba a arriesgar su cuello por una simple imitación. Luego de que Malfoy se fuera, Michael había llamado a Kreacher para que trajera el desayuno y limpiara el pequeño desastre que Harry había causado con su pequeño arranque de nervios. Poco después habían escuchado pasmados como el elfo chillaba sosteniendo el relicario que su amo recientemente había lanzado contra la pared con rabia. Cuando se le había preguntado qué era lo que pasaba, el elfo había hipado una y otra vez el nombre de su amo Regulus y bajo la insistencia de Harry les había explicado que la historia de cómo Regulus Black había dejado el relicario a encargo del elfo y como este había fallado en su encargo. Harry lo escuchaba absorto hasta que el elfo había maldecido a Mundungus Fletcher diciendo que él era el culpable de que las reliquias de sus amos se hubieran ido junto con "el ingrato que le rompió el corazón a su ama", entonces se dio cuenta de que si el relicario había verdaderamente salido de la casa de Sirius en manos de Mundungus entonces podría bien estar en lo cierto al sospechar que el relicario de la foto del diario era el verdadero. Aunque eso no explicaba aún como dicho objeto había llegado a manos de Umbrige.

Se preocuparía de eso en otro momento, ahora tenía a Mundungus allí frente a él retorciéndose de dolor bajo la varita de Elena diciendo que lo sentía y mirando en su dirección con terror, como si realmente no pudiera creer que Harry estuviera allí y no hiciera nada para ayudarlo.

- Te lo preguntaré una vez más, Mundungus- habló Harry con calma- ¿Dónde es el nuevo cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix?- Mundungus no respondió, encogiéndose en el suelo todo lo que le permitía su anatomía, mirando con desespero hasta la chimenea y luego a la puerta- No vendrá nadie, nadie se preocuparía por buscarte por aquí, después de todo ya vaciaste esta casa de todo objeto de valor ¿no es así?- El hombre se estremeció en el suelo un vez más-. Tal vez no lo hemos incentivado lo suficiente….

- No!-gritó el hombre al instante- te lo diré…. Por favor… te lo diré…

- Bien, veo que decidiste cooperar-se burló Michael

- ¿Dónde está?-insistió Harry al hombre

- Yo… solo se…-parecía nervioso, altamente nervioso, aunque incapaz de decir una palabra. Harry lo comprendió entonces: Encantamiento Fidelio; no podría hablar porque no era el guardián.

- Bien, entiendo, no puedes hablar- Intervino Harry pensando en voz alta. Se levantó del asiento y comenzó a caminar de nuevo como gato encerrado por la habitación bajo la mirada temerosa de Michael-. No puedes decir dónde está el nuevo cuartel…. ¿Dónde cree la orden que estoy?

- No lo saben

- Pero suponen que estoy en algún lado-insistió Harry

- Si

- ¿Dónde?

- Encerrado, en algún lugar- Harry entornó los ojos hacia él, de pronto demasiado receloso

- ¿Dónde exactamente es ese lugar? ¿Cómo llegaron a la conclusión de que estaba en ese lugar?

- No lo se- hubo un movimiento rápido y un chillido de dolor- Bien! Bien! El ministerio hizo un rastreo de tu magia hasta Malfoy Manor- Harry se quedó rígido al oírlo. No era posible que aún tuviera el rastro encima.

- ¿Cómo?-dijo acercándose furioso

- Ha habido un despliegue de magia oscura muy llamativo en ese lugar desde hace semanas- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-. Tu firma mágica resalta por todos lados.

Harry se le quedó viendo como en un trance, tratando de ver que era lo que haría con esa información. Bien, tenía que buscar algún método para saber que pasaba por la orden y saber cuáles serían los próximos ataques de Voldemort. Ya tenía a Snape para decirle lo que pasaba en el ministerio y Draco Malfoy, que aunque le molestara la idea, estaba siendo realmente útil en algunos casos. Nashieth cubría la madriguera desde hace días y Shadihj estaba en los alrededores de Gilmauld, tal vez antes de irse podría llevársela ahora que veía que no había actividad aparente alrededor de la casa aparte de algunos mortífagos ocasionales que sabía que Tom enviaba por allí. Pero aún le faltaba el contacto con la orden, puesto que sin eso no podría prevenir las muchas muertes que sabría que vendrían. Sin embargo, Mundungus no era una opción.

_Bien Harry_- se dijo-, _analiza un poco…_

La orden sabía que había estado en Malfoy Manor el último día antes de su cumpleaños 17, pero pensaban que estaba encerrado y que por alguna razón conservaba su varita. Debían entonces estar pensando en un rescate con el grupo de aurores con el que contaban en toda la orden más la ayuda de Remus, Moody, Kingsley y los demás miembros, pero no se imaginaba a nadie entrando en Malfoy Manor con el ministerio en contra. Aún con la ayuda de Dumbledore en los años anteriores, había sido difícil que se movieran sin ser vistos o atrapados y parte de esa suerte era porque tenían a Snape proporcionándoles información constante. Ahora no tenían ni a Dumbledore ni a Snape, aparte de que, aunque no lo sabían, tampoco contaban con mucho que él mismo pudiera hacer. Eso dejaba a la orden fuera de acción inmediata al menos por el tiempo que le costara idear un plan.

- ¿Cómo piensa la orden entrar en Malfoy Manor?

- No lo harán. Esperarán al 1 de septiembre- el hombre lo miró evaluadoramente desde el suelo-. Tienes a toda la orden moviéndose para recuperarte y saber que estás bien, muchacho…

- Lo que quiere la orden es asegurar que tienen al chico que derrotará Voldemort- cortó Harry mordaz- ¿No estás siendo un poco hipócrita, Mundungus? Nunca te ha interesado realmente la orden… estás porque seguramente Dumbledore te obligó o alguien te amenazó

- Nunca me he ofrecido a riesgos como esos

- Nunca has dejado de ser cobarde

- Todavía no soy un traidor- lo acusó. Harry se rió

- Hace mucho que lo eres, acabas de dar información de la orden a Mortífagos- Se giró hacia Michael-. Llévatelo de aquí y sácale cualquier otra cosa que nos sea útil…

Los ojos de Michael adquirieron un brillo extraño y una sonrisa macabra cruzó su rostro. Harry tuvo que apartar la mirada cuando el grito de Mundungus al comprender lo que decía Harry retumbó en la sala.

- Michael- llamó cuando el chico ya salía de la sala arrastrando el cuerpo convulsionante de Mundungus-, que te diga que hizo con todo lo que sacó de esta casa. Quiero devolver la casa de mi padrino a lo que era antes de que la orden sacara todo de aquí –pensó un segundo más-. Mantenlo con vida, aún podemos sacar provecho del asunto.

Sin decir más el chico salió. Harry no se movió de donde estaba, esperaba que Malfoy pudiera llegar pronto, ya no soportaba la angustia de si estaría en lo cierto al pensar que el relicario era el verdadero o si el rubio se había encontrado con algo más que le impidiera llegar a donde ellos estaban. Había dado a Malfoy un translador hacia Gilmauld Place 12 confiando plenamente en que lograría regresar pronto. No era buena idea que apareciera fuera y simplemente entrara como si nada, sobre todo porque seguramente le reconocerían afuera; fueran mortífagos, aurores o miembros de la orden los que tenían vigilada la zona. Esperaba que funcionara a la perfección y que el rubio no tardara más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo.

La casa estaba en total silencio, en parte porque sabía que Michael había levantado un encantamiento de privacidad entorno a la habitación en donde estaba "interrogando" a Mundungus. Al pensar en esto a Harry le dieron nauseas; estaba aprendiendo a comportarse como la persona más fría e indiferente que alguien conociera, todo cortesía de estar rodeado constantemente del circulo interno de mortífagos de Voldemort. Había aprendido a usar las maldiciones imperdonables, aunque hasta ahora solo las usara esporádicamente y esperaba que se mantuviera así por un largo tiempo. No se veía a sí mismo matando una vez más, suficiente tenía con la primera noche de la vida que ahora llevaba, había tenido suficiente por el resto de su vida. Y aún así también comenzaba a aprender ritos oscuros, maldiciones y conjuros que jamás se hubiera imaginado usar alguna vez en su vida. Estaba obligado constantemente a comportarse como él no era, siendo una persona diferente delante de todos los que conocía y los que no. Incluso delante de Malfoy, Michael, Elena, Anthony y Severus que eran los que estaban dispuestos a ayudarle en lo que fuera posible siempre que terminara con la agonía en la que ponía a todos la presencia y mandato de Voldemort. Harry se había encontrado pensando más de una vez en lo contradictorio que era que aún los mortífagos más leales a Voldemort le tenían un miedo salvaje a su señor. Por lo menos eso tendría durar un poco más, hasta que consiguiera descifrar lo poco que le faltaba de la marca que unía a todos los mortífagos.

Dándose la vuelta, descubrió a Elena mirándolo con detenimiento. No hizo caso alguno a la chica y salió por la puerta que daba a las escaleras y luego se dirigió a las afueras de la casa siseando para llamar a su serpiente. Como era de esperarse, Shadihj apareció al instante por uno de los rincones oscuros cercanos a la puerta. Harry le tendió la mano y esta subió por su brazo hasta quedar alrededor de su cuello.

_- Hay vigilantes_- siseó, mirando a algún punto al otro lado de la plaza

_- La Orden?_

_- Dos mocosos. No creo que hayan estado aquí antes_

No hizo ningún movimiento al respecto, solo miró un poco más hacia donde se suponía que estaban los que le observaban y luego se dio vuelta para entrar de nuevo. Debía pensar en volver a levantar el encantamiento sobre la casa, esta vez con él como guardián. Esperaba así evitar que la Orden pudiera volver a entrar allí mientras él necesitara el lugar, no quería ponerlos en más riesgos de los necesarios, además de que ahora, por orden de Voldemort, había varios mortífagos a los que Snape se había visto obligado a decirle que el antiguo cuartel estaba en Gilmauld Place, mas no en que lugar exactamente. Hizo una nota mental sobre eso mientras subía las escaleras de nuevo al pequeño salón donde aún estaba Elena esperando. Iba a ser un largo día.

Malfoy llegó cuando el sol casi había vuelto a ocultarse. Estaba en un estado de enojo impensable, despotricando contra todo lo que tenía vida en el planeta. La cedió el guardapelo con brusquedad y se hundió en un sillón cercano rumiando todo lo que era capaz en ese estado tan poco coherente. Luego de que Harry superó la sensación nada familiar de tener el Horrocrux en sus manos, se lo guardó en el bolsillo, alegando que era el verdadero y que tenían que salir de salir de allí para no levantar mas sospechas. Se llevarían a Mundungus como cuartada para ofrecer al Lord oscuro. Tal vez con eso Harry consiguiera que lo dejaran lejos de las reuniones sin sentido por un tiempo mas. Ya no faltaba mucho para volver a Hogwarts.

* * *

Draco estaba más que horrorizado con lo que el señor oscuro estaba ordenándole. No dudaba que él y su padrino (y posiblemente todos los mortífagos no marcados que vinieran también) terminarían muy mal heridos o torturados por Potter luego de esa _generosa_ ofrenda que hacía el señor tenebroso a su pupilo. A su lado Severus parecía estar pensando lo mismo. Solo esperaba que Potter no estuviera de malas hoy, ya había aprendido que esa semana no estaba siendo precisamente la mejor para el moreno ex Gryffindor. Potter no se había despegado de la biblioteca en todas las horas luego de que hubieran vuelto aquella tarde de la casa de los Black en Gilmauld Place con el cuerpo inconsciente del vago que les había "facilitado" información. Aún se estremecía al recordar los gritos y ruegos de aquel ser para no ser entregado al señor oscuro.

Esa tarde él y Michael habían quedado con la tarea de llevar el "encargo" ante su señor y este se notó ligeramente sorprendido de que fuera una captura de Potter y que se la enviara directamente para que se hiciera con la información que deseara.

Asombrosamente, Potter era más adicto a los libros que la misma Granger. Lucius había cedido su despacho gustoso de no tener que cruzarse con un muy irritado próximo Lord cada que lo molestaban en cualquier lugar en donde sea que estuviera investigando algo. Draco mismo se había unido a esas pequeñas investigaciones por unas cuantas horas cada día; solo cuando sentía que no iba a ser repelido por la magia de Potter por interrumpir. El moreno le había enseñado varios encantamientos y maldiciones bastante interesantes y Draco le había ayudado a buscar entre la gran biblioteca de su casa algunos libros con relación a los hechizos de fuego y control mental, sin llegar a preguntar nada al respecto. Llevaba cerca de cinco o seis días en eso, y había aprendido a no estar cerca del despacho de su padre cuando sentía esa magia aplastante alrededor. Eso solo significaba una cosa: Potter estaba molesto o frustrado y él iba a salir expulsado contra la pared contraria si se acercaba a molestar donde no lo llamaban.

También aprendió lentamente a lidiar con el moreno. Era obvio para sus ojos que Harry Potter no dejaba ver mucho de lo que era su verdadero ser, pero hacía lentos avances con respecto a ganarse un lugar en la confianza del chico. No era algo que podría llamar amistad, pero por lo menos no había demasiada hostilidad entre ellos, solo aquella muda aceptación que la situación le forzaba a tomar. Draco sabía que el sentimiento anhelante de cuando era pequeño sobre ser el perfecto amigo de Harry Potter estaba aún escondido por allí, en algún lugar discreto de su ser, y estar logrando acercarse al moreno aunque solo sea por la necesidad y la obligación del momento lo reconfortaba en silencio. Eso era inaceptable, obviamente, pero nadie iba a enterarse nunca de ello.

Cuando recibió la orden, se retiró junto a su padrino a convocar a los muchos miembros no marcados que funcionaban como espías de los mortífagos en Hogwarts. Estaba muy seguro de que a Potter no le iba a gustar nada lo que vería. Había miembros de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts y algunos miembros del famoso ejército que entrenaba entre los muros del castillo para su quinto año. No quería estar ni cerca de ellos cuando el pequeño Lord sintiera la amarga traición corriendo por sus venas.

* * *

_La magia antigua es considerada una de las ramas más formidables y esenciales de la magia. _

_Son pocos los magos que han alcanzado un conocimiento suficientemente amplio dentro de este tema como para reconocer los vastos caminos que la magia ofrece a las criaturas que pueden dar uso de ella. Esta magia es la más pura y la más olvidada por los magos de las presentes generaciones debido a que su uso es poco frecuente entre la población mágica actual._

_En la antigüedad los grandes magos que eran practicantes de esta magia, eran temidos por la variedad de hechizos, encantamientos y destrezas que les ofrecía, a menudo eran alabados y repudiados en igual grado por el uso público de conocimientos que son mal vistos por la sociedad en general._

_El motivo del recelo de la comunidad por estos grandes hechiceros era principalmente que no todos los magos eran capaces de realizarla. Esto daba a los practicantes y aprendices de magia antigua un estatus de distinción entre los demás magos. Fue así como se dio origen a las renombradas familias nobles de la magia. Estas familias eran reconocidas por sus habilidades distintivas y únicas entre sí, aislando el poder entre los pocos que podían realmente llevarlo._

_En los tiempos antiguos se creía que la magia era la que elegía a la persona dotada de tales poderes, por lo que a menudo era conocido que entre las familias nacía alguien que no poseía las habilidades que distinguían a su casa. Los magos que no nacían con la habilidad de su casa eran a menudo educados en lo más cercano a la magia antigua._

_Es conocido que Merlín fue uno de los grandes hechiceros de todos los tiempos, un practicante de la magia que se ha perdido en la historia y en el linaje de nuestra comunidad. Fue este mago el que poseyó habilidades de varias casas nobles sin ser nacido de ellas, sin embargo, también fue el mago que divulgó los conocimientos necesarios para avanzar en la formación de un sistema de educación mágica y pudo fomentar algunas de las leyes inquebrantables bajo las que se rige nuestro mundo. Sin embargo, la práctica de esta doctrina no fue….._

Harry dejó de leer a este punto. Otra vez la lectura se desviaba a Merlín y sus logros. Él no necesitaba eso, quería saber algo más sobre la magia antigua, ya que esto significaba más información sobre la magia elemental y sobre su don en específico.

Había encontrado rituales, hechizos, maldiciones y conjuros que eran lo suficientemente antiguos para acercarse a la época de Merlín, sin embargo, no eran la poderosa magia que él sabía que existía. Tenía el poder para utilizar este tipo de magia, solo que no sabía dónde encontrar el conocimiento necesario para ello.

Pasaba mucho tiempo investigando su don y el de Tom. Había encontrado que en tiempos más antiguos que Merlín, la comunidad mágica era mucho más caprichosa de lo que es ahora. Celaban el poder y lo escondían solo entre los dignos. Ya veía de donde venía la creencia de los "magos sangre pura". Solo los elegidos por la magia eran dignos de portar el poder y ese poder era a menudo heredado por los descendientes. Tal vez era por eso que los magos de sangre pura eran los únicos que heredaban habilidades inusuales con más frecuencia que la que se presentaban en otras familias donde su sangre poderosa se perdía en la mezcla.

"_La magia es caprichosa y favorece solo a sus hijos poderosos"_ Había leído en un libro que había encontrado algunos días atrás. Eso afirmaba la creencia de Harry de que el hecho de que si podía hacer magia elemental era porque la magia del ritual lo había considerado lo suficientemente poderoso para ser su portador. Al completar el ritual estaba comprometiéndose mágicamente a proteger a otros con su poder selectamente entregado por algo muy superior a él y que ha regido desde el principio de los tiempos.

Aunque no había encontrado mucho, tenía un pequeño listado de hechizos y encantamientos que pertenecían a los elementales de fuego. Los había ido probando uno a uno y se había llevado algunas buenas quemaduras por no saber controlar algunas reacciones. Admitía que la presencia de Draco Malfoy ayudaba bastante, él sabía encontrar los libros que necesitaba y estaba bastante interesado en el tema. Harry lo había atrapado un día practicando un hechizo que llenó de una fina capa de hielo la habitación en donde estaba y que luego había desaparecido a su orden. Casi había sido descubierto en su escondite de la impresión que le causó saber que Malfoy era un elemental de hielo; ahora entendía el mote de Príncipe del Hielo que le daba la molesta de Parkinson.

Con resignación tomó una bocanada de aire y se dispuso a practicar. Ya seguiría leyendo luego, por ahora necesitaba sacar toda esa frustración y molestia de forma útil para su entrenamiento. No era como que Tom se la estuviera dejando fácil tampoco. Sus entrenamientos y sesiones de investigación se veían constantemente interrumpidas por las molestas visiones que le causaban un dolor terrible, por algún mortífago inoportuno o porque la frustración al no encontrar respuesta era lo suficientemente alta como para no dejarle pensar. Sabía que la mayoría de los libros que podrían ayudarle estaban en la mansión Riddle y que estaban siendo usados por Tom en su investigación; tenía que ponerle más atención a eso, sin duda, había algo de sus planes que Tom no le estaba dejando ver.

Suspiró con desgana. Estaba perdiéndose nuevamente en divagaciones que no le darían más que un dolor de cabeza.

Con un movimiento de varita dejó los libros ordenados sobre el escritorio y colocando suavemente la madera dentro de su túnica, dejó su magia fluir lentamente en una oleada de fuego que barrió por la habitación con su solo pensamiento.

* * *

El fuego se movía de un lado a otro, envolviendo todo lo que estaba a su alcance pero milagrosamente sin llegar a quemar nada. Era una cantidad de llamas impresionante la que llenaba la habitación, caldeando el lugar que desde que tenía uso de razón estaba siempre en óptimas condiciones. Si su padre viera eso seguro le da un infarto. Por mucho que a un Malfoy no le suceda tal cosa.

Impresionado, tuvo que controlarse para no caer cuando una mirada aterradora se cruzó con la suya desde el centro mismo de la habitación.

Allí, donde el fuego parecía más intenso, estaba parado Potter, viéndolo con una mueca de diversión en él rostro. Parecía que no notaba que su túnica estaba completamente envuelta en llamas; tal vez fuera porque aún en contacto con las llamas su ropa no se quemaba o se desintegraba siquiera. Draco se sintió palidecer de asombro y la mueca de Potter se convirtió en esa sonrisa de superioridad que tanto le molestaba. Se preguntaba a veces por qué el pequeño Gryffindor no había buscado una expresión que le exasperara menos.

Y en ese momento, cuando sus ojos se conectaron de una manera imposible, sin saber realmente lo que hacía, extendió una mano hacia la flama mas cercana, dando algunos pasos hacia el interior de la estancia.

Podía sentir el calor creciente, la sensación de calidez en sus dedos, el irremediable deseo creciente de tocar las llamas tal como lo hacía la persona frente a él. Incluso escuchaba la vocecita en su cabeza que le gritaba que aquello era una idiotez, que terminaría quemándose y que eso seguramente le dolería, pero no le importaba. Estaba embargado de esa insana curiosidad infantil que no escucha razones ni advertencias hasta que las cosas salen mal. Él quería tocarlo. Sentía que debía hacer aquello, no era posible que Potter pudiera estar allí sin sufrir daño y él no pudiera acercarse siquiera. Al mismo tiempo, esos ojos estaban retándolo, eran burlones y retadores… incitantes… las llamas se arremolinaban en figuras imposibles en esos ojos que lo provocaban con destellos de verde intenso… le daban un toque maligno y juguetón… definitivamente incitantes y bellos a la vez. Se le aceleró el corazón. Si tan solo pudiera…

Estaba a punto de tocarlo, a pesar de que su cuerpo entero rugía en protesta y la naturaleza de su propia magia se revelaba en contra. Solo un poco más y podría poner sus manos en aquella llama que parecía llamarle, un poco más y le demostraría a Potter que podría ser tan bueno como él para aquello….

- ¡Draco!

Y eso fue todo.

Tan pronto como ese grito había resonado todo se había acabado. El fuego había desaparecido, todo volvió a la normalidad dejando cada pieza de aquel despacho intacta. Se sintió abrumadoramente frío, vacio por la pérdida de calor y la desaparición de la presencia que había provocado toda aquella locura a su alrededor. Potter parecía haberse consumido con el mismo fuego. Estaba solo.

- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que creías que hacías?- preguntó la voz que reconoció de su amiga Pansy en un tono furioso.

- ¿No te dije que esperaras con los demás?- le respondió mientras repasaba la habitación con la mirada, buscando algún indicio de que Potter aún se encontrara allí.

- Si, querido, pero si no hubiese venido hubieras hecho una estupidez. Dime, Draco, ¿qué ibas a lograr metiéndote en una habitación en llamas? ¿Buscabas acaso incendiar "accidentalmente" el despacho de tu padre?

- Pansy, no soy estúpido. El fuego no lo provoqué yo- gruñó adentrándose más y mirando de un lado a otro en busca de Potter. De algún modo podía sentirlo allí, reconocía la sensación hormigueante de la magia en el ambiente de cuándo el moreno comenzaba a enfadarse.

- No hay nadie más aquí, Draco. ¿Qué es lo que buscas?- preguntó ella curiosa. Draco rodó los ojos, no iba a lograr quitársela de encima ni porque le prometiera lo que más quería. A veces la curiosidad de su amiga podía ser bastante abrumadora y él temía que eso le fuera a perjudicar ahora. La sensación de la magia arrebatadora y poderosa de Potter estaba aumentando.

En ese momento Draco sintió el movimiento de la tela que pasaba junto a él en dirección a Pansy y todo su cuerpo se tensó.

- Pansy ve con los demás- le urgió Draco con un tono que hizo dudar a su amiga. Por un momento efímero pensó que ella le obedecería sin chistar, pero entonces ella se cruzó de brazos con esa expresión terriblemente terca que ponía cuando iba a tener una rabieta.

- No- dijo rotundamente- ¿a quién tienes que buscar? Es evidente que aquí no hay nadie mas que…

Con un ruido seco una de las figuritas de adorno sobre la mesilla cercana estalló, obligando a la chica a retroceder un paso con una expresión de incredulidad y miedo. Draco notó como su mirada pasaba por la habitación para luego centrarse en él y en su varita guardada en el cinto de su pantalón.

- ¿Draco?

- Ve con los demás- repitió con voz más suave, casi una súplica. Si Potter estaba de mal humor, temía por que fuera a hacerle algo a su amiga. Él mismo era testigo de la conducta algo violenta del moreno.

- Pero…. -ella dio un paso adelante y otra figurilla estalló.

- Fuera…- se escuchó la voz de Potter. Se escuchaba baja y amenazante; al parecer esta vez si estaba de mal humor. Draco notó a Pansy palidecer.

- Estamos reunidos todos, señor- dijo Draco bajando la mirada y caminando a paso rápido hacia la puerta-. Solo esperamos por….

- ¡Fuera Malfoy!- el grito vino acompañado por la explosión de magia que lo sacó de la habitación junto con Pansy. Fueron a parar al suelo de un modo nada elegante mientras la puerta se cerraba de golpe.

Decir que Pansy estaba aturdida era poco, Draco también lo estaba. Potter primero parecía disfrutar estar rodeado de aquel fuego extraño que Draco había sentido unas inexplicables ganas de tocar y luego estallaba en cólera contra Pansy y contra él. Bueno, admitía que tal vez hubiera sido mejor que Pansy no se hubiera mostrado, pero ahí él no había tenido nada que ver….

Se deshizo de el enredo en el que se habían convertido sus túnicas y se puso en pié con una mueca. La "sutil" forma de sacarlos de la habitación había dolido, estaba seguro de que iba a dejarle un cardenal luego. Sacudió su túnica apartando la mirada de la puerta cerrada del despacho de su padre y luego le tendió la mano a su amiga en el suelo. Ella parecía aún algo asustada por lo que acababa de pasar. No la culpaba, la magia de Potter se había tornado escalofriante después de extraño ritual que había hecho con el señor oscuro cuando se enteraron de su nueva posición dentro de los mortífagos.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso?

_- Ese_ ha sido el sucesor del señor oscuro- aclaró- y tú acabas de molestarlo…

- ¿El señor oscuro tiene sucesor? ¿Quién?- preguntó ella aceptando su ayuda

- Si Pans… y puedo asegurarte que no le agradas-dijo comenzando a alejarse. Realmente no quería que Potter llegara a hechizarlo por quedarse fuera perturbando su sitio.

- ¿Cómo que no le agrado? ¡ni me conoce!

- Si te conoce y no le agradas. Tienes que irte con cuidado con él- le advirtió, le tenía estima a Pansy, aún después de tantos años ella seguía siendo su mejor amiga.

- Podrías haberme dicho antes que algo así había pasado- el tono con el que le reprochaba le hizo sonreír levemente.

- Se nos prohibió divulgar la información, el señor oscuro quiere mantenerlo lo más secreto que se pueda.- alegó sin mucho animo de buscar una mejor excusa. Muchas veces había pasado por alto alguna regla para advertir a sus amigos, eso no era el problema y Pansy lo sabía. Aún así, ella pareció dejarlo pasar a favor de un poco de información extra.

- Aún ahora no puedes decirme?

- No, no puedo.

Caminaron por los pasillos de vuelta a la sala de reuniones que usaban los no marcados en silencio. No era una sala muy grande y solo contaba con una mesa grande con una chimenea a un lado, a diferencia de la sala de reuniones que usaba el señor oscuro, esta era más luminosa y tenía un aspecto más relajante. Habían traído la silla que el señor oscuro había transfigurado para Potter el día del ritual y la habían colocado en la cabecera de la mesa.

Todos voltearon a verles cuando la puerta fue abierta, pero nadie dijo nada. El cuarto estaba lleno pero nadie hablaba. Los sobresalientes a los ojos del señor oscuro estaban sentados todos en la mesa, los demás solo estaban de pie alrededor, justo como en las reuniones de mortífagos reales. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Elena y luego la de Michael, ambos parecieron entender que no había tenido éxito en buscar a Potter. La verdad es que ninguno de ellos se había animado mucho a acercarse a Potter como Draco en esos días, aunque eso era lo que habían planeado antes con Severus. Les daba una excusa para poder ayudar a Potter y se ganaban la aprobación del señor oscuro por no dejar que su sucesor se encierre y no conviva con los demás mortífagos. Mucho más ahora que el Lord sabía que habían acudido a ayudar y "vigilar" a Potter para la captura del mendigo que le habían traído como prisionero.

El aire volvió a caldearse de magia, pero al parecer los únicos en notar este especial cambio en el ambiente fueron ellos cuatro (Michael, Elena, Anthony y Draco) y es porque solo ellos, de todos los que estaba allí, sabían que esa sobrecarga de magia oscura en el aire se debía solo a la ira de Potter o del señor tenebroso…. Y ahora mismo los dos parecían estar bastante molestos con lo que sea que estaban haciendo cada uno por separado y entre ellos mismos. Más de un mortífago había notado que la precaria "relación" de alumno- tutor parecía muy tensa desde ese día en que Elena y él habían encontrado a Potter gritando y sangrando en su habitación luego de que Draco recibiera una tortura particularmente dolorosa.

- ¿No sabes que ha pasado?- le preguntó Elena cuando se sentó en el asiento inmediatamente a la izquierda de la silla de Potter, ella estaba a su lado, justo frente a su hermano.

- No tuve oportunidad- respondió. Ella alzó un ceja, cuestionándolo-. Pansy apareció y todo se salió de control- dijo viendo a su amiga que estaba algunos puestos más allá, cerca de la mitad de la mesa, susurrándole algo a Blaise a su lado apresuradamente en susurros.

Draco rodó los ojos cuando Blaise le dio un mirada dolida y molesta mientras Pansy seguía susurrándole cosas apresuradamente al oído. La mirada de su amigo se hizo más dura cuando notó que su puesto en la mesa era el inmediato al principal. El puesto reservado para una de las personas más cercanas al Lord.

- ¿Ellos son tus amigos?- preguntó Elena

- Si, van a Hogwarts conmigo- respondió Draco en el mismo tono bajo con el que le había preguntado, sin apartar la vista de la mirada de su amigo.

Entonces se escuchó el siseo fuerte proveniente de la puerta al mismo tiempo que Severus entraba y la chimenea se encendía a su espalda con un crepitar se llamas inquietante. No tenía que voltear a ver quién había llegado por Flu para saber que se trataba de Potter. El escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda fue suficiente indicativo de ello.

Las serpientes de Potter se deslizaron por los alrededores de la mesa, trayendo reacciones de miedo a los que se encontraban a su paso que se apartaban como si fueran plaga, para enredarse en los brazos de la silla principal de la mesa. Sin embargo, nadie más prestaba atención a eso, todas las miradas estaban posadas con incredulidad en Potter moviéndose con desenvoltura por los espacios libres hasta la silla que le pertenecía. Bastó con que pasara junto a él y Draco no reaccionara a atacarle para que todos los demás estuvieran apuntando al conocido _Golden Boy_.

- Siéntense- rugió Severus desde la puerta por la que habían entrado hace nada las serpientes de Potter.

Nadie seguía la orden de Severus, de hecho, supuso que pocos lo habían escuchado realmente. Estaban más en shock que en cualquier otro estado que les permitiera formar pensamientos lógicamente coherentes. Muy mala idea.

Draco podía ver, incluso desde su puesto, como la incredulidad luchaba contra el rencor y la ilusión de entregar al peor enemigo de su señor en la cara de cada Slytherin en la sala, más los pocos miembros de las demás casas estaban divididos entre un poco de desesperanza y el horror al comprender poco a poco lo que iba pasando. Él no se engañaba, al igual que tampoco lo hacía el señor oscuro ó los demás mortífagos de mayor nivel; era muy poco probable que la mitad de los que se encontraban en esa sala estuvieran más por decisión propia que por cualquier otra cosa, estaban allí bajo amenaza de muerte, por compromiso familiar o por miedo y ver al único que supuestamente puede liberarlos de eso estaba entrando tan tranquilo por la chimenea a una reunión de mortífagos no marcados era sin duda desalentador. Una jugada magistral del señor oscuro contra la esperanza de sus próximos siervos. Los Slytherin, en cambio, estaban mucho más ocupados en ver como participaban en la captura del enemigo de su causa al Lord.

La primera maldición salió de la varita de un Slytherin que comenzaría su sexto año en Hogwarts este próximo septiembre. Era un seguidor devoto del Señor oscuro, no había sido nunca lo demasiado listo cuando el Lord oscuro estaba de por medio; eso explicaba, por supuesto, el por qué no se había contenido de atacar luego de pasado el asombro como los demás que aunque parecían querer, también sabían que fueron llamados para ser puestos bajo el mando de alguien más.

La maldición se desvaneció con algunas chispas en el escudo que había conjurado sin siquiera saberlo. Más ataques vinieron de algunos otros, pero ninguno toco o se acercó a su objetivo, detenidos por escudos de diferentes categorías entorno a los seis puestos mas cercanos a Potter. Draco miró a sus amigos sin creerse que ahora estaba de pié junto a Potter, varita en mano y aparentando claramente no permitir que ningún otro lanzara un hechizo o maldición más contra el moreno que se sentaba tranquilamente en su silla acariciando a una de sus serpientes, el muchacho apenas y se había detenido un segundo cuando todas las varitas le habían apuntado. Tanto Elena, Michael o Anthony parecían tranquilos e impasibles, sin embargo, Draco pudo leer claramente la misma incredulidad en sus ojos por lo que acababa de pasar. Los cuatro habían tomado puesto junto a Potter con rapidez en clara actitud defensiva y sin ni siquiera pensarlo.

- Siéntense- repitió Severus en un tono aún más imperativo que el de antes. Claramente molesto por haber sido ignorado.

Todos los que estaban alrededor de la mesa así lo hicieron. El tenso silencio luego de que Severus tomara asiento frente a Draco fue roto por el bufido de Potter.

- No tengo tiempo para esto-dijo visiblemente malhumorado- ¿Para qué reuniste a todos estos aquí?

Draco cruzó una mirada con Severus, no quería ser él el que le diera la noticia a un Potter molesto. Ya tenía un doloroso morado formándose en su espalda, de nuevo.

- Estos son los mortífagos no marcados que el señor oscuro ofrece a su sucesor- escuchó que su padrino decía con su voz modulada. Severus no había sido un acompañante nada frecuente en las tardes de Potter en la biblioteca, pero sabía que estaba en la alta estima de Potter por algún loco plan del que no sabía nada. El que Draco estuviera dispuesto a ayudar no quería decir que eso le diera la confianza de Potter. Estaba seguro de que incluso Severus desconocía lo que Potter planeaba.

- ¿Solo estos?- fue la respuesta del chico. Algo en el brillo inusual de los ojos de Potter le dijo que no lo había tomado muy bien. Potter paseaba la mirada por la sala, sin duda reconociendo a muchos de los que estaban allí como estudiantes del colegio.

- Hay personas que aún no llegan- aclaró Severus sin expresión. Draco volteó los ojos a un lado renuente. Estaba seguro de que saldría cruciado de esa habitación, más que eso, estaba seguro que nadie se salvaría de la ira que desataría en Potter la broma del señor oscuro. Oh! Porque claro que sabía que _esto_ no era más que otra forma del señor oscuro de molestar al chico.

- ¿Quiénes faltan?- preguntó volviendo la mirada a la sala. Habían cerca de una treintena de personas allí, casi todos de Slytherin y algunos Ravenclaw. No había estudiantes de Hufflepuff en los prospectos de mortífagos del señor oscuro, "no eran adecuados para su causa" según el Lord.

- Dos Ravenclaws, tres Gryffindors y un Slytherin

- ¿Desde cuándo hay mortífagos no marcados en Hogwarts?- preguntó con suspicacia Potter, desde que la palabra Gryffindor había salido de la boca de su padrino el brillo en sus ojos se había tornado más hacia la ira que hacia la molestia de antes.

- Un año

- ¿Y dónde se supone que están?

- En una misión- respondió Draco por su padrino, sabía que debía desviar el foco de la ira de Potter a varios en vez de a uno-, en Gilmauld Place.

- Bien- fue lo único que dijo el moreno con la vista fija ya no en Draco sino en la puerta.

Nadie dijo nada más por algunos minutos más. Potter parecía en algún otro lugar, con la vista fija y ni su padrino ni ninguno de ellos quería romper ese estado de meditación que parecía tener. Definitivamente ninguno pensaba probar a ver si es que Potter estaba tan inestable como parecía, Draco aún sentía el pequeño dolor que había dejado el que Potter lo arrojara contra la pared. Además, no pensaba arriesgarse a ser humillado por el muchacho una vez más delante de todos sus compañeros de Slytherin. Pansy, por otro lado, no parecía recordar su advertencia.

- Exijo una explicación- su voz se escuchó claramente en toda la sala. Muchos la miraron horrorizados, entre ellos Draco.

- ¿Una explicación, Parkinson?- el tono bajo y seseante de Potter tensó a Draco y a su padrino, apostaría su fortuna a que su padrino y él estaban recordando exactamente ese tono en otra persona ¿en qué momento había aprendido el endemoniado tono con el que el señor oscuro amenazaba a sus mortífagos?- ¿Qué te hace _creer_ que tu _mereces_ algún tipo de explicación?- Draco cerró los ojos para no mirar la respuesta de Pansy

- Señorita Parkinson- intervino Severus la respuesta de Pansy- está usted haciendo el ridículo frente a el sucesor de el señor oscuro. Ahora sea tan amable de sentarse, cerrar su boca y permanecer así.

Draco casi hizo una mueca de dolor al comprender lo que Severus estaba diciendo. Pansy había desafiado a Potter, aunque no hubiera llegado a hacer su objeción verbal, se había levantado contra la persona a la que su padre, su padrino, su tía y casi la mitad de los mortífagos habían estado evitando por la última semana. Pansy no tendría un bonito día, eso podía asegurarlo.

- Parkinson- llamó Potter aún con voz baja y seseante- ¿Por qué nos privas a todos de tu maravillosa protesta? Vamos, no seas tímida, _habla_…

- No tengo ningún interés en servir a quien obviamente es el enemigo del señor oscuro- dijo ella. Draco la miró con los ojos como platos completamente horrorizado, ella, sin embargo, sostenía la mirada de Potter sin siquiera parpadear-. Un mocoso con suerte que no sé cómo ha terminado por ser el aprendiz del Lord…

Ella se detuvo cuando Potter tomó aire y al segundo soltó una carcajada que le puso los pelos de punta ¿Qué pasaba con la actitud de Potter? Parecía otra persona. Eso pareció hacer que Pansy notara lo que acababa de decir y se llevó una mano a la boca aterrada, pegó un gritito ahogado al comprender que había no solo desafiado a Potter sino también había cuestionado el proceder del señor oscuro.

- Que encantador punto de vista, Parkinson- soltó Potter como si estuviera sentenciándola a muerte. La risa había sido relegada al olvida en un rostro lleno de una mueca maliciosa. Oh! Claro que Pansy no tendría un bonito día- ¿Conoces ya a mis serpientes?-preguntó entonces mientras una de ellas, la cobra a la que Draco aborrecía, se deslizaba con fluidez por la superficie de la mesa hasta Pansy. Ella dio un salto atrás, tumbando la silla en el proceso cuando la serpiente se irguió frente a ella- Te aconsejaría que te fueras con cuidado- advirtió acariciando la serpiente restante que tenía su cabeza en el hombro de Potter. No era una serpiente grande, pero si daba una vista de poder y prohibido al muchacho que Draco no se hubiera imaginado- Fuera, puedes ir a quejarte con el señor oscuro

- Pero….

- Fuera, Parkinson- cortó al tiempo que la serpiente frente a ella mostraba sus colmillos. Draco vio a Pansy palidecer y a los que estaban cerca moverse lo más lejos que les fue posible sin salirse de sus asientos- No voy a repetirlo…

Pansy no esperó una próxima advertencia, se dio la vuelta y se alejó a paso rápido con lo poco que le quedaba de dignidad intacto.

- Que divertido que sean precisamente los Slytherin los que temen a las serpientes- se burló Potter con la vista fija en los que se alejaban lo más posible de la mesa al paso de la serpiente que volvía con su amo y se reunía a la mano de Potter cuando este la extendió hacia ella-. No voy a perder mi tiempo con esto, tengo cosas mejores que hacer. Si tienen quejas, pueden decírselas al señor oscuro, estoy seguro que estará _ encantado_ de escucharlos.

Bueno, Draco no quería ni pensar en alguien en esa sala que quisiera algo como ir a quejarse con el señor oscuro. Él ni siquiera quería quejarse cerca de Potter o alguna de sus _adorables_ mascotas. No es que fuera cobarde, pero si había algo que él en verdad apreciaba era su vida y estaba seguro que en esa sala muchos compartían su valoración a la vida propia y a la sanidad de su cuerpo y mente.

- Así que por fin llegan los que faltaban- murmuró el moreno con rencor mirando hacia la puerta cerrada. La habitación entera estaba insonorizada, pero por la forma en la que se pudo sentir de nuevo el enojo de Potter en el ambiente, supuso que había alguien al otro lado.

Todos miraron como las puertas fueron abiertas de nuevo por dos chicas enmascaradas e infundadas en túnicas negras desde fuera para dar paso a cuatro mortífagos más que apuntaban a dos prisioneros aprisionados mágicamente con cuerdas brillantes, sucios, agitados y gritando a todo pulmón.

- TRAIDOR!- gritaba el chico amarrado a uno de sus captores con todo el odio que parecía poder poner en sus palabras. Draco miró a su padrino mientras este no se perdía la reacción de Potter a esto. Si había algo que era conocido de Harry Potter es que era especialmente protector con su amigos- TODOS USTEDES NO SON MÁS QUE IMBECILES QUE…

- Silencius- pronunció Severus apuntando con su varita hacia el chico. Su acompañante, que hasta ahora había estado callada, jadeó de sorpresa al ver quien estaba sentado en la cabeza de la mesa.

- ¿Harry?- el susurro fue apenas audible.

La mesa completa desapareció en el momento en el que Potter se puso de pié con un salto. Las serpientes se deslizaron al piso mientras siseaban con aparente enfado. Draco notó como la ira oscurecía la mirada de Potter mientras siseaba algo a sus serpientes que se dirigieron hacia la salida pero no avanzaron mucho por el pasillo, detenidas como esperando la próxima orden.

Anthony fue el próximo en levantarse y apuntar con la varita hacia los dos prisioneros que no tenían ojos para otra cosa que no fuera Potter, allí parado entre todos aquellos claros partidarios del señor oscuro. De inmediato el control de las cuerdas mágicas que los tenía prisioneros pasó a Anthony.

- Trajimos prisioneros, tal como se nos ordenó- aclaró uno de los chicos que se hincaba en el suelo ante Potter sin dar un paso más en cualquier otra dirección. Draco reconoció la voz como la de Theodore Nott, un chico callado con el que no había hablado mucho. Los demás vestidos de mortífagos lo siguieron con movimientos lentos, como si aún no superaran el shock de aquello que estaban viendo.

- Síguelas- le dijo Potter a Anthony haciendo señas a sus serpientes. Anthony abandonó de inmediato la habitación siguiendo a las serpientes y llevando a los dos prisioneros hacia donde fuera que Potter quisiera. Las puertas se cerraron con brusquedad luego de que los que acababan de salir avanzaron un poco por el pasillo.

Al momento siguiente Draco fue testigo de cómo los recién llegados, exceptuando Nott, eran alzados en el aire y lanzados contra la pared contraria. Aquí estaba, finalmente, la ira de Potter.

Los gemidos de dolor no se hicieron esperar cuando los cinco aterrizaron en el piso con sonidos secos. Draco y Elena hicieron muecas al recordar las innumerables veces que habían sido lanzados así en algunas ocasiones (Draco más que Elena) contra paredes, estanterías y muebles.

- Denme una razón para no matarlos aquí y ahora- habló el rabioso sucesor casi mordiendo cada palabra. Todos hicieron bien de alejarse un poco, todo lo que pudieron en las sillas donde parecían haber sido pegados. Incluso podía ver la incomodidad de su padrino por no conseguir levantarse un poco siquiera- Chang, Patil, Brown, Finigan….

- Harry… nosotros…

El grito que siguió a eso por parte de la chica detuvo cualquier intento de hablar de cualquier otro que estaba intentando decir algo. Sabía que todos esos habían sido amenazados de muerte para que accedieran a todo lo que habían hecho, cosas que Potter no sabía, porque sino hubieran sido pulverizados inmediatamente por Potter en el momento en el que habían entrado. La maldición cruciatus se sostuvo por un minuto más antes que la magia misma de Potter los expulsara a todos contra las paredes una vez más. Solo Severus, Michael, Elena, Nott y él mismo pudieron oponerse lo suficiente como para solo dar algunos tras pies pero no moverse demasiado. Las sillas restantes habían sido expulsadas contra las paredes con sus ocupantes.

Draco había sentido como la libertad de moverse había vuelto a él solo unos segundos antes de ser atacado por la magia de Potter. Había actuado en consecuencia y se había salvado de ser arrojado con todo y silla por muy poco. El ataque no había sido fuerte, así que no se sorprendía que varios hubieran podido soportarlo.

Esta vez los próximos en moverse fueron Michael y Elena, caminando deliberadamente alrededor de Potter hasta los cinco en el suelo y lanzándoles hechizos de encarcelamiento.

- Llévenselos a los calabozos. No los quiero consientes por unas cuantas horas- advirtió antes de que estos salieran.

- Si, mi señor- respondieron ellos antes de moverlos para que caminaran.

- Malfoy, Snape, ustedes vienen conmigo- ordenó y Draco se encontró obedeciendo al instante. Ambos caminaron detrás de Potter hacia la salida- Tú, encárgate de que todos aquí salgan por su propio pié. Te hago responsable si algo de esto llega a saberse en _cualquier_ otro lugar- dijo dirigiéndose a Nott. Este asintió quedamente

- Si, mi señor- respondió.

Luego de eso, Draco simplemente siguió a Potter mientras salía de la sala.

* * *

Caminando por los pasillos de la mansión luego de salir de aquella sala, Harry se permitió exhalar un poco de aire para calmarse. Estaba muy lejos de estar calmado, de hecho, sentía que en cualquier momento arremetería contra la persona mas cercana que tuviera para desquitarse de la jugarreta de Tom con muchas sesiones de tortura. Porque claro que sabía que todo este jueguito de "vamos a recompensarte con siervos que solo te servirán para limpiar el suelo" que estaba dándole Tom no tenía otro propósito que el de joderle un poquito más el día. Un recordatorio de Tom de que todavía continuaba solo luego del ritual y que si él no conseguía quienes quería que lo rodearan, entonces Tom los elegiría por él. Claro que también estaba el hecho de que Lord Voldemort estaría partiéndose de la risa a costa suya con todo el asunto.

Estaba seguro de que Tom no le permitiría olvidar que seguía por allí y que por mucho que Harry y él estuvieran peleados, no quería decir que iba a dejar de responder como sucesor ante su tutor. Voldemort no debía de haber visto con buenos ojos el hecho de que Harry se hubiese encerrado por días enteros en la biblioteca de Malfoy Manor; se lo había hecho ver con esta burla y con sus constantes ataques a su conexión. Simplemente no le permitiría aislarse del mundo mientras él estuviera rondando.

Además tenía que pensar en el ritual. Ya tenía demasiado tiempo manejando su magia solo y esta se estaba saliendo de control con más frecuencia que antes. Esto no era algo que le gustara de semejante ritual, pero las recompensas superaban con creces todo lo malo que pudiera traer consigo; sus serpientes, por ejemplo, eran una prueba de ello. El problema era que aparte de sus serpientes, sus guardianas, tenía que encontrar más guardianes que pudieran contenerle sin que se hiciera daño a si mismo. _Todo un problema_, pensó. Voldemort solo contaba con tres guardianes en la actualidad y estaba totalmente seguro de que esas personas no conocían dicho acontecimiento.

_En fin- _se dijo, suspirando en el proceso_- ahora tengo un problemita más a la lista_

Ahora tenía que lidiar con dos posibles fuentes de información valiosa para Voldemort. Neville y Luna.

- El jueguito del hechizo no ha hecho ninguna gracia- gruñó Snape de repente. Harry se encontró a si mismo sonriendo interiormente mientras le miraba sin expresión alzando una ceja. Tal cual el mismo Snape hacía.

- ¿Hechizo?- pregunto inocente. Aguantando la risa cuando lo vio fruncir más el ceño.

- Sabes de que hablo- volvió a gruñir. Harry rió.

- Oh! Vamos….- se quejó Harry con burla- ver a Parkinson ahogarse a ella misma en su propia estupidez fue lo más entretenido que ha podido pasar hoy…

- No me molesta el hechizo de la señorita Parkinson- aclaró dando a Harry la aclaratoria de que no le había gustado que le pegara a la silla. Harry rió descaradamente viendo la cara de Snape y de Malfoy.

- Bien, bien… no volveré a hacerlo…- dijo Harry- … en lo que queda de día.

Dicho esto se adelantó a una puerta cercana y abriéndola de par en par con su magia, entró como si ya nada en el mundo pudiera salir mal para él. Había que mantener las apariencias después de todo.

Se encontró con la escena peculiar de Anthony apuntando a Neville y Luna que, aunque acurrucados y temblorosos en una esquina, le retaban con la mirada a tocarles un solo centímetro ó a intentar sacarles información incluso. Harry sabía que sus amigos eran valientes y que no le traicionarían si podían evitarlo, aun a costa de su vida, pero jamás les había visto una mirada tan negra y de tanto odio como en ese momento. Incluso Luna, la siempre apacible y alegre muchacha, tenía una mirada que helaría el infierno. Algo curioso por demás.

Anthony estaba sentado en un cómodo sillón ubicado justo frente a los dos prisioneros. Parecía dividido entre pensamientos divertidos y molestos. No era la primera vez que lo veía con esa mirada, pero si era la primera vez que la tenía en presencia de alguien que no fuera de su entera confianza.

Harry avanzó entre los diferentes sillones para acercarse a sus amigos. En cuanto estuvo en su campo de visión la mirada de Luna se dulcificó y, con un grito de alegría, se abrazó a él como si fuera una salida a todo aquel problema. No necesitaba oírla para saber que Luna ya había deducido correctamente muchas cosas por su cuenta. Harry le devolvió el abrazo riendo quedamente solo para un segundo después ser soltado y que ella se acercara a Neville para ayudarlo a ponerse en pié, pudo ver que él no estaba tan contento como luna.

- Nos traicionaste- dijo Neville apenas levantando la voz. A Harry le dolió un poco esa acusación.

- ¿Lo hice?- preguntó Harry sin pizca de remordimiento.

- Ellos dijeron… que habría un nuevo jefe… que había rumores… y nadie podía dar contigo- comenzó a farfullar Neville realmente molesto- Ron y Hermione… tú…

- Neville- le llamó Luna suavemente. Neville no la escuchó.

- Toda la orden está buscándote. Todos hemos estado preocupados…

- La Orden solo me necesita para acabar con Voldemort. Igual que Dumbledore- cortó Harry

- ¿No es eso lo que querías?- preguntó Neville confundido y molesto- ¿No es eso por lo que luchamos en el departamento de misterios? ¿No es por eso por lo que luchamos cuando ese- señaló a Draco tras Harry- metió todos esos mortífagos en Hogwarts?

- Hay una gran diferencia entre lo que quiero hacer y lo que me obligan a hacer Neville- contestó Harry mirándolo-. Cuando quise ir al departamento fue porque creí que podría liberar a Sirius y cuando les dije a Ron y Hermione que estuvieran alertas quise decir que no dejaran desprotegidos a los estudiantes. Nunca dije nada sobre luchar contra Voldemort.

- Pero….

- Neville- insistió Luna en su voz suave-, Harry no pudo habernos traicionado- Neville se giró hacia ella con interés-. Él nos ha salvado otras veces antes y lo hizo ahora.

- ¿Qué?

- Nos alejó de Seamus y los otros- contestó ella soñadora-, pudo habernos dejado allí y que nos torturaran de nuevo como en Gilmauld Place…. Harry pudo habernos herido seriamente a Ginny o a Hermione o a mi en el ataque de la madriguera sin matarnos…. Pero no lo hizo. No nos ha dañado en ninguno de los casos.

- Pero…

- La mitad del ED está en esa sala Neville- dijo Harry-. La mitad de los cursos mayores está en esa sala. Me sorprende que los mortífagos no se enteraran de todo lo que pasaba en la torre de Gryffindor en todo nuestro sexto curso.

- Voy a matar a Seamus- gruñó Neville mirando a la puerta con odio. Ante eso Draco y Anthony rieron.

- Según se, el único que puede morir aquí eres tu o tu extraña amiga- se burló Draco. Neville le miró con odio y alzó la barbilla con orgullo aunque su cara estaba surcada de golpes- Valor Gryffindor…. Que noble y conmovedor ¿no, Longbottom?

- Silencio Malfoy- le acalló Harry cuando Anthony y Draco volvieron a reírse. No tenía ganas de aguantar las burlas a Gryffindor. Se acercó a Neville y a Luna y esta le sonrió-. Chicos, necesito saber cualquier cosa que puedan haber escuchado sobre la orden…

- No sabemos nada- contestó Luna antes que Neville. Harry evitó sonreír radiante cuando la escuchó. En lugar de ello, frunció el ceño fingiendo disconformidad-. Ron y Hermione han movido el ED desde que desapareciste.

- ¿Por qué no están contigo, Harry?- le preguntó Neville mirando a su alrededor a las paredes demasiado decoradas, a los tres mortífagos en la habitación y a las serpientes enroscadas en el medio de la sala

- Ellos son parte de la orden y no estarían de acuerdo conmigo con esto- se encogió de hombros luciendo algo incomodo- La orden sigue el ideal de Dumbledore y yo no quiero hacerlo….

- Sabía que algún día lo notarías…- suspiró luna con su voz suave y melódica.

- ¿Qué, Luna?- le preguntó Neville

- El que no había mucha lógica entre lo que decía el director- explicó ella aún con la mirada fija en la pared y una sonrisa en los labios-. Harry por fin notó que estaba mal y ahora va a cambiarlo ¿cierto?

- Así es, Luna- le sonrió Harry fingiendo asombro.

- Siempre has tomado buenas decisiones, Harry, no debes tener miedo por ellas- le dijo Luna esta vez mirándole-. Los que somos tus amigos lo entenderemos y te apoyaremos.

- Luna tiene razón, nosotros podemos ayudarte… no importa lo que tengamos que hacer- agregó Neville.

- ¿Aunque eso signifique tener que luchar contra la orden y sus familias en el proceso?- ambos sonrieron con las palabras de Harry y asintieron con decisión- ¿también están dispuestos a ser marcados como parte del ejército de un Lord oscuro?- ambos asintieron esta vez un poco más rígidos.

- Siempre te hemos seguido, Harry, no vamos a dejarte solo ahora- dijo Neville antes de alzar su malgastada túnica para dejar al descubierto su brazo izquierdo. Luna lo imitó en silencio. Los ojos de ambos brillando con determinación.

- Pero ellos….- comenzó a decir Draco atónito.

- El señor oscuro no va a marcarlos solo porque quieras- comentó Snape. Harry lo vio y sonrió con petulancia.

- Nadie dijo nada sobre el señor oscuro. Ellos no van a ser parte de los mortífagos del señor oscuro. No hay un solo Lord aquí ¿recuerdas?- dijo Harry acercándose más a Neville y tomando su manga derecha para subirla hasta la altura del codo. Levantó su varita y apuntó su antebrazo derecho- ¿estás seguro?-preguntó. Neville asintió y Harry murmuró el conjuro en parsel.

Tan pronto como la magia tocó la piel, Harry notó la mueca de dolor que se dibujó en su cara, sin embargo, Neville no gritó. Se mordía el labio para contener el grito y Luna le susurraba palabras amistosas en el oído para darle ánimos. Poco a poco se fueron formando las figuras en la piel, arrancando quejidos de dolor cada vez que una nueva porción de piel era oscurecida hasta lograr un profundo color negro. Neville tuvo que sostener a Luna para que no callera cuando el proceso hubo terminado con él. Al terminar ambos sostenían sus brazos doloridos contra sus cuerpos, donde ahora se exhibían dos serpientes enroscadas, erguidas a cada lado de una figura alada de túnica oscura y raída que sostenía una espada similar a la de Gryffindor y dejaba ver una calavera bajo la capucha de la túnica, justo debajo rezaba "Dark Angel" al letras góticas.

- Bienvenidos ahora, ángeles oscuros- susurró Harry sonriéndoles.

* * *

Harry entró ahora mucho más confiado a su habitación seguido de Neville y Luna. Ellos se sentaron en silencio admirando la estancia mientras Harry tomaba a sus serpientes y las colocaba en un sillón cercano. Luego se dirigió al estante para sacar todos los libros que sabía les harían falta.

- En un momento más nos iremos- dijo Harry viéndoles mientras ojeaba un libro pequeño que tenía en la mano- Kreacher

- Amo- el elfo hizo una reverencia.

- Espera aquí. Vas con nosotros a otro sitio-dijo mientras se metía en la habitación y sacaba tres capas negras con capuchas y guardaba alguna ropa y algunos libros más un sobre algo lleno en una mochila hechizada para ser ligera y contener muchas cosas. Quería darse prisa en sacar a sus amigos de allí. Era cuestión de minutos para que Tom se enterara de que ya tenía una marca. Harry sonrió al pensar en la cara que pondría Voldemort cuando viera su marca.

- Potter- llamó la voz de Draco desde la otra habitación. Harry tomó la mochila y salió a atender al rubio.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó poniendo la mochila sobre una mesita y alcanzándole las capas a Luna y Neville mientras se ponía la suya. Notó la mirada interrogante y curiosa de Draco.

- ¿Vas a algún sitio?

- Si- respondió Harry- y no pienso llevarte-le picó. El rubio bufó.

- Como si me importara, Potter… en fin, el señor oscuro quiere verte- le dijo. Harry lo miró, evaluando sus palabras por un momento.

- ¿Dijo exactamente cuándo?

- Dijo que quería verte, Potter. No necesita especificar cuándo…

- Claro, iré luego de que regrese. Tengo cosas que hacer- dijo Harry consciente de que tentaba a su suerte de nuevo. Sus serpientes se enroscaron por sus piernas y su torso hasta llegar a una posición cómoda en sus hombros.

- Si yo fuera tu, no lo haría esperar…-Harry vio la incredulidad en los ojos de Draco, de Neville y de Luna. Bufó. Era por esto por lo que Tom la tenía tan agarrada con él, con Dumbledore y la orden; nadie más le contradecía abiertamente, solo hablaban en susurros cuando estaban seguros de que no eran oídos.

- Si tú fueras yo, Draco…. Yo sería un prejuicioso y narcisista engreído-se burló Harry tomando la mochila y saliendo de sus habitaciones. Escuchó la débil risita de Luna y los intentos de Neville de no soltarse a reír.

- Muy gracioso- gruño Draco alzando la barbilla en pose altanera.

- Gracias- le sonrió Harry con burla. Cruzando el pasillo más largo que lo llevaría a uno de los jardines de la mansión Malfoy donde encontraría a Hades.

- Potter, hablo enserio cuando digo que el señor oscu…

- Dile a tu señor, Malfoy- cortó Harry viendo primero al rubio y luego alzando la vista a una ventana en la parte superior de la mansión-, que no estoy de humor para sermones ahora. Iré en cuanto regrese.

Le dio la espalda al rubio y siguió a donde Hades estaba. Sintió a Neville, Luna y Kreacher tomarse de su túnica y posando una mano sobre el lomo de Hades desapareció antes de que Draco o alguien más pudiera detenerle.

* * *

Se asomó por la ventana que daba al jardín de Malfoy Manor. No le gustaba la vista. A su parecer, era demasiado brillante, alegre y pomposo para su gusto, pero no era algo por lo que debiera preocuparse él o alguno de sus mortífagos.

Sonrió con sorna cuando divisó las negras figuras que salían de la mansión hacia el amplio lugar en el que minutos antes solo había estado el ejemplar que había salvado para su pupilo. Necesitaba al chico ahora que las cosas habían tomado una dirección que antes no había previsto. No lo imaginaba, por supuesto, ni siquiera hubiera pensado que era posible hasta ahora. El chico tenía un potencial oscuro inigualable, cualidades Slytherin gracias a su pequeño desliz hace años, y si conseguía moldearlo a ver un poco más hacia su punto de vista, conseguiría un aliado imbatible.

Tenía claro que el chico aún era renuente a su manera de hacer las cosas. Aún era muy noble en ese sentido, sin embargo ya lo había pillado más de una vez esa semana perdiendo el control de su temperamento y aventando a los mortífagos contra las paredes, le había visto torturar con Crucios a más de uno solo por el placer de hacerlo y en la reunión de hoy, de la que había sido testigo a través de un hechizo que le permitía ver todo en la sala, notó como supo utilizar el miedo que los mocosos de Hogwarts tenían por él como arma para mantenerlos sumisos y atentos a lo que pudiera pedir. Claramente, Potter estaba aprovechándose de su aumento de magia para manipular a los demás con un poco de terror a su temperamento. Nada mal para ser un Slytherin en entrenamiento.

Fue testigo de los intentos de el pequeño Malfoy de persuadirle una vez más a que accediera a encontrarse con él, como lo había ordenado minutos antes. No esperaba que el chico asistiera, claro. No era acorde con su temperamento y su estado furioso por haberse burlado de él de esa forma; dándole los restos que claramente no eran buenos mortífagos (a excepción de algunos) y que además eran compañeros de colegio. Casi suelta otra carcajada (parecida a la que le provocó la cara que tenía el chico al enterarse de los mortífagos en Gryffindor) cuando lo vio alzar la vista a la ventana por la que estaba mirando la escena. El desafío brillando en sus ojos cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

Obviamente, no le había gustado su broma y estaba actuando exactamente como esperaba que lo hiciera; desafiando sus órdenes e imponiendo su opinión. Claro que, no esperaba que el chico consiguiera una marca tan pronto. No se había molestado en ver lo que hacía constantemente encerrado en ese despacho pero sentía cuando el chico se emocionaba a través de la conexión con su mente y le enviaba imágenes de sus planes futuros con la intención de torturarlo un poco. Quería al chico interesado en lo que quería hacer, que fuera especulando poco a poco y fuera pensando en sus propias soluciones. Necesitaba que se mantuviera desconfiado de su proceder pero que a la vez congeniara en que muchas cosas eran mejores si se hacían a su manera. Además, tampoco es como que le dejaría olvidar fácilmente que podía solo venir a arrastrarse para que le siguiera enseñando… y con lo que le gustaba torturar al chico rebelde…

Frunció el ceño al verlo desaparecer con todo su comité de compañía. No era tan bueno como había creído el no tener acceso a cualquiera de las mansiones a las que el chico podría ir. Debía vigilar la dichosa marca y que su poder no se descontrolara. El chico necesitaba guardianes ahora que su magia crecía y que se iba a ir a Hogwarts, en donde no tenía fácil acceso para aplacar su creciente poder, no le servía de nada que se terminara hiriendo a sí mismo en la ignorancia de cómo controlarlo. Y peor aún, que lo hiciera antes de que pudiera atraer a su lado todos los magos poderosos del lado de la luz. Después de todo ¿Quién no creería firmemente en lo que el salvador del mundo mágico pregonaba después de ser conocido públicamente como un hombre de Dumbledore?

Era hora de ir a darle a la orden del fénix un vistazo de lo deplorable que estaba su niño de oro después de ser prisionero, torturado y hechizado para cumplir las órdenes de Lord Voldemort.

- Parece que después de todo la idea del mocoso si es útil- se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta mientras llamaba a Lucius, Bella y Severus a su despacho. Nagini levantó la cabeza y emitió un siseo en su dirección correspondiendo a su maligna sonrisa.

- Iremos al cuartel de la orden-sentenció Tom entrando en la habitación donde Harry se quedaba.

- ¿Qué?

- Se donde está el estúpido cuartel, iremos ahora- Harry entrecerró los ojos para ocultar su asombro. Apenas tenía unas horas de haber regresado de dejar a Neville y Luna esperando en su nueva casa.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que iré contigo a darle las buenas nuevas a la Orden del Fénix?

- Irás aunque no quieras- aseveró con una mala mirada en su dirección. Tanto Malfoy como Michael, que eran sus habituales acompañantes, estaban en una especie de shock mental por ver a Harry desafiando abiertamente al Señor oscuro sin más arma que sus palabras-. No arruinarás los planes ahora que TÚ conseguiste un buen pedazo de valiosa información.

- ¿Qué pinto yo en esos planes?

- Es importante que tu queridísima orden vea como intentas escapar de las manos de tus malvados captores mortífagos- ironizó el Tom-. Ahora, párate de una buena vez, hay trabajo que hacer.

- No voy a hacer el ridículo solo porque a ti se te ocurre que es buena idea

- Irás, Potter, porque yo lo digo

- ¿Qué obtendré yo a cambio?- contrarrestó Harry tratando de sacar provecho de la situación al ver que si no accedía lo iban a llevar así sea bajo maldiciones.

Tom lo miró entornando los ojos, viendo como Harry usaba su propio juego en su contra.

- ¿Qué quieres a cambio de que vayas a fingir un fallido escape y así poder enviarte a Hogwarts con la excusa de que te he lavado el cerebro con un hechizo en vacaciones?

Harry lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Por un momento iba a decirlo, pero se contuvo de cometer otra locura. Estaba frente a una posibilidad ventajosa, tal vez de allí podría aprovechar para engañar a la orden para tener algún tipo de coartada de distracción además de tener dentro a Neville y Luna. Ahora lo que tenía que pensar era ¿Qué podría el pedirle a Voldemort? Tenía que mantener las apariencias, por lo que no podía pedir algo estúpido. Podría pedir que renovara las clases, así ya no tendría que esforzarse el doble para entender las cosas, pero eso sonaría como una suplica y no quería eso. Tenía que pedir algo que le diera al Tom la idea de que no estaba para juegos y que si él pedía a Harry un pago por favores, entonces Harry también haría lo mismo. Entonces, dejando de lado cualquier idea, se le vino a la mente el recuerdo de uno de los pensamientos de Voldemort en la última vez que había estado en su mente.

Luego de un segundo de pensarlo bien, se decidió.

- Quiero tres de tus mejores mortífagos- anunció-. Del círculo interno. Atados a mí como único amo.

El asombro fue solo evidente en la mirada del Tom, aunque el entendimiento de la petición vino inmediatamente luego, trayendo consigo también incredulidad y suspicacia. Harry no pensaba ceder. Tenía el pensamiento dando vueltas en su mente desde hace días, solo que no había encontrado la forma de liberarlos del control de Tom sin sospechas.

- ¿Quiénes?- preguntó.

- Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy y Anthony Trovsky

- No

- Entonces no hay trato- se encogió de hombros Harry.

- Te cedo a Trovsky y a Malfoy, pero no a Snape- comenzó a negociar Voldemort, consciente de que posiblemente por este medio pudieran zanjar un poco el encuentro anterior. Necesitaba a Potter para sus planes y mientras más colaborador estuviera mejor. Ya había comprobado que el chico no cedía por la fuerza y no estaba con tiempo de esperar a que se le pasase su rabieta. Quizás cediendo un poco pudiera encontrar algo de ventaja luego. Si no, siempre podía volver a método de la maldición asesina.

- Entonces que sean Anthony Trovsky, Draco Malfoy y Bellatrix Lestrange

- No cederé a Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Es ella o Snape

- Que sea Snape- terminó el Lord con molestia luego de su debatir interno. Harry sonrió triunfal. Había conseguido lo que quería.

- Bien ¿Qué hay que hacer?

- En media hora en el cuarto de runas- dijo antes de darse vuelta y salir con la misma velocidad que había entrado, dando un portazo al salir.

Harry se quedó viendo la puerta con escepticismo. Sin creer lo que acababa de pasar ¿Lord Voldemort le había cedido tres de sus mortífagos? Tom tenía que haber estado bromeando o estaba demasiado alterado por la información; no era humano vender mortífagos como a juguetes. Además de que le acababa de dejar a su cargo a uno de los pocos medimagos que había en el circulo interno de mortífagos, al mejor pocionista que tenía y al heredero Malfoy; hijo de uno de los 7 mejores mortífagos de Voldemort y futuro dueño de todo cuanto tenía su padre por el momento.

Se dejó caer de nuevo en el sillón, incrédulo y confuso, pensando en la posible futura trampa que tendría el rápido aceptar de Tom a su petición. Tendría que hacer que les fuera despojada la marca tenebrosa. Tal vez podría cambiarla por la suya, aunque no estaba muy seguro de que fuera un proceso esencialmente simple o poco doloroso para alguien que ya había sido marcado y a quién habían despojado de dicha marca, y no podía arriesgarse a perder a alguno de los tres por una manera alocada de sacarlos del mandato de Voldemort. Aunque si pudiera….

- Eres un imbécil, Potter!-rugió Draco levantándose con una mirada de odio y un gesto dolido. Se había olvidado por completo que ellos dos estaban allí. A su lado, aun sentado, Anthony lo miraba como debatiéndose entre dos reacciones distintas que Harry no llegaba a comprender. Ni siquiera entendía en primer lugar la rabieta que le había dado a Draco ahora como para que le llamara por su apellido y con tanto enojo.

- ¿qué pasa ahora?- soltó Harry sin entender mirando de uno a otro.

- ¡Acabas de negociarnos como a caramelos!-gritó el rubio- ¡Eso es lo que pasa! No soy un juguete que puedas pedir como recompensa, Potter!

- Draco…-intentó intervenir Anthony al ver como el asombro pasaba a la confusión y era reemplazada por un deje de ira en la cara de Harry.

- ¿Qué?

- No creo que deberías….

- ¡No, Anthony! Esto es más de lo que mi paciencia puede soportar- se giró hacia Harry- ¿Te diviertes negociándonos como a perros, Potter? ¿Quién será el próximo pago por tus servicios? ¿A quién más le impondrás tu mandato como único amo? ¿Se supone que ahora también debo besarte los pies?

Harry lo miró con molestia. No le había parecido tan mala idea. Sabía que Snape se pondría furioso, pero era lo único que se le había ocurrido en el momento, pensando en una jugada rápida, como siempre había sido, él no era bueno planeando cosas. Podía pedir de buena gana que retiraran la marca de los tres, Voldemort tenía la potestad de hacer con sus mortífagos lo que mejor le pareciera, pero eso solo aumentaría las sospechas de Tom para ellos. Porque ¿Para qué podría querer Harry que se les retirara la marca si no iba a marcarlos él? De esta forma, en cambio, esto podía bien ser la venganza de Harry por haberle legado como ofrenda a sus propios ex compañeros de casa. Sabía que eso lo había hecho para molestarlo más que para recompensarlo todavía tenía esa puya en su humor.

- Cálmate, Malfoy- dijo Harry controlando su voz.

- ¿A qué juegas, Potter?

- ¡Juego a salvarte el pellejo jodido imbécil!- saltó Harry con ira- ¿quién crees que pagará todas las ineptitudes de tu padre?- Eso pareció aplacar al rubio solo por un segundo- ¿A quién enviaron a matar a Dumbledore porque yo encerré a Lucius Malfoy a Azkaban? Cada jodido fallo de tu padre lo pagarás tu- Ahora vio como Draco palidecía y volvía a sentarse-. Si Lucius vuelve a fallar le quitará lo único que puede interesarle realmente en esta vida…. No se si tu mente da para entender que eso eres tú; su heredero único. Y Snape y Anthony no están en mejor posición. Estaban dispuestos como sacrificios para dementores. Voldemort puede hacer lo que le plazca con sus vidas por castigo, por diversión o por aburrimiento. Snape puede ser reemplazado, Anthony no es el único ni más brillante medimago dentro de los mortífagos y tú eres un estúpido niño malcriado que no le ha servido de mucho.

- No puedes hablar enserio

- ¡¿No? –rugió Harry, totalmente exasperado y furioso- ¿Has estado tú en su mente? ¿Acaso sabes como piensa? ¿Eres tu el que se tiene que callar el dolor semejante a mil Crucios cuando Voldemort se enfurece? No lo creo, Malfoy!

Alzando su mano conjuró su capa, se la echo al cuello y se encaminó a la puerta que se abrió y se cerró con un fuerte azote a su paso en evidencia de su ira interna.

* * *

A Tom Riddle no le gustaba esperar, eso Harry lo sabía. Es por eso que prácticamente volaba por los pasillos, con la túnica ondeando detrás de si como si fuera alguna burla a Snape. De hecho, estaba pensando en alguno de esos días hacerle una pequeña broma a su profesor de pociones.

Se concentró en lo próximo que tendría que hacer. No iba a seguir pensando en su discusión con Draco, eso solo lograba molestarlo más que el hecho de tener que marcar a más personas en lugar de darles la tan ansiada libertad.

Llegó al sitio indicado con la respiración agitada. Lo que no esperó fue que, al abrir la puerta, Voldemort lo estuviera esperando con la varita alzada en su dirección. Apenas le dio tiempo de registrar los demás mortífagos detrás de Tom antes de que el hechizo fuera lanzado y todo se volviera oscuro.

* * *

_Hey! tal como lo prometí aquí está la otra parte del capitulo 3!_

_Ni se imaginan todo lo que me costó la escena donde Harry ve a los mortífagos no marcados... la escribí 6 veces! y nada! no salía. Al final la he dejado así. Me pasó igual con la escena de Mundungus en Gilmauld: primero moría, luego no, luego le dejaban e iba con la orden, luego era prisionero... hasta que al final terminé dejándolo como ofrenda a Voldemort. Se que no es muy bueno de mi parte porq igual murió pero no le he perdonado nunca que dajara a Harry a merced de los dementores u.u_

_Otra de las escenas que se reescribió mas de una vez fué la de la marca. Hasta que ayer se me ha ocurrido algo sobre los Gryffindors y los amigos de Harry que me ha gustado y al final lo he sacado por allí, luego pasar horas y horas pensando la mejor marca... imaginé como tres! para luego meterme en la idea del angel oscuro y de allí ya no pude salir. Incluso me dio la idea de escribir como Voldemort los ve irse... la imagen mental fué demasiao y no me resistí. _

_La idea de los angeles oscuros es más un nombre que algo así. La marca en si es lo que los distinguirá. Ellos serán algo así como la élite de los "siervos" de Harry. Ya hay dos y son 7! adivinen aver si los deducen! Además de tengo algo pensado para la marca. muy bueno. Ya he dejado caer algo al respecto. Harry realmente necesita estos enlaces con otros, aparte, la marca de Harry es diferente a la de Voldemort no solo en apariencia.  
_

_Con respecto a lo de las serpientes de Harry, creo que lo puse en esta parte del cap 3. Harry pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo investigando y tratando de aprender por cuenta propia, por ello no las necesita la mayor parte del tiempo. Cuando pasa su discusión con Tom, ellas no estaban en Malfoy Manor pero obviamente si sintieron todo lo qu pasó. Me parece que con su temperamento ellas deben de haberle formado una bronca a Harry pero no es una escena relevante para la historia así que no voy a ponerla. Tal vez más adelante Harry piense o diga algo sobre el caracter de sus serpientes._

_Otra gente me ha comentado que Harry al parecer se la pasa mucho estudiando o leyendo. Aclaro que esto no es porque él se haya vuelto adicto a la lectura de la noche a la mañana. Pero vamos, Harry no es tonto, por mucho que otros crean que si. Antes tenía a Hermione para que le explicara o investigara por él, ahora también hay personas que son capaces de ello, pero todos son mortífagos y por más que Harry sea ahora un nigromante no va a ir diciendole todo lo que hace a los mortífagos. Y si, Harry y Tom tienen una relación algo así como pupilo y tutor. De hecho, en la parte de Tom, él piensa una vez en Harry como su pupilo antes de seguirle diciendo chico o mocoso que es como usualmente se refiere a él en sus pensamientos._

_Cualquier otra duda pueden decirme! Ahora de vacaciones creo que tendré mas tiempo de transcribir lo que tengo escrito en el cuaderno xD_

_Los quiero! Comenten, denme ideas, sugerencias, opiniones! Siento la espera de la parte del cap._

_Beshitos *-*_

_Yirsy_

_Aquí tienen img de cómo son las serpientes de Harry _

_Shadijh: _http :/ karlosasm. files. wordpress. com/ 2010/ 09/ 07-animales -albinos -cobra1. jpg

_Solo imaginenla un poco más palteada xD_

_Nashiet:_ http: /img. baskimagen. com/ jpg/ p1/ 1/ 301_ 275_ 78cfdb 7b34b21d 167cf6c98aacff6383 .jpg

_Y esta la imagen que me inspiró toda la cosa de los angeles oscuros y la marca de Harry:_

http:/ .blogspot. com/ _eFZ56ZOXAa0/ R7G95FG7ubI/ AAAAAAAAAGU/ j9PneXVIePk/ S1600-R/ Dark_Angel_ by_Sheblackdragon. jpg

_Para verlas solo quiten los espacios y listo! Aclaro también que **ninguna de las imagenes es mia**, todas las vi en internet._


	5. De Engño y Guardianes

**Los personajes usados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J. K Rowling.** Yo solo busco entretenerme y entretener con esto.

En un principio no se muestra, pero la historia va a ser con relaciones Slash (hombre/hombre), así que si te incomoda, por favor no lo leas.

Acepto comentarios y CRÍTICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS n_n

* * *

**Harry Potter fanfic**

**Nuevos Ideales**

El galeón falso brilló en sus manos cuando el mensaje se completó. Mientras lo leía en voz alta pudo sentir a Ron a su lado, sosteniéndola para que no colapsara contra el suelo. Se estremeció mientras el mensaje terminaba de tomar sentido en su mente.

"Tienen a Harry…"

Solo eso se mantenía en su mente. El resto del mensaje no le importaba, solo eso.

Estaba aterrada. Esto confirma lo que la orden creía, estaban seguros ahora, pero eso no significaba que las noticias fueran mejores. No sabían cómo había podido ocurrir esto, no con toda la protección que se supone que tendría que haber sobre Harry, pero había ocurrido y de la peor forma. Si ellos tenían a Harry eso significaba que las lecturas de magia del ministerio eran verdaderas y que, por muy extraño que pareciera, mantenían a Harry con vida. Tal vez fuera porque lo estuvieran torturando o no podían matarlo aún... o tal vez no querían. Pero ¿Por qué?

Harry no tenía demasiada información como para serles de ayuda en algún loco plan. Harry ni siquiera era miembro de la orden; era demasiado impulsivo, temerario y falto de autocontrol para eso. No, Harry era más como el general de la armada que era brillante en la batalla pero que no era bueno ni planeando ni manejando información con serenidad, de eso el profesor Dumbledore se había ocupado con diligencia a excepción de los Horrocrux, pero dudaba que eso a Voldemort le interesara. De hecho, esa era una razón más que válida para acabar con él y conociendo a Harry como lo conocía, estaba segura de que no soltaría nada de eso si se había percatado de que podría salir.

Otra de las cosas que no entendía era que, al parecer, Harry conservaba la varita ¿de qué otro modo pudo haberles enviado esos Patronus en la boda de Bill? Ojoloco había dicho que tal vez Harry estaba en una situación difícil y que sabía que no podíamos buscarlo o dar con él, además Harry les había enviado una advertencia y ese día habían atacado casi seis lugares distintos a la vez. Entonces, si Harry tenía su varita y había aprendido de alguna manera a enviar ese tipo de hechizo de manera clandestina ¿Qué era lo que lo retenía de escapar? Ó ¿Por qué los mortífagos lo dejarían con vida? ¿Qué era lo que retenía a Voldemort?

Su mente trabajaba a mil por hora, ya menos preocupada por Harry. Por lo menos estaba vivo y sabía a qué se enfrentarían los demás afuera. Ahora tenía averiguar cómo sacarlo de allí en caso de que no se presentara al colegio ó en caso de que los nuevos reportes fueran demasiado malos. Debían prepararse, estaban en guerra y no podía detenerse a dudar cuando había miles a los que salvar.

En eso Ron la apretó más fuerte contra él y gruño algo alarmado. Volteó a verlo, pero solo se encontró con que la cara de ron estaba descompuesta por el horror.

- ¿Ron?

- Planean usarlo- soltó como en trance-, planea usarlo, Hermione… Tenemos que hablar con la orden. Dicen que intentarán escapar con él.

- ¿Qué? Pero…

- Intentará salir, Hermione… Vamos-le urgió- todo estará bien….

**De Engaños y Guardianes**

Neville se acomodó un poco más la capa y se cubrió el rostro más aún para entrar en aquella sala. A su lado Luna estaba en silencio, expectante ante lo que sea que estaba por venir. Ninguno había tenido tiempo ni siquiera de tomar una siesta antes de que sintieran la necesidad imperiosa de aparecerse en algún lugar.

Harry les había explicado que algo así sucedería cuando les quisiera llamar a su lado. De hecho, les había explicado muchas cosas que no se esperaba que siquiera llegaran a pasar nunca a él o a cualquiera. Obviamente, ni Luna ni él le habían reprochado nada más una vez que dejaron a Harry explicarse y justificarse, incluso después de que Harry se disculpara con Luna por haberla aturdido en la boda del hermano de Ron.

No había esperado que Harry hubiera tenido que pasar por tanto en soledad, pero al parecer se las había apañado bien y se las había arreglado para poder estar en lugares llenos de mortífagos torturando, intimidando y matando sin que le hicieran daño a él. Aún recordaba el intercambio de palabras con Malfoy antes de que Harry los llevara a su casa; no era tonto, sabía que Malfoy no era tan oscuro y malvado como muchos lo pintaban, pero tampoco era un corderito inocente del que se pudiera fiar y al parecer Harry también lo sabía hasta cierto punto… "pero eso no quiere decir que no sea divertido jugar con su humor y su paciencia" había dicho Harry cuando les explicaba. Bueno, al parecer ese solo sería un privilegio de Harry porque ni él ni Luna, estaba seguro, pensaban provocarle.

Apenas cruzaron la puerta un escalofrío los recorrió de pies a cabeza. Sintió la magia arremolinarse en torno a él y luego a su brazo derecho por apenas un segundo antes de desaparecer. No notó que había cerrado los ojos y se había aferrado a su antebrazo derecho con su mano izquierda hasta que la voz baja, impaciente y espeluznante de Severus Snape le ordenara beber algo. Neville cerró los ojos con más fuerza, negándose a beber lo que sea que le estuviera dando su profesor. Cada vez que lo hacía terminaba en la enfermería de cualquier modo posible. No, tenía que ver a Harry primero… se suponía que Harry los necesitaba ¿cierto? Por eso los había convocado ¿cierto? Entonces… ¿qué hacía Snape allí?

Sintió como le tomaban el rostro y era obligado a tragar una sustancia espesa, sin sabor pero la simple textura logró darle arcadas.

- Si la devuelves te haré lamerla del suelo, Longbottom

Neville gimió y tragó. A lo lejos escuchó como Luna tosía levemente. Bien, por lo manos no era el único al que no le gustaba la poción. Tomando una bocanada de aire, abrió los ojos y miró alrededor. No tenía idea de donde estaba, pero definitivamente el que estuviera frente a Severus Snape y varios mortífagos más encapuchados no era algo que pudiera considerar bueno. Además, Harry estaba como dormido en un sillón cercano, no parecía en buenas condiciones.

- Venga aquí, Longbottom- llamó bruscamente su profesor. Neville vio que se dirigía hacia el cuerpo de su amigo.

Neville se levantó lo mejor que pudo. La poción lo había mareado y se sentía como si en cualquier momento fuera a caer inconsciente al suelo. Sintió la mano de Luna en su brazo apretar con más fuerza de la necesaria, cuando la miró notó que tenía un color verdoso en su cara, como si estuviera a punto de vomitar. Bien, no podía decir que no la entendía… él mismo sentía que vomitaría en cualquier momento.

Dándole un apretón gentil a la mano de Luna, se encaminó con ella hacia donde le habían indicado preguntándose si es que ESE se había cansado de darle largas a acabar con la vida de Harry y ahora ellos iban a caer también con su amigo, pero no podía ser ¿cierto? Si así fuera ya estuvieran siendo torturados.

- Escúcheme bien, Longbottom- comenzó su más temido profesor. Neville sabía que el hombre posiblemente podría no ser todo lo que él pensaba que era, como le había dicho Harry hace tan solo horas, pero eso no quitaba que fuera la persona que le crispaba los nervios cada vez que podía-, no fue llamado aquí por nada. Potter ha hecho un plan con el señor oscuro y necesita que su participación sea impecable.

Entonces el profesor comenzó a explicarles la situación mientras planeaban que se haría para montar todo el engaño. Les aseguró que de fallar estarían comprometiendo la posición de Harry en Hogwarts los próximos meses y que eso no era bueno para los planes. Harry se los había explicado antes: necesitaba esos meses lejos de ESE ser porque solo así podría preparar lo que quería hacer. Tanto Luna como Neville estaban dispuestos a ayudarle; la última vez no habían podido ser de mucha ayuda en el departamento de misterios. Ahora era tiempo de que las cosas cambiaran, así tuviera que dejar que lo torturaran y hechizaran para ello.

* * *

Severus apareció cerca de la calle donde se suponía que el translador iba a llegar en un par de minutos. Era una calle tranquila, desierta por la hora de la noche y apenas iluminada por farolas. Las casas con sus pequeños jardines bien cuidados ahora bajo un silencioso manto oscuro le daban al ambiente un poco de ese aire tranquilo y pacifico que buscaban muchos magos para esconder sus hogares entre la población muggle, sobre todo los que se habían asentado en tiempos de la primera guerra.

Revisó con la mirada los alrededores, buscando algún indicio de que alguien estuviera vigilando o que tuvieran algún hechizo que ya hubiera delatado su llegada. Podía notar el frio a través de su máscara de mortífago y la mínima gota de sudor corriendo lentamente por su nuca. Odiaba este tipo de misiones.

Iba con Draco y Anthony por imposición del señor oscuro. Por lo tanto tendría que hacer la mayor parte del trabajo. Potter contaba con ello y el Lord también lo hacía. Esto era la oportunidad perfecta que necesitaba para enviar a su nuevo aprendiz como una víctima de una maldición de olvido o de una poción igualmente fuerte a Hogwarts, donde cientos de mocosos le escribirán a sus padres sobre la nueva actitud de su aclamado héroe y el pánico comenzaría a sembrarse en la comunidad poco a poco. Si no fuera porque Potter estaba dispuesto a pelear desde dentro, el mismo se hubiera resignado a ver todo su trabajo irse por el drenaje de los caprichos de Harry.

Harry… Repitió su mente mas en tono de afirmación que de pregunta. No tenía la más mínima idea de cuando había su mente sucumbido a la familiaridad con la que el que hace poco era un mocoso insufrible había impuesto entre ellos de manera tan familiar como si llevaran años siendo conocidos cercanos. El chiquillo se había empeñado tanto en que lo llamara por su nombre que ya muy rara vez usaba el usual "Potter" al que estaba tan acostumbrado. Aparte de que increíblemente había mantenido una interacción muy extraña con el deseo que le había nacido de repente de quién sabe dónde al mocoso para consultarle sobre pociones que definitivamente no debería conocer en lo absoluto. Felicitaba con todo respeto al Señor Oscuro por el logro tan grande de haber interesado a Harry Potter por algo más que no fuera romper reglas, jugar al héroe y montar en una escoba para perseguir una odiosa pelota alada.

El sonido de una aparición fue inmediatamente seguido de gemidos de dolor cuando algunos cuerpos tocaron el piso de la calle con brusquedad. Severus desvió su vista hacia la calle después de hacerle señas a sus acompañantes para que no se movieran e hicieran silencio.

El revoltijo de cuerpos en medio de la calle se encaminaron con paso apurado antes de que el que iba adelante sacó un papel de su bolsillo y se lo extendió a los otro que corrió junto a los que sostenían un cuerpo medio erguido y comenzaban a susurrar con rapidez. Severus torció un gesto cuando notó como Potter hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos para alzar la cabeza y leer un poco. Tendría que haber supuesto, después de ver el hechizo del señor oscuro, que el chico no sería capaz de soportar una formula completa de aquella poción.

Severus alzó la varita y haciendo un movimiento simple hizo que Harry adquiriera la fuerza suficiente como para alzar la cabeza y ver qué era lo que ponían ante sus ojos. Lo vio alzar la vista hacia un punto varios metros más lejos a un nivel mucho más alto que el de las casas que había a su alrededor y preguntar algo sosegado a Longbottom a su lado, el chico respondió presuroso y alzó la vista también para ver el mismo edificio que ellos no podían ver aún.

- Prepárense- susurró, esperando a que los otros avanzaran unos pocos pasos con el chico a cuestas-. Ahora.

* * *

Neville sostuvo presuroso el cuerpo de Harry para que no callera al suelo. No tenía ni idea de dónde estaban pero tenía una misión que cumplir así que poniendo más empeño en sostener a Harry apresuró el paso para seguir a los demás. Al otro lado de Harry, Seamus gimió y se quejó por su costado lastimado, pero siguió sosteniendo a Harry mientras se amoldaba a su paso.

_Al parecer la poción funciona_- pensó Neville. Seamus había sido golpeado brutalmente por los mortífagos que estaban con Harry cuando los habían marcado, al igual que los otros. Ellos habían dicho que la tortura y los castigos eran frecuentes entre los rangos más bajos y que no sería raro. El profesor Snape se había encargado de modificar los recuerdos de todos ellos para que creyeran haber visto a Harry inconsciente en una mazmorra mientras ellos llevaban a los prisioneros del día.

La respuesta había sido exactamente la que esperaban. Sacar a Harry de la central misma de mortífagos.

Llegaron a lo que parecía un salón de baile en penumbras y tan pronto estuvieron todos juntos tocaron el translador que los llevaría al cuartel de la orden.

Neville escuchó el gemido adolorido de Harry cuando chocaron todos contra el suelo en un nudo imposible de piernas y brazos heridos. Se quejó cuando sintió su rodilla lastimada arder contra su pantalón sucio.

- Vamos, vamos….. tenemos que llegar antes de que se den cuenta…- escuchó a Lavender decir mientras lo ayudaba a incorporar a Harry y Luna ayudaba a Seamus.

Comenzaron a caminar por la calle hacia algún lado antes de que se detuvieran de nuevo y Lavender le diera algo a Luna. Ella leyó el pedazo de pergamino y se apresuró hasta ellos.

_El Nuevo Cuartel General de la Orden del Fénix está en Worme´s House, Forest Hill 34_

Neville ayudó a Harry a leer el pergamino, pero dudaba que pudiera ver mucho o que siquiera fuera consciente de lo que pasaba. Por un momento Harry pareció estremecerse pero luego consiguió la fuerza suficiente para poder leer y alzar la vista a un alto edificio que se alzaba al final de la calle…. Aún a unos cuantos metros de ellos….

- ¿Neville?- escuchó a Harry decir, la voz ronca, baja y casi un susurro; no podía creer que apenas unas cuantas horas atrás estuviera gritando y amenazando en una casa llena de mortífagos. Definitivamente a Neville no le gustaban las pociones de Snape- ¿Dónde…?

- Vamos a estar a salvo, Harry- se apresuró a decir- Ya casi…

Entonces Neville alzó la vista en dirección a la casa que ahora era el nuevo cuartel y rogó desde el fondo de su propio ser para que nadie de la orden muriera hoy. Acababa de dar la señal.

Justo cuando iban caminando hacia la casa que segundos antes no estaba allí, las cosas comenzaron a pasar demasiado rápido. El sonido de apariciones se escuchó por todo el lugar al mismo tiempo que la puerta del cuartel se abría y comenzaban a salir brujas y magos con la varita alzada y lanzando hechizos por todos lados.

Apuró el paso, casi corriendo junto a Seamus para llevar a Harry dentro, pero entonces estaban siendo derribados por un hechizo y fueron a dar contra el suelo. Alzó la vista, aterrado, pero en la oscuridad de la calle lo único que pudo distinguir fueron mortífagos saliendo de las sombras como lobos en una cacería. Escuchó los gritos de Ron y las rápidas instrucciones de Hermione en algún lugar cercano, los hechizos volaban de un lado a otro por encima de su cabeza y ya no podía ver a Luna o a Lavender, Seamus seguía tratando de ayudarlo con Harry a llegar a donde algún miembro de la orden pudiera resguardarlos mientras Harry parecía un peso muerto sobre su hombro.

El grito de Harry fue lo siguiente que escuchó, así como toda la calle, estaba seguro. Aún así el dolor de sus tímpanos quedó opacado por el de su espalda y cabeza al ser golpeado contra la acera con una oleada de magia que salió de Harry mismo y que envió descargas dolorosas por sus nervios. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, todo lo que quedaba en medio de la calle era la figura desmadejada de su amigo con la respiración agitada y haciendo esfuerzos inútiles para levantarse con el cuerpo alto y atemorizante del El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado a unos pasos de él, riendo de una manera que lo hizo estremecer.

Neville vio como Harry era alzado de cada brazo por dos mortífagos que no pudo reconocer. Aún desde allí podía ver su mirada desafiante, aquella que siempre había caracterizado a su amigo. Voldemort se rió aun más fuerte.

- Harry Potter…- el siseo resonó ampliado mágicamente por el lugar y envió escalofríos por la columna vertebral de Neville.

* * *

Draco no estaba nada cómodo con la situación. Sabía que tenían que atrapar a Potter en cuanto pudieran frente a todo un grupo de magos listos para recuperar a su héroe, pero eso no quitaba la posibilidad de que el primero que se acercara al niño dorado fuera maldecido por beneficio de la "causa".

Aún le incomodaba la situación de Potter y el Señor Oscuro intercambiando mortífagos como caramelos o cromos de ranas de chocolate. Era exasperante ser tratado como basura o nada más que uno más del montón. Por más que no les importara la idea a ellos o a muchos otros, él aún tenía orgullo… y ahora mismo su orgullo estaba herido por culpa de su actual amo y su próximo amo.

- Vamos….

Escuchó como si no estuviera ahí y se sintió moverse con una confianza que no sentía. Después de todo ¿Quién quería acercarse a Harry Potter cuando acababa de desplegar una onda de magia tan grande que no había forma que todas las alarmas de ministerio no estuvieran sonando ahora mismo?

Cogió el brazo de su antiguo rival y de inmediato notó que realmente parecía no poder moverse siquiera por voluntad propia, su cuerpo parecía un peso muerto, sin energía. Claro que todo cambió cuando fue alzado y quedó casi de pié frente al Señor Oscuro. Draco no conocía la manera en la que Potter parecía sentir los momentos correctos en los que actuar de esa forma tan estúpida que tenía aún después de haber pasado un tiempo considerable con tantos mortífagos a su alrededor, pero el moreno con la poca energía que seguro le quedaba después de haber tomado la poción que su padrino había preparado, lo único que hizo fue alzar su mirada al Señor Oscuro con el seño fruncido y una mirada retadora.

El chico estaba listo para ser asesinado o para ir directo al área mental de San Mungo por el resto de su vida.

No pudo evitar tensarse con la mueca burlona que lanzó el Señor Oscuro cuando su mirada se conectó con la de su nuevo pupilo. Era retorcido ver como esos dos se provocaban y se desafiaban en una extraña convivencia que le ponía los pelos de punta. Lo hacían adrede, sabiendo que tarde o temprano alguno cedería. Lo extraño era que ellos parecían seguir en guerra, como si con pequeñas batallas fueran venciendo a paso lento y seguro sobre su oponente en esa tregua silenciosa.

Tuvo que controlarse todo lo que pudo cuando el Lord se acercó hasta quedar intimidantemente cerca y alzaba la cara de Potter tomándole por la barbilla. Potter, por supuesto, tenía esa maldita mirada que Draco no tenía idea de donde sacaba. No es que él tuviera miedo… era algo mucho más grande que el miedo; estaba aterrado. No es sano exponerse libremente a que te torturen, y él ya tenía suficiente con todo lo que había sufrido con los castigos de su padre como para agregarle también los del Lord.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue como era lanzado a través del tiempo y espacio hacia un lugar desconocido.

* * *

Harry gimió cuando el antídoto pasó por su garganta, mientras era vagamente consciente de que había muchas más personas apareciéndose a su alrededor. Poco a poco comenzaba a ser capaz de sentir y mover su cuerpo a voluntad. No tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que sea que le había dado Snape, pero no quería volver a tomarlo en su vida.

Había sentido la magia de su profesor recorrerle cuando Neville lo cargaba, el descontrol que había tenido sobre su cuerpo había causado una "ligera" alteración en el control de su poder y había resultado en una pequeña onda de magia negra que había dejado atrás una sensación incomoda en sus nervios; como si miles de hormigas recorrieran bajo su piel. Harry odiaba esa impresión.

Poco a poco fue notando que se encontraba en un estado semi-consciente, con mortífagos a su alrededor y el susurro de la tela que hacía Snape al caminar. Bueno, por lo menos no estaba solo con Voldemort.

Sintió el vibrar de la magia debajo de él y supo que estaba siendo levitado hacia alguna habitación. Voldemort se encargaría de hacer todo lo que quedaba por hacer en cuanto a sus nuevos ex mortífagos. Si no lo hacía, pues bien, ya podía irse despidiendo de la tregua silenciosa. Harry no iba a dar su brazo a torcer. Sabía que Tom lo necesitaba para hacer las cosas más rápido, desde las sombras, dándole una nueva cara a el lado de la oscuridad; una cara que la comunidad mágica no rechazaría.

Antes de que se durmiera por completo sintió como una serie de anillos y músculos se deslizaban por encima de las sabanas hasta su pecho y solo pudo sonreír al sentir la magia de una de sus serpientes de vuelta a él

o*****o

Severus no era un hombre al que le gustaran las sorpresas, pues nunca en su vida había recibido lo que algunos ingenuos llamaban "gratas" sorpresas. Todo tenía que estar calculado, medido y exacto; como las pociones. Las cosas podían ponerse oscuras y tal vez nada agradables en algunos casos, pero nunca era algo no esperado.

El que El Señor Oscuro le llamara al centro de la reunión junto a su ahijado y Anthony Trovsky no era algo que estuviera en sus planes de momento ni futuros ¿Qué demonios se suponía que había hecho mal? El señor oscuro estaba llamando a los tres primeros mortífagos en aparecer en la escenita que se había armado hace apenas media hora frente al cuartel de toda la orden y no podía creer que hubiera cometido algún error, aunque si los dos que estaban a su lado habían hecho algo que le trajera a él cualquier tipo de castigo, ellos lo lamentarían… por un largo tiempo.

No era su intención atraer más la atención de El Señor Oscuro sobre su cabeza por ahora.

Se preparó para la tortura cuando El Señor Oscuro alzó su varita en su contra…

El dolor nunca llegó.

Draco jadeó mientras el mundo se distorsionaba a su alrededor y sentía como si estuviera en una balsa a mitad del mar en el apogeo de una tormenta. Todo daba vuelta y sus brazos ya no le sostendrían en cualquier momento cercano.

Sabía que estaba dando una lamentable actuación, pero no le importaba. Nunca había notado la gran cantidad de magia que la marca tenebrosa mermaba de su cuerpo; ahora que la sentía llegar a él de nuevo, a su alma, su sangre corría como si hubiera estado corriendo de un hipogrifo por todo el bosque prohibido.

- Joven Malfoy- escuchó en medio de la nebulosa que era su mente la voz de su anterior amo-, sabe dónde ir.

Draco reunió toda la prisa que tenía por salir de allí para ponerse de pié y salir dignamente de aquel lugar sin que a su padre se le ocurriera la gran idea de preguntar qué era lo que su amado señor acababa de hacerle a su "preciado" hijo. Draco sabía lo que su padre estaba haciendo, pero no iba a desafiarlo mientras no tuviera una solución. Ahora que tenía todo su poder a su disposición de nuevo podría buscar una salida beneficiosa.

Salió de la habitación seguido por su padrino y Anthony justo cuando su padre se acercaba al señor oscuro para ofrecer su ayuda con cualquiera que fuese la nueva tarea de su hijo y escuchó la escalofriante y estridente risa del señor oscuro antes de apurar el paso al dirigirse casi corriendo a la habitación de Potter. Draco no era estúpido, notaba la mirada extrañada y calculadora de su padrino sobre él; sabía que si no le decía algo al hombre pronto lo iba a tener que soportar de mal humor lo que restaba de día… y ese no era un prospecto que Draco quisiera agregar a la lista de desgracias del día, muchas gracias.

- Potter nos ha negociado con El Señor Oscuro- soltó Draco mientras doblaba en otra esquina y comenzaba a subir las escaleras.

Para su sorpresa su padrino no se exaltó, solo se limitó a alzar una ceja como señal de interrogante.

- El precio de que fuera a ponerse como señuelo en toda la escena que preparó El Señor Oscuro hoy fue exactamente tres mortífagos de su círculo interno, completamente libres, a su disposición- explicó.

- Mocoso impertinente- gruñó su padrino. Draco lo miró extrañado por que esa fuera la única reacción a la noticia.

- ¿No te molesta?

- El mocoso me devolvió mi magia y prácticamente salvó mi cuello, Draco- gruñó- ¿Qué debería de molestarme, además de estar en deuda con él?

Draco no respondió a eso, solo siguió caminando hasta quedar de pié frente a la habitación del que se supone que ahora era su nuevo amo.

* * *

Harry despertó cuando sintió algo líquido bajar por su garganta. Enseguida escupió sea lo que sea dándose la vuelta bruscamente hacia un lado y buscando su varita en su túnica.

No sentía haber dormido mucho desde que se acostara, de hecho parecía que se acababa de dormir. Estaba algo desorientado. Lo único que parecía tener sentido era el indignado siseo que le reprochaba el movimiento brusco en algún lugar cerca de su pecho. Porque el inexplicable calor que le recorría la garganta definitivamente no tendría que estar ahí.

- El efecto de la poción sería mucho más rápido si no intentara devolverla por su garganta- gruñó la voz que reconoció como de Severus Snape en algún lugar cercano.

- Sería mucho mejor que no intentara ahogarme con esa porquería mientras duermo- respondió de mal humor. Después de la última poción que había tomado, no quería saber más de ellas por al menos un par de días más. Cuando notó que las fuerzas le volvían poco a poco, se las arregló para subir un brazo para taparse los ojos; se sentía como si hubiera corrido sin descanso por todo Hogwarts durante horas.

- Bien, si quieres seguir inconsciente por las próximas 12 horas… pues adelante- le vino de inmediato el reproche-. Yo iré a buscar un lugar mejor donde pasar mi tiempo antes de que Lucius venga a gritar porque su señor acaba de despojar a su hijo de "La Gloriosa Marca Tenebrosa"

Aquello disparó el interés de Harry a tal grado que terminó sentado en la cama en segundos, esta vez sí ganándose una amenaza- colmillos incluidos- de su serpiente que había ido a parar a sus piernas con el sobresalto.

Harry le miró atentamente al hombre que tenía cerca y a los dos que estaban un poco más atrás buscando algo diferente en ellos; parecían iguales, aunque mucho más relajados de lo que los había visto en mucho tiempo. Miró insistentemente el brazo de Snape que seguía cubierto por la túnica, como si pudiera ver a través de ella, cuando el ahora ex mortífago alzó su manga para que pudiera ver el brazo ahora inmaculado no hizo más que fruncir el ceño.

Atrajo el brazo hacia sí, ignorando el gruñido y la protesta del profesor. Se dio cuenta en el acto de que su jugada no había sido tan limpia. Harry había pasado increíble cantidad de tiempo jugando con la idea de una nueva marca para él, pero para eso tenía que buscar la idea de Tom, entenderla y transformarla en lo que él quería. No había sido fácil, precisamente porque su mente no se comparaba con la de Voldemort y porque Harry sabía que Tom le había hecho encontrar aquella información sobre su marca no esperando que la tuviera tan pronto y tampoco poniendo todo lo que contenía la suya propia. Aunque Harry ya se hacía una idea.

- Ustedes dos, vengan aquí- llamó Harry sin despegar la vista del brazo del hombre. Cuando los otros dos hubieron llegado, Harry les indicó que le mostraran el brazo donde tenían la marca. Los examinó a ambos tanto como a Snape. Al final, terminó igual de frustrado que antes- Maldito bastardo astuto…

- Como siempre, Potter, tu vocabulario deja mucho que desear- ironizó Draco.

- Oh, deja ya de molestar… no me gusta trabajar de más…- se quejó Harry, tanteando en busca de su varita. Cuando la hubo encontrado, lanzó un hechizo para develar lo que la marca había dejado atrás. Los tres brazos brillaron con una luz de una profundo rojo, delineando donde antes estuvo la marca manchando la piel.

Harry chasqueó la lengua con desapruebo.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó al fin Anthony

- Pasa que Tom no puede dejar las cosas fáciles por una vez en la vida- se quejó Harry, viendo como el hechizo revelaba los demás encantamientos que aún seguían vigentes sobre los tres.

- Explícate- exigió Severus, en verdad no tenía idea de lo que pasaba, pero algo tenía que haberles hecho el Señor Oscuro para que el chico protestara así y él tenía toda la intención de ayudar a librarse de la influencia mágica que el Señor Oscuro tenía sobre él.

Harry lo miró por un segundo, luego su mirada rondó por la habitación hasta detenerse de nuevo en los brazos aún extendidos. No tenía ni la menor idea de los hechizos que aún estaban presentes, pero de ahí a soltarle la sopa así sin más a Severus Snape, principal mortífago sospechoso de traición y arriesgarse a que estos hechizos hubieran sido puestos con el supuesto a espiar en esta situación… Que Tom pensara lo que quisiera de su inteligencia o de su percepción, pero Harry jamás había sido idiota y desde temprano había aprendido a cuidarse de ser escuchado sin su consentimiento.

- No- respondió Harry mirándolo a los ojos con intención. Pudo ver el entendimiento del profesor-. Tengo que llegar a la biblioteca ahora mismo- siguió, intentando ponerse en pié sin terminar en el suelo patéticamente.

* * *

Pasaron alrededor de dos días en los que Harry no salió de la biblioteca de la mansión Malfoy ni siquiera para dormir o tomar aire. Severus, Draco y Anthony habían pasado por allí y los había sacado a punta de varita, insultos y maldiciones. No estaba de humor para nadie.

Le había pedido a Severus que investigara sobre Remus, quería al amable hombre lobo junto a él. Sabía que si con Dumbledore Remus tenía que pasar días realmente duros, entonces hora que Dumbledore no estaba solo la orden respondería por él… y estaba consciente de que cuando las cosas se pusieran realmente peligrosas, todos comenzarían a dejar a Remus de lado.

Harry no quería volver a pasar por la experiencia de que su magia se saliera de control de la misma forma cómo hace unos días. Tenía que aprender a controlarla solo y por los momentos tenía otras cosas en las que pensar, así que si no podía solo entonces encontraría a la forma de rodearse de sus "guardianes" para que le contuvieran solo con el mero enlace al que tenían que ser sometidos. Y claro que ese era otro problema a considerar.

Tom había cumplido al despojar a Severus, Draco y Anthony de la marca, pero había dejado hechizos de espionaje tan fuertemente unidos a la magia de los tres que no era posible que Harry los hiciera sus guardianes sin que Tom se enterara de cada movimiento en la magia de ellos. Y ahora Harry no encontraba una forma de quitar o anular esto antes de darles su marca. Eso lo ponía de mal humor, de muy mal humor.

Otra cosa a la que no le tenía especial aprecio era a acostumbrarse a llamar a todos los Slytherin que estaban en edad de ir a Hogwarts por su nombre y a los que no por su apellido. Tom le había informado por medio de Draco que eso era parte del plan y que no lo arruinara. Harry estaba especialmente incomodo cuando tenía que tratar con los que eran de su mismo grado.

También tenía que tener en cuenta que no había posibilidades de seguir investigando sin resolver primero lo de los guardianes; la última vez había perdido un poco en norte al llenar de fuego el pequeño espacio donde se encontraba, solo una pequeña distracción en su juego con Malfoy y los dos hubieran salido irremediablemente heridos.

Gruñó mientras aventaba el libro que estaba leyendo al suelo. Esa imagen aún perturbaba su mente: Draco de pié con la mano extendida hacia el fuego, los ojos brillando a la luz de las llamas que no podrían quemarle pero que sabía que eran peligrosas y una mirada de fiera decisión; una respuesta a su desafío silencioso. Harry sabía que el menor de los Malfoy era un mago potencialmente poderoso, tanto como Snape y algunos otros de su generación, pero la imagen del rubio a punto de entrar libremente a desafiar un poder que le sobrepasaba era una imagen enteramente Gryffindor que no había esperado ver y que le recordaba quién era ahora y lo que su poder podría hacerle a los demás si se descuidaba.

Paseo su vista por las estanterías y por las pilas de libros que estaban apilados en montones sobre algunas mesas pequeñas. Harry los había revisado todos pero nada tenían esos libros que pudieran ayudarle como él quería. No podía quitarlos, eran demasiado recientes y estaban anclados a la magia misma de la persona, si los quitaba podía dejar un daño considerable y la única forma era que la misma magia de ellos rechazara el conjunto, pero llevaría años aprender a hacerlo; años que no tenía…

Mientras miraba los tomos de manera ausente, se le ocurrió una idea. Si no podía quitar el hechizo o hacer que la magia lo expulsara, entonces la única manera era tratar con algo mucho más fuerte; no una marca, un enlace.

Como movido por un resorte se levantó y casi corriendo buscó todos los libros de enlaces que pudiera encontrar. Era una idea fantástica y resolvía muchos de los problemas que tenía con su actual marca y todo lo que costaba que nadie la notara en Neville y Luna. Además tenía el beneficio extra de que sería mucho más fácil contactar y distribuir las contenciones entre los guardianes.

Tomando pluma y pergamino, se sentó a formar su propio ritual. Nada podría ser mas perfecto.

Bien, aquí vamos…

* * *

Esta situación era graciosa, a pesar de que su paciencia hacia una hora que había salido lejos de aquella habitación y el seguía esperando a que regresara. Si bien nunca había sido un hombre muy paciente, ahora era cuando pensaba que para ocasiones como esta es que se había creado un don semejante.

Pero a pesar de estar a punto de lanzarle una maldición que callara permanentemente al aristocrático rubio que tenía delante y a su insufrible compañero extranjero, toda esta situación era desmedidamente graciosa. Ambos hombres estaban rojos de ira, gritándose entre ellos, gritándole a él y a sus propios vástagos, quienes estaban callados, quieto y procurando no llamar la atención a ellos mismos.

No era que pudiera disfrutar mucho del espectáculo que estaban montando aquellos dos, ya que sus gritos, reproches e insultos estaban taladrando sin piedad su cabeza hasta la saciedad.

- … que obviamente Snape tiene que ver en todo esto!- gritaba en ese momento Lucius como si la sola mención de su nombre fuera el insulto más grande contra él y toda su ascendencia. Severus bufó… otra vez.

- Ya está hecho, Lucius- contestó realmente harto- y ya dije que yo no tuve nada que ver.

- ¡Por supuesto que tú tuviste todo que ver!

- Fue decisión del señor oscuro y de su heredero- zanjó con un gruñido.

- El señor oscuro no ha tenido nunca motivos por los cuales degradar a un buen mortífago- Esto tiene que ser obra de ese mocoso insufrible que…

Severus hubiera estado muy agradecido con quien quiera que hubiera detenido la nueva sarta de insultos y acusaciones de Lucius Malfoy si tan solo hubiera sido humano, pero lo que detuvo hasta la respiración de todos fue sin duda la presencia de la hostil serpiente plateada de Potter que se detuvo en la puerta con sus viperinos ojos clavados en ellos.

La observación pasó sobre cada uno de ellos antes de que se diera la vuelta y volviera a salir de la habitación. Severus se acercó a la entrada de la habitación y se asomó hacia el pasillo, pudo ver la serpiente aún a mitad del pasillo, viendo directamente hacia la puerta.

- Vamos- dijo hacia los dos chicos que se encontraban en silencio todavía.

No tardaron en obedecerle, pero tampoco parecían muy dados a seguir a la dichosa serpiente que los tres sabían que les llevaría con Potter. No había otro lugar al que pudiera llevarles.

Cuando llegaron frente a la puerta de la biblioteca, la puerta estaba entreabierta y por ella se escabulló la serpiente con rapidez. Severus tomó aire lentamente y con la misma lentitud llamó tres veces, pidiendo entrar.

- Adelante- se escuchó desde dentro la voz de Potter y él obedeció sin miramientos; si los estaba llamando a los tres o a uno solo, eso ya lo vería. Lo importante es que probablemente hubiera encontrado algo importante o quisiera hacer algo con lo que tuvieran que involucrarse, y después de estar aquellos día sin hacer nada, solo esperando a que el chico les diera noticias, cualquier cosa era bienvenida.

* * *

Harry los miró entrar sin mucho ánimo. A pesar de que era consciente de que ellos habían estado esperando a que los llamara, sus caras eran de profundo fastidio y de algo de irritación por parte del pocionista. Cuando el menor de los Malfoy fue seguido de dos hombres más, Harry pudo entender la razón de dichas muecas. Lucius Malfoy y Damián Trovsky venían tras ellos con sus rostros sombríos y con expresión de querer practicar sus más inhumanas maldiciones con él.

- ¿Puedo ayudarles?- preguntó.

- Quisiéramos tener unas palabras contigo- dijo serio Lucius Malfoy

- Y como todo buen Malfoy viniste a enfrentarme tu solo… que honor- ironizó Harry.

- No soy un cobarde- gruñó el rubio

- Claro…- concedió Harry con un tono condescendiente, como si en verdad no lo creyera- ¿Qué es lo que quieren hablar conmigo entonces? Tengo cosas que hacer…

- Queremos saber el motivo por el que mi hijo y el joven Malfoy fueron despojados de la marca tenebrosa- cuestionó con voz profunda Damián Trovsky. Harry tenía una firme creencia que el hombre era en verdad una de las peligrosas potencias mortífagas extranjeras dentro y fuera de las filas de Voldemort; siempre callado, de aspecto peligroso y con unos hijos que, aunque eran maliciosos y algo inclinados a la tortura, le tenían un miedo reverencial a su padre. Por eso es que había elegido a Anthony sobre Elena; el chico era un medimago brillante, muy inclinado a las artes oscuras y una mente rápida y peligrosa, pero tenía un corazón de oro, lo sabía incluso aunque el chico no hablara mucho.

- Eso es algo entre Lord Voldemort y yo- respondió Harry cortante.

- Es mi hijo, mi heredero, de quien estamos hablando- espetó Lucius

- No lo repetiré, Malfoy- gruñó Harry-. No es de tu incumbencia lo que yo haga o no con tu heredero. Ellos me fueron otorgados por Voldemort y tu no tienes ni voz ni voto en esa decisión.

- ¿Puedo preguntar, Señor, si planea sacar a mi hijo definitivamente de las filas que defienden nuestros ideales?- preguntó Damián ahora con un tono de moderado respeto.

- Anthony permanecerá dentro de las filas del lado oscuro, pero ya no responderá a Lord Voldemort- concedió Harry

- Entiendo- fue su única respuesta.

- Ahora, tengo asuntos que discutir con estos hombres.

- Por supuesto-aceptó el hombre dándole una mala mirada.

Harry observó divertido como ambos hombres salían obviamente molestos de aquella biblioteca. En cuanto la puerta se cerró, se volvió a encarar a los tres hombres que quedaban mientras se aseguraba que todos los encantamientos y hechizos de silencio, privacidad y de ocultamiento se propagaban por la sala. Hizo un gesto para que se sentaran en las sillas que estaban frente a él y respiró profundamente mientras se erguía en la silla en donde estaba sentado para comenzaba su explicación.

Hace algunos días, justo antes de que fuéramos a engañar a la orden, Tom llegó exigiendo que participara en el engaño. Obviamente me negué- agregó son una sonrisa socarrona-. Tom no lo tomó muy bien… Y antes de que decidiera que era igual si las heridas eran ficticias o reales, decidí que quería desquitarme de una de sus muchas burlas quitándole mortífagos de su círculo interno.

- Bastante insolente, debo decir- agregó Severus con el ceño fruncido.

- Yo diría oportuno- sonrió Harry-. El punto es que eso me dio la excusa perfecta para sacarlos del círculo interno y quitarles la marca. Ese era mi propósito principal.

Llevo meses soportando castigos de Tom por medio del dolor de la cicatriz. En algunas ocasiones, cuando está extremadamente feliz o molesto, pierde el control y sus pensamientos llegan a mí sin que él los controle. En una de esas veces, pude ver su desconfianza con algunos mortífagos, los castigos que planea, las muertes dentro de sus filas que quiere para el final de la guerra- tomó aire un momento antes de hablar de nuevo-. Ninguno de ustedes estaba previsto a sobrevivir.

Quise hacer algo, por lo que cuando se me ocurrió la peregrina idea de pedir algo a cambio, quise quitarle algo que el supiera significativo para mi, que él cree que yo pienso que retrasará sus planes y le fastidiará, por eso me aferré a lo que ustedes representan entre su círculo interno para hacer mi petición. No solo tres mortífagos del más alto rango, sino tres mortífagos poderosos que han demostrado su valía: Severus estaría a cargo del colegio como director, por eso si yo me convierto en el único que puede darle órdenes, Hogwarts pasa a mi control, junto con único maestro en pociones de su círculo interno; Anthony es entre los más jóvenes su medimago más brillante, por lo que ahora entre la nueva generación tendrá que buscar el próximo medimago devoto y dispuesto; Draco, por otro lado es el heredero de la fortuna más prominente entre sus mortífagos y el único mortífago de entre la nueva generación que pudo cargar con la presión de una misión y llevarla a cabo sin pedir ayuda, si Draco ya no responde a él, entonces no tiene ni dinero ni lugarteniente entre su joven ejercito.

Pero claro, Tom no puede nunca jugar limpiamente. Quitó sus marcas, pero dejó hechizos que los atan aún a su magia y voluntad. No importa que tan fuerte sea su determinación, siempre se sentirán inclinados a informarle sobre mis movimientos o a defender sus planes, por más que mi orden directa sea arruinarlos. Ya no controla su magia, pero si monitorea los movimientos de ella y manipula a través de ella sus acciones.

He leído e investigado sobre todo tipo de libros de vinculación y hechizos de servidumbre que he sido capaz de encontrar en esta biblioteca y no he dado con la forma de deshacerme de esto sin dejarlos por lo menos una semana en cama, pero dado que la próxima semana ya es la ida a Hogwarts, dudo mucho que puedan estar en pié para ese entonces…

Dio un largo respiro y los miró a cada uno antes de continuar.

- He ideado un modo, pero será doloroso y los atará a mí de forma que nunca más podrán desligarse. No los obligaré, porque cambiará su magia y su control sobre ella irreversiblemente, además…

* * *

Harry escuchaba con atención como Tom le relataba la historia de cómo había llegado a desarrollar su obsesión por la pureza de sangre. Aunque, por supuesto, se suponía que no conocía en absoluto nada de eso que le estaba contando el Lord. Aún así, Harry se encontró prestando atención hasta al más mínimo detalle sobre el trabajo del Lord cuando apenas había salido de Hogwarts, sobre cómo se había interesado en los objetos oscuros, sobre lo mucho que le apetecía estudiar más sobre artes oscuras y cómo es que al final se había decidido de ir a pedir que le dieran trabajo en el castillo. A todas estas, Harry se alegraba de saber de antemano las cosas que Tom se obviaba o modificaba del relato, pero eso no quería decir que escuchar algunos de los motivos y razones no le pareciera interesante después de todo.

Estaba sorprendido de la pasión con la que Tom hablaba sobre la grandeza de sangre en tiempos antiguos, de la magia que se había debilitado en la sociedad por dejar de lado las tradiciones, incluso de cómo pensaba que la sangre de los nacidos de muggles le seguía pareciendo un completo misterio debido a la presencia de la magia en una línea que estaba completamente aislada de su mundo.

Esa era la única tarde en la que se habían cruzado en un pasillo después de lo de la Orden y él no hizo comentarios cuando le pidió que le siguiera. Era una tregua silenciosa; ninguno iba a mencionar lo del pasado incidente, ninguno iba a disculparse por ello y definitivamente ninguno iba a olvidarlo, pero por ahora tenían cosas más importantes que hacer. No iba a protestar sobre ello, la verdad era que disfrutaba de alguna manera ese nuevo método de llevar las cosas entre ellos. Le era más fácil pensar con claridad cuando el Lord andaba menos enojado por la dichosa pelea y no le andaba cruciando por ello. Además, nunca se había sentado a hablar con nadie sobre la magia, las antiguas tradiciones o incluso los intereses que tenía (tanto él como Tom) de mejorar la educación de la población joven de magos y brujas. Aunque en todo ese cuadro que de pronto se hacía encantador a los ojos de cualquiera, Harry no entendía que tenía que ver en todas aquellas ideas de avance y restablecimiento de las buenas costumbres el que los mortífagos siguieran asesinando magos y brujas a diestra y siniestra bajo la expresa orden del Lord.

- Esa tarde me encontré con esa una librería que no había visto nunca desde que trabajaba en el callejón. Era bien avanzada la noche y yo ya tenía que volver a la habitación en donde me estaba quedando- seguía comentando el Lord con una mirada indescifrable perdida en el fuego de la chimenea-. Fuera había una mujer a la que no presté atención puesto que la mayoría de los habitantes habituales de este callejón están algo… locos. Ella me detuvo cuando pasaba por su lado y me dijo que veía la grandeza en mí, la mente brillante con la que podría despejar caminos hasta ahora no explorados de la magia…. No le presté mayor atención y me dispuse a seguir mi camino-rió en tono bajo y despectivo-. Entonces, cuando ya yo me iba, volvió a hablar en un tono mas grave… como si estuviera dictando mi sentencia, dándome una labor… Reconocí la magia en sus palabras, la certeza que tenía cada palabra…- miró a Harry que no le despegaba la vista de encima- Se que sabes acerca de lo que ella me dijo; sentí tu presencia cuando hice ese pequeño descubrimiento la otra noche, así como se de ese pequeño cuaderno donde recolectas notas de lo que vez en mi mente sobre la poción que me permitirá hacer que esa niña nazca.

Harry no dijo nada por un momento mientras pensaba en una razón por la que Tom no le había dicho nada si sabía que Harry veía en su mente. Recordó todas las veces que había presenciado cosas en la mente de Voldemort y fue entonces cuando cayó en cuenta de algo que no había notado antes: era Tom quien lo invitaba a su mente en esas sesiones tan dolorosas de descubrimientos y frustraciones. Entonces eso quería decir que Tom quería que Harry estuviera al tanto de lo que pasaba. Incluso esas veces Tom se aseguraba de decir las cosas en voz alta. Eso tal vez quería decir que entonces realmente no se enteraba de las demás incursiones de Harry a su mente…. Tal vez…

- ¿Por qué me permites verlo?

- A pesar de lo impulsivo que eres, sé que no eres tonto. Sabes que necesito de tu sangre si quiero cumplir con este proyecto

- ¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo no me hubiera convertido en un Nigromante?

- Afortunadamente, me retracté de mi error de querer matarte a tiempo- aceptó el Lord encogiéndose de hombros, en el gesto más humano que Harry le hubiera visto jamás.

- ¿Será una nigromante completa, sin ritual?

- La única descendiente directa de la oscuridad. Tendrá la sangre del último Slytherin y del último Gryffindor, dos nigromantes en toda regla.

- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de querer que ella nazca?- preguntó Harry mirándolo fijamente- Espera… ¿Quién…?

- Eso aún no lo decido. Tiene que ser alguien fuerte mágicamente, sangre pura… Tal vez Bellatrix

- No

- No voy a darle esa tarea a Narcisa Malfoy. Los Malfoy no tendrán ese privilegio

- Tampoco Bellatrix lo tendrá, no permitiré que esa mujer tenga algo que ver con mi hija

- Sabía que la verías así…. Una hija… Es por eso que estará bajo tu protección…

- Será mi hija. Tal vez tu solo obtengas un experimento más, pero eso no será igual conmigo…

- ¿Eso quiere decir que darás tu sangre voluntariamente?

- No he dicho eso aún-aclaró Harry reticente. Aun no estaba seguro de que fuera una buena idea. Quería a esa niña como nunca había querido nada en su vida, pero eso no significaba que no dejara de estar inseguro con respecto a eso. Si Tom quería que naciera, por algo era.

- Esta vez no puedo obligarte a dar tu sangre, así que a cambio te propongo algo- ofreció Tom con la mirada de nuevo en el fuego. Harry lo miró interrogante-. Traeré de vuelta a tu padrino.

- Sirius está muerto, no hay nada que se pueda hacer al respecto- siseó Harry con voz dura. No era ese un tema que le apeteciera tocar ni ahora ni nunca. Tom bufó con fastidio.

- Estar muerto es que te alcance una maldición asesina; caer detrás de un velo como ese, es ser arrancado de tu mundo hacia la nada. No dejas de existir.

Harry se congeló en su sitio totalmente asombrado.

- Sirius…. Está… vivo?

- No, no está vivo, pero su alma permanece en este mundo… Y puedo traerlo de vuelta- siguió el Lord-, pero solo si juras dar tu sangre voluntariamente para la poción a cambio

- ¿Es tan necesario que sea voluntario?

- ¿Por qué crees que me tomaría todas estas molestias si no fuera así?

Silencio

- Está bien. Solo si Sirius vuelve vivo, nada de inferís o cosas así… Quiero a mi padrino, no cualquier cosa que la magia pueda hacer con su apariencia.

- Tienes mi palabra, Harry

* * *

Sintió las protecciones de la casa fluctuar antes de que volvieran a la normalidad. Gruñó descontento mientras revisaba la barrera para saber quién había entrado ahora en su mansión.

Snape.

Rodó los ojos y volvió a su trabajo.

No le había hecho nada de gracia que el mocoso prácticamente arrancara los hechizos que dejó tras su marca en los tres hombres. Luego tendría que averiguar cómo es que lo había hecho y no los había matado a los tres en el proceso. Sabía que un acto como ese era muy arriesgado y con ese tipo de magia no se sorprendería si el mocoso hubiera estado inconsciente por horas, pero dado los antecedentes del chico cualquier cosa es posible.

Había sentido la magia, por muy pequeña que fuera, salir de la tierra cuando el chico los vinculó con su marca. Incluso había sentido como las conexiones que tenía con sus antiguos mortífagos se desvanecían sin dejar rastro alguno. En su momento intentó restablecerlas… pero se había encontrado con que no podía localizar la magia de nuevo como una unidad sino como algo diverso y vago que se escurría como aire entre sus dedos.

Había entrenado bien al chico hasta ahora.

Ahora debía buscar una manera de que el pequeño Gryffindor no se saliera del redil. Debía vigilar su magia y sus impulsivas ideas. Suponía que había parado de experimentar con su control del fuego por averiguar cómo despojar a los tres hombres de su influencia, ya que no había visto el más mínimo indicio d quemadura o algo parecido ni en la mansión Malfoy ni allí. Sin embargo estaba tranquilo de que por lo menos le hubiera dado algo de tiempo al vincular a esos tres a su magia.

Definitivamente había sido una buena decisión el que se sentara a hablar con el mocoso de su plan más inmediato. Estaba haciendo un buen trabajo puesto que había aceptado su propuesta de forma casi instantánea y se estaba ganando al chico.

Por ahora lo dejaría. Había demostrado ser lo suficientemente ágil como para burlarlo, esta vez en magia, y no se podía permitir tardar mucho.

Sonrió socarrón.

Además, sería una muy buena jugada traer de regreso al heredero Black. Todos los de esa familia eran oscuros… sin importar que tan Gryffindor o Slytherin sean.

* * *

- Severus- saludó Harry cuando vio entrar al hombre por la inmensa puerta de madera.

- Harry- respondió este con un cabeceo. Mientras se adelantaba y se sentaba frente a Harry, tendiéndole un pergamino.

- ¿Qué es?

- La información que me pediste sobre Lupin- escuchó que le decía mientras él leía con prisa y horror todo lo que el papel decía.

- Esto debe ser un chiste

- No lo es

- PERO ¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE SE ATREVIERAN A SEMEJANTE BARBARIDAD?-rugió Harry levantándose de golpe gritándole a la nada.

- Aunque Lupin siempre ha estado con la orden, nadie se atrevía a acercarse a él lo estrictamente necesario cuando estaba molesto, siempre fue Dumbledore el que abogaba por él- explicó el profesor-. Ahora que no está Dumbledore ni Black ni te tiene a ti, no hay nada que impida que su condición mental no se vuelva inestable. No le queda nada mas que la preocupación.

- Remus no está loco- aseveró Harry.

- Yo no he dicho eso- se defendió el profesor-, pero es lo que, al parecer, piensa la orden en general. Ni Moody ni Kingsley ni Arthur van a arriesgarse a que Lupin pierda los estribos en presencia de inocentes.

Harry se quedó callado, viendo el pergamino que seguía en sus manos. No entendía cómo la orden podía ir a encerrar a Remus de esa manera, él no era peligroso, era el hombre más fuerte que hubiera visto Harry alguna vez. Remus era amable, humilde y muy inteligente, era la persona que le había enseñado la fortaleza de luchar y no rendirse y era lo único que actualmente le quedaba de los merodeadores. Aunque Sirius tardaría poco en volver, eso se lo había prometido Tom.

- ¿Por qué lo encerraron?

- Según Longbottom, dice que te vio el día del ataque a La Madriguera. Granger y la chica Weasley dicen que también les pareció verte, pero que eso no podía ser posible dado que el que estaba peleando con ellas era un mortífago.

- Demonios! –exclamó Harry sintiéndose culpable- sabía que me había reconocido, por eso lo dejé inconsciente y ordené la retirada.

- ¿Te reconoció?

- Remus, a pesar de todo, puede reconocerme a kilómetros de distancia. Es un licántropo- se encogió de hombros Harry- Solo una mirada bastó para que me reconociera. Soy parte de su manada.

- ¿Qué harás?

- Iremos y lo traeré conmigo- dijo Harry. Severus bufó ante eso- ¿Qué?

- Hablas como si Lupin fuera a aceptar así de fácil. Lo harás venir a donde está el asesino de tus padres, de Dumbledore y de Black… sin mencionar al mismísimo licántropo que le convirtió.

- Remus vendrá si le explico. Además, Sirius regresará pronto- aseguró Harry con una sonrisa.

- ¿De qué hablas?- inquirió Severus viéndolo como si se hubiera vuelto loco

- Tom y yo hemos hecho un trato- contestó Harry. Le parecía un poco raro aún el hablar con Severus sin hostilidades como en un tiempo, pero, después de todo, si pudo habituarse al trato y presencia de Tom a diario, entonces era mucho más fácil acostumbrarse a Severus. Además, el hombre no era tan malo. Una vez que hubieron conversado y aclarado los puntos podía llegar a ser un excelente acompañante en las conversaciones. Trazaba planes con Harry y no ponía mucha réplica a sus ideas como alguna vez hubiera hecho en otro tiempo. Incluso había llegado a sorprenderlo cuando le propuso ser uno de los Siete grandes en su orden de mortífagos y no había vacilado ni un segundo en aceptar o cuando el ritual estaba llevándose a cabo. El hombre se había convertido en una figura importante en la vida de Harry por su valor y su lealtad a su promesa.

- ¿Qué clase de trato?

- Yo daría mi sangre voluntariamente para una poción si él rescata a Sirius del velo- respondió Harry desviando la mirada un poco-. Dijo que Sirius no ha muerto, que solo está atrapado en una especie de lugar donde solo existe su alma o algo así…

- Harry… Black fue alcanzado por una maldición asesina de Bellatrix Lestrange… no hay posibilidad de que sobreviviera a eso.

- Yo… investigué sobre el tema, Severus- estaba consciente de que su voz sonaba dolida. Aun la "muerte" de Sirius era un gran peso sobre sus hombros-. El velo era usado en los antiguos juicios, era un castigo, una prisión para el alma que no permitía al mago hacer nada para olvidar sus propias atrocidades. No hay forma de que alguien muriera antes de entrar al velo, la magia de ese objeto no permitía al alma del mago escapar por medio cualquier acción que trajera su muerte. Era una precaución para que los implicados en el tema del juicio no tomaran venganza o intentaran callar al condenado. Cuando alguien es arrojado dentro, el velo se deshace del cuerpo pero conserva su alma. Esa es la razón por la que puedes oír los susurros cuando te acercas lo suficiente. Bellatrix usó una maldición que llevó a Sirius dentro del velo.

- Es decir que Black está encerrado de nuevo- aunque Severus no tenía simpatía alguna por Black, estaba horrorizado de la descripción del artefacto. No quería ni imaginarse lo que pasaría con él si alguna vez llegaba a terminar dentro de dicha prisión mágica. No se sorprendía por qué en la antigüedad los magos preferían enfrentarse entre sí a hacer juicios públicos.

- Injustamente encerrado, de nuevo- corrigió Harry-. El punto es que Tom prometió sacarlo a cambio de mi sangre. Se necesita mucha magia oscura y voluntad para sacarlo de allí; cosas que poseo, pero no tengo el conocimiento oscuro que es esencial, ni siquiera tengo idea de cómo hacer las pociones que necesito, así que Tom hará el trabajo por mi a cambio de mi sangre. Ya había investigado sobre el tema para su propio beneficio, así que creo que es capaz de hacerlo.

- ¿Qué pasa si Black no vuelve… con vida?

- El trato fue que si él me devolvía a Sirius vivo, siendo Sirius y no cualquier otra cosa que la magia pudiera hacer con su cuerpo, entonces tendría mi sangre. No sería de otro modo- Harry suspiró mientras devolvía la mirada al pergamino donde decía que Remus estaba encerrado y temporalmente suspendido de la orden-. ¿Sabes donde tienen a Remus?

- Si- respondió internamente aliviado de que cambiara de tema. Bien que no le deseaba ese destino ni siquiera a Black, pero ese acuerdo de intercambiar vidas por favores que mantenían esos dos no era que le gustase mucho.

- Entonces vamos- dijo Harry levantándose y echándose la capa de viaje encima. En una esquina vio el movimiento de Shadihj y extendió su mano hacia ella mientras se agachaba para que la serpiente subiera por su brazo hasta su cuello.

- ¿Podemos desaparecernos desde aquí?- preguntó Severus

- Si- confirmó Harry

- Bien- dijo mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro del chico y desaparecían del pequeño despacho de Harry en la mansión Riddle.

* * *

No estaba esperando visitas, nunca las esperaba. Los miembros de la orden estaban voluntariamente ignorándole desde hace bastante tiempo pensando que se había vuelto loco. Incluso había notado que habían puesto hechizos para localizarlo en caso de que saliera de la pequeña cabaña en la que vivía o por si alguien entraba, pero por voluntad propia se mantenía encerrado allí, auto compadeciéndose de lo mal que la estaba pasando. No había nada para un licántropo que lo ha perdido todo allí afuera. Sin embargo, como movido por la curiosidad sacada de la nada, se acercó a la ventana, esperando algo que sabía que no iba a llegar. No sabía exactamente qué era eso que esperaba, pero no llegaría. De eso estaba seguro.

Alzó la vista a la luna de esa noche, parcialmente cubierta por las nubes. La misma que le maldecía era la única que le acompañaba. Que irónico. Todas las noches se pasaba horas en esa ventana, viendo hacia el bosque o hacia la luna, recordando los tiempos en la que se escapaba de su habitación en Hogwarts para ir en busca de una nueva aventura, una nueva broma o solo escapar de la vista de los indeseados que pudieran descubrir su condición. Últimamente recordaba mucho sus años de Hogwarts, recordaba a sus amigos y a su único amor. Eso le dolía menos que pensar en su cachorro.

Bajó la vista hacia el lindero del bosque, sintiendo el nudo en la garganta volver a formarse. Y allí, en la oscuridad, pudo ver un movimiento de capas. Eran dos personas, tal vez. Entornó los ojos, tratando de ver con más empeño, pero solo un instante después desaparecieron. Bufó con molestia al pensar que posiblemente ahora la orden enviara a gente a vigilarlo.

No notó la presencia de nadie más cuando se esmeró en revisar mejor. Estaba tan concentrado en esa tarea que casi dio un grito de susto cuando una voz grave y baja le habló a sus espaldas.

* * *

Harry no sabía por qué, pero habían terminado en medio de la nada. En lo que supuso sería un bosque. Miró al hombre que miraba en otra dirección. Estaban en un claro bastante pequeño rodeados de árboles que se erguían hacia lo alto. La oscuridad reinaba en el lugar, a pesar de no ser tan avanzada la noche. Alzó la vista al cielo y notó que las nubes tapaban un poco la luna y no se podían ver muchas estrellas en el firmamento. Odiaba las noches así.

El aire frío se coló por su capa, por lo que tuvo que ajustarla más a su cuerpo mientras le lanzaba una mirada interrogante a Severus, no era como que estuviera vestido para aguantar el frío. Aunque supuso que debían hallarse muy al norte para que semejante brisa le helara los huesos. En su cuello Shadihj siseó disconforme.

¿Qué se supone que hacemos aquí?- preguntó

La cabaña de Lupin está bajando esas colinas, supongo- se encogió de hombros como si realmente no supiera muy bien lo que estaba haciendo-. Esto es lo más cerca que puedo aparecerme sin que los hechizos de la orden detecten el lugar de donde vengo.

- ¿No podemos aparecernos más cerca?

- Si, solo que pondremos a la orden sobre aviso- explicó el hombre. Harry bufó y comenzó a caminar.

Llevaban bastante rato, cubiertos por la oscuridad de la noche. Harry estaba a punto de quejarse por no aparecerse más cerca, pero supuso que Severus de verdad no podía aparecerse tan fácil. Si Harry tan solo supiera la ubicación exacta de la cabaña de Remus, tal vez pudieran aparecerse fácilmente allí sin tener que caminar tanto.

Cuando llegaron a lo que parecía ser el final de ese tramo de árboles, Harry pudo divisar una cabaña pequeña, con un pequeño jardín y flores silvestres extendiéndose por los alrededores. Al otro lado podía ver lo que parecía ser un pequeño acantilado, por lo que debía de tener una vista bastante bonita de día. El lugar era sencillo, pero a Harry le parecía que transmitía una sensación desesperada de paz, como si el lugar te invitara a esconderte pero no a alejarte por completo de los problemas. Cuando dio otro paso para acercarse notó la magia del ambiente. Había un hechizo para avisar que estaban allí a quien quiera que lo hubiese puesto, la sensación era conocida, había sentido el primer hechizo de reconocimiento hace bastante rato cuando comenzaron a caminar, pero este era más fuerte. Frunció el ceño. No era correcto que mantuvieran a Remus encerrado.

- Hay magia rondando por todo el lugar- hizo eco Severus de sus pensamientos

- Lo se- hizo saber Harry mientras veía hacia la cabaña. En la parte superior pudo divisar a Remus asomado a la ventana, mirando al cielo con una mirada de nostalgia, se veía triste. De repente, como si no supiera qué estaba haciendo, bajó la vista hacia ellos y dejó la mirada fija, como si tratara de identificarlos.

- Se supone que no debe vernos- aclaró Severus

-Vamos adentro- decidió Harry apenas girándose y tomando a Severus por la capa y desapareciendo del lugar.

Aparecieron en una habitación pequeña sin hacer ningún ruido para alertar a su único habitante, quien parecía buscar ahora con más ahínco por la ventana; apoyado hacia afuera, dejando medio cuerpo afuera como si con eso fuera a conseguir mejores resultados. Harry se soltó de Severus y, luego de darle una mirada, se sacó la capa de invisibilidad del bolsillo interno de su túnica y se la echó encima al tiempo que Severus hablaba.

- Lupin

. ¿Severus?- preguntó Remus con voz ronca. Harry supuso que se debía al cansancio. De inmediato el semblante de Remus se endureció- ¿Qué haces aquí, Snape?

- Vengo a hablarte

- ¿Qué tiene un mortífago que hablar conmigo?

- Pensé que un Gryffindor sentimental como tú estaría más amigable dado que he venido a traer noticias de tu querido cachorro- se burló Severus con voz sarcástica.

- ¿Harry? ¿Qué sabes de Harry? ¿Está bien?

- Si, Harry está bien –respondió con algo de fastidio-. Escucha Lupin, vine porque mi señor te necesita.

Harry pensó que aquello no pudo sonar peor. Snape podía ser muy brillante, pero eso no quería decir que cuando quería ser desagradable no alcanzara su punto mas sínico.

No seré un mortífago, mucho menos estaré bajo el mando de un loco que no conoce lo que es el valor de la vida humana- masculló Remus con molestia, obviamente ofendido-. Un ser que solo tiene magia oscura en su cuerpo no merece vivir.

Harry sintió que esas ultimas palabras le encogían el corazón, pero se obligó a pensar en otra cosa. Quería que Remus entendiera. Además, no era como que Remus estuviera refiriéndose a él ¿verdad? No quiso pensar en lo que sentiría si Remus también pensaba que era un monstruo ahora que se había convertido en nigromante. Era por el bien de todos, se repitió mentalmente.

- Nadie ha dicho que fueras a servir al señor oscuro- aseveró Severus dándole una mala mirada-. Yo ya no estoy a su servicio.

- ¿no?- preguntó Remus confundido- Pero tu….

- Mi señor es el sucesor del señor oscuro, el próximo Lord- aclaró Severus. Harry vio como Remus perdía el poco color que tenía en la cara

- ¿Tiene sucesor?

- Si, Lupin, tiene sucesor, un nigromante que tiene el potencial para ser entrenado por el mismo Lord y que será quien le remplace en algún momento- dijo con voz modulada-. Es él el que te quiere a su servicio.

No. No voy a estar ayudando a un loco que seguramente está aprendiendo a matar gente a diestra y siniestra solo por diversión… Si ya ha llegado al punto de ser nigromante entonces no tiene vuelta atrás, se convertirá en un genocida como quien lo entrena…

- Lupin…

.- No puede haber retorno a un alma que decide seguir ese camino libremente, Severus, simplemente es algo que no es humano…

- Lupin!- llamó Severus con más fuerza. No quería ni pensar en todo lo que esas palabras estaban haciendo en Harry. A pesar de todo le había tomado cariño al chico.

- No entiendo como puedes servir a un prospecto de monstruo como ese…

Harry sentía que se hundía cada vez más con cada palabra que Remus decía. No era muy diferente a lo que la orden pensaría que estaba haciendo cuando se enteraran de que era oficialmente el sucesor de Voldemort. Sintió que el corazón se le oprimía a cada palabra que escuchaba, pero se mantuvo firme, de pié justo detrás de Severus, que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a saltar a golpear a Remus. Si Remus pensaba eso sin saber que era él a quien se estaban refiriendo, entonces no quería ni ver la cara de decepción que tendría cuando se enterara de todo la verdad. No podría soportar el dolor de sus ojos.

- Lupin!-rugió Severus, alertando tanto a Remus como a Harry- Cállate de una maldita vez. Estoy tratando de explicarte algo y tú no haces más que decir estupideces.

- Viniste a hablarme de…- de repente Remus perdió el tono levemente rojizo que había ganado con todo su alboroto inicial- Oh, Merlín…. Harry está con esa persona ¿no es cierto? Si fue Harry el que se enfrentó conmigo en la boda de Bill… oh, mi cachorro- se lamentó Remus dejándose caer en la cama que había cerca y acunando su rostro en sus manos- Dios, Harry… ¿al menos está bien? ¿cómo lo trata ese tipo? ¿no le ha pasado nada malo?

Severus suspiró con cansancio. Esto no debería de estarlo haciendo él.

- Estoy hablando de la misma persona, Lupin- dijo sin miramientos. El hombre frente a él pareció al borde del desmayo.

-No…

- Es él quien te quiere a su lado, quien pide tu protección

- No puedes estar hablando enserio… Harry no haría… no, el…. Tienes que estar bromeando…..

Severus bufó con fastidio mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello. Harry notó en su expresión el cansancio y la molestia que la situación causaba en él.

- Te dije que no era buena idea- habló de nuevo. Harry supo que hablaba con él. Remus, en cambio, lo miró sin entender-. No lo va a entender… y el otro tampoco lo hará si es que mis pensamientos son correctos. No los necesitas a ellos.

- ¿De que hablas?- preguntó Remus.

Harry rió con amargura. Tal vez después de todo si se había dejado llevar por algo que no estaba allí. Estaba claro que Remus no pensaba ayudarle, y si Remus no lo ayudaba, entonces Sirius tampoco lo haría. Era de dominio público que Remus siempre había sido más comprensivo que Sirius y que muchos en la misma orden…. excepto, tal vez, Dumbledore, pero él no creía mucho ya en el juicio imparcial del difunto anciano. Siempre sería un personaje importante en su historia, pero ya no le tenía tanta estima como antes. No ahora que había visto todo lo que se le había ocultado.

El sonido de su risa atrajo la atención de Remus. Dio un movimiento de cuello tan brusco hacia donde él estaba que Harry podía jurar que se había hecho daño. Le vio mirar con sospecha hacia el sitio donde se hallaba, era como si le estuviera viendo a los ojos, aunque sabía que la capa lo impedía, pero aún así la precisión de los sentidos del lobo en Remus era increíblemente eficaz cuando lo necesitaba. Casi con resignación, Harry respiró profundo un par de veces antes moverse convenientemente hacia un lugar ligeramente detrás de Severus y quitarse la capa que lo hacía invisible a los ojos humanos.

La reacción no se hizo esperar.

Remus soltó un fuerte jadeo y se abalanzó rápidamente hacia él. Severus se interpuso entre ambos y apuntó a Remus con su varita en pose amenazante, provocando así que Remus detuviera su andar precipitado y les mirara a ambos como recién analizando la escena. Harry por su parte, solo lo miró a la espera de cualquier otra reacción que no fuera la de total incredulidad y alivio al verle.

- Creo, Lupin, que has dejado en claro que no quieres nada con nosotros- habló Severus amenazante.

- Harry…

- Soy el sucesor de Lord Voldemort, Remus-habló Harry apartando la mirada a la serpiente que posaba su cabeza en su hombro. La acarició levemente y esta siseó en aceptación aunque no despegaba su vista de Remus-. Ya he escuchado todo lo que tienes que decir de personas como yo como para quedarme también a escuchar tus reclamos.

- Espera, Harry….

- Yo pensé que hacía lo correcto…- se cuestionó Harry en voz alta- solo que de una manera diferente a la que se esperaba de mi…

Y lo haces, haces mucho más de lo que se esperaba

Pero aún sigo estando mal…. ¿no?- siguió como un niño que se siente demasiado culpable. Y así se sentía. No soportaba ver la mirada de dolor en Remus. Todo cuanto creía seguía estando apenas construido en precario equilibrio y eso, a pesar de seguir actuando como un total Slytherin, le estaba consumiendo por dentro. Nunca nada era suficiente.

- Harry… no siempre tienes que complacer a todos- habló Remus ignorando a Severus y acercándole-, nunca has tenido que hacerlo cachorro… -acercándose lo suficiente lo atrajo en un abrazo que Harry no rechazó. Shadihj se removió molesta por la cercanía de Remus pero no se alejó- Todos ponen demasiadas cosas sobre tus hombros…

- Eso no quita que sigan aborreciendo lo que soy ahora- reprochó Harry sin levantar la vista del suelo.

- Harry-llamó haciéndole levantar la vista-, los que te queremos siempre aceptaremos tus decisiones. No te aborrezco, no te odio ni me has decepcionado- aseguró con convicción-. Se que tú, de entre todas las personas, no te dejarías llevar por la magia de semejante ser.

Harry miró a Severus y este le devolvió la mirada con un deje de burla. Ya eso lo había escuchado, llevaba toda la semana escuchándolo. Severus se lo decía a cada momento que Harry perdía los estribos en su presencia. Incluso Harry había sabido interpretar el cariño en los hoscos comentarios del hombre. Luna y Neville también lo decían, solo que Harry aún no se atrevía a creerlo, no del todo. Soltándose amablemente de los brazos de Remus dio un paso atrás y lo miró fijamente.

- ¿Sigues creyendo que es mala idea?- preguntó Harry a Severus.

- Sabes lo que pienso sobre esto….- bufó Severus- sentimentalismo Gryffindor…. Pero su sobreprotección horrorosa hacia ti aumenta las posibilidades del enlace.

- ¿De qué hablan?-preguntó Remus viendo de uno a otro

Mira quién habla de sobreprotección- se burló Harry sin ánimos. Recogió la capa del suelo y se volvió a encarar a Remus de nuevo-. Soy un nigromante, estoy rodeado de mortífagos constantemente, soy entrenado por Voldemort y pretendo dejar que se haga con el control de todo lo que le sea posible. ¿Aún así estarías conmigo?- le vio asentir- serías un mortífago, Moony. Matarías porque te lo ordenan, torturarías a personas inocentes. Te enfrentarías y harías daño a los que alguna vez llamaste amigos…

- Lo haré, Harry.

Fue entonces que una débil sonrisa maliciosa cursó el rostro de Harry. Remus se quedó helado ante la visión.

Bien- dijo-. Severus ¿podrías llevarlo? Yo tengo que volver.

Te divierte hacerme volver a ese lugar contra mi voluntad- se quejó el hombre.

Oh! Vamos…. Solo serán unos cuantos minutos. Te volveré a llamar dentro de algunos días, luego de que las cosas se aclaren en cuanto a "ese" tema- dijo Harry antes de darse vuelta dispuesto a desaparecer.

¿Qué pasa con la marca?

- No aún- fue todo lo que dijo antes de desaparecer

- Severus bufó como muestra de su frustración ante la situación. Merlín sabía lo que le molestaba que el chiquillo jugara de ese modo con su paciencia. Pero por ahora tenía cosas que hacer y no podía permitirse un atraso por el licántropo, así que le tomó del brazo y desaparecieron rumbo a la recientemente reabierta mansión Potter.

* * *

Draco estaba sentado en uno de los tantos bancos de uno de los jardines de la mansión cuando escuchó la magia crujir a su alrededor. Hace poco que Severus se había ido y él se había devuelto a Malfoy Manor como correspondía.

Se sentía increíblemente cansado, pero demasiado agitado como para dormir.

No le había sentado muy bien a su padre el que ahora tuviera un nuevo "amo", y mucho menos el que ahora este nuevo amo estuviera arruinando sus planes. Podía recordar cada frase que le había dicho de niño, cada una de las ilusiones formadas con sus palabras y como todo eso se vino abajo cuando por fin supo que era lo que quería su padre de él. No pudo evitar convertirse en mortífago, tampoco pudo evitar que le enseñaran artes oscuras o que amenazaran a su familia si no cumplía con el deber que le imponían… pero ahora que había tenido una salida, una oportunidad, simplemente había dudado y había dejado que otros decidieran por él.

Suspiró y miró al cielo de nuevo mientras apretaba su brazo derecho con su mano libre de varita.

Había sido cobarde. De haber podido, estaba seguro que habría huido. Solo se había quedado para evitar ser llamado cobarde, pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera como uno.

Draco no había podido prometer todo lo que Potter pedía, no había podido aceptar lo que le ofrecía, porque no estaba seguro de que fuera una buena decisión. No estaba seguro si tal vez por motivo de su "condición", todo lo que el moreno Gryffindor estaba construyendo a su alrededor se derrumbara. No quería ser el eslabón débil una vez más. Ni siquiera los había podido mirar a la cara

- Mientras más pienses en ello, más difícil será- escuchó la voz que venía de la persona que estaba parada frente a él. Se sobresaltó y le miró, pero enseguida desvió la mirada

- No puedes saber en lo que estoy pensando, Potter

- Pero puedo intuirlo…- aventuró- Estas hecho un lio, Malfoy.

- Gracias, eso es nuevo- ironizó Draco. No quería hablar con Potter, pero tampoco quería estar solo con su mente turbulenta.

- Estas torturándote a ti mismo

- Una vez más, no puedes saber eso

- ¿no?- rió Harry- He pasado por este proceso demasiadas veces como para no reconocerlo. Lo curiosos es que a mí siempre me pasa después que alguien muere.

Draco bufó al oírle.

- ¿Severus lo sabe?- oyó que preguntaba entonces y todo su cuerpo se tensó en respuesta.

- ¿Por qué debería?

- ¿Porque es tu padrino?

- Eso no tiene nada…

- Claro, me sé ese cuento ¿sabes?- le cortó el moreno. No entendía el propósito. No se suponía que se llevaran tan bien como para que viniera a consolarle.

- ¿Qué quieres, Potter?- preguntó resignado

- Entender qué es lo que te ata aquí…-respondió luego de unos minutos de silencio-. Te ofrecí el escape y lo denegaste, te ofrecí protección y lo denegaste, te ofrecí poder para enfrentarlo y también fue rechazado… Simplemente no entiendo qué te ata a dejar que te torture de esa manera.

- Yo…

- No quieres- le escuchó sentenciar y estaba tan perdido en su mente que ni siquiera le importó si el otro notaba el estremecimiento que le recorrió-. Estas aterrado de que esto pudiera traer reacciones violentas de su parte- volvió a estremecerse al recordar el dolor de una maldición en su pecho-, aterrado de que si lo cuentas las cosas podrían empeorar. Estás cansado de esto, pero sabes que tu opinión no cuenta… que posiblemente estas atrapado, sin salida…

- Basta…- se oyó murmurar a sí mismo, pero fue ignorado

- Tienes miedo

- Lo sé…- susurró

Estuvieron por un rato más en silencio. Draco no era capaz de mirar otra cosa que no fuera el suelo. En algún momento se había encorvado sobre si mismo.

No entendía como aquel moreno podía llegar y simplemente poner de cabeza todo el revoltijo que era su mente, sentenciarle y esperar a que él respondiera como se debía. Eso era trabajo de héroes nobles de cuentos míticos y él no era nada parecido a eso.

- ¿Cuándo aprendiste a leer mentes?- preguntó curioso de que el moreno hubiera acertado en muchas cosas acerca de su situación.

- No lo he hecho

- Entonces…. ¿Cómo…?

Le vio sonreír tristemente antes de alzar la vista al cielo.

- Porque tengo experiencia en el campo, Malfoy. Te miro ahora y me veo a mí cuando tenía 9 y no comprendía bien por qué me sucedían las cosas o por qué me recibía el trato que no merecía, o cuando tenía 11 y todos los magos me saludaban porque era famoso y yo no entendía por qué, o cuando la escuela entera me pensaba un asesino y yo no podía hacer o decir nada que lo comprobara… puedo seguir, pero creo que conoces la historia general.

- El punto es, Draco, que yo sí que hablaba en serio. Estás protegido pero no a salvo. Eres vulnerable por tu propia indecisión y eso puede costarte la vida o tu magia. No voy a decir por ti.

- Lo haces ver como si me estuviera dejando matar

- Es justo lo que estás haciendo.

Draco lo miró por unos segundos y tomando coraje sacado de donde no tenía, se puso de pié frente al moreno y se descubrió el brazo que aún tenía aferrado con su mano. De inmediato descubrió el leve rastro de una marca en su piel, rodeando su brazo como si fuera un brazalete en espiral.

- Bien- suspiró-, lo haré.

- No es cierto

- Dije que lo haré- gruñó

- Y no te creo

- Potter estas comportándote como niño de nuevo

- La magia no te dejará mentir, Malfoy. Cada juramento falso será como si Voldemort en persona estuviera cruciándote por horas.

. No haré juramentos falsos- aseguró, ahora mucho más seguro de sí mismo. Fue consciente en ese momento que la magia del moreno ya lo envolvía, y por alguna razón se sintió seguro y a gusto cuando la reconoció como la misma magia del ritual que habían hecho días antes.

- ¿Seguro?

- Si

- ¿Quieres ser uno de mis guardianes?- esta vez la voz no era un sonido, sino algo vivo que sentías e interpretabas con tu magia y que obtenía respuesta de la misma forma. Era petición y aceptación de ambas partes y Draco se maravilló de poder ser capaz de entender lo que se quería de él.

- Si

- ¿Estás dispuesto a entregarme tu magia?

- Si

- ¿Me entregarás tu lealtad, respeto y poder?

- Si

- ¿Entregarás a mi tus servicios, todo cuanto poseas?

- Si- Draco se sintió temblar por el paso de magia que había entre su cuerpo y el del moreno y no pudo despegar su mirada de las esmeralda que había frente a él. Justo como el día en que el fuego los había rodeado.

-Dime Draco- escuchó la voz del moreno claramente en sus oído, a pesar de que fuera solo un susurro- ¿

- Entregarías a mi tu vida y tu alma? ¿Morirías o matarías por proteger a tu señor?

- Si- respondió en un susurro igual de bajo, sin ser plenamente consciente de lo que prometía.

Entonces el mago frente a si parpadeó y fue ahí cuando Draco notó que no lo había hecho en todo el tiempo en el que estuvo vinculándole a su magia. De repente volvió a él todo el cansancio que tenía y no pudo más que desplomarse en el suelo cuando sus piernas no le sostuvieron más. Jadeó levemente por el aire que le faltaba, pero seguía sintiéndose genial.

Antes de que la inconsciencia lo alcanzara, solo pudo sonreír al percatarse de que no había sentido dolor alguno.

* * *

_Bien aqui la nueva entrega._

_Lamento la demora. Cualquier cosa, saben que pueden preguntar._

_Los quiero!_

_Beshitos_

_Yirsy_


End file.
